Inevitable
by TinaBest1
Summary: Un Edward vampiro y una Bella humana, ella nadadora de natación sincronizada vuelve a su pueblo natal de Forks donde le conocerá en el instituto. ¿Qué pasará? Atrevete a averiguarlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vamos Bella, cariño, tenemos que irnos- me acababa de gritar mama desde el fondo de las escaleras.- Llegaremos tarde a Forks como no bajes ya.

"Tarde dice ¡si son las 7 de la mañana!"- pensé- … a mamá siempre le ha gustado llegar antes a todos los sitios y más hoy donde conoceríamos nuestra mueva casa.

Mamá y yo vivimos solas, papá murió a mis ocho años de un ataque al corazón y desde entonces hemos estado ella y yo solas. Nos hemos apañado muy bien durante este tiempo y aunque le echamos de menos hacemos todo lo posible para ser felices y seguir adelante como él queria. Mamá es decoradora de interiores, la están cambiando de lugar de trabajo cada cierto tiempo por eso nos mudamos a Forks, pero le han dicho que ya no le cambiaran más, aparte de este inconveniente, gana bastante, aunque ami eso no es que me importe mucho. Yo tengo 17 años y desde los 6 estoy en el equipo de natación sincronizada estatal, hemos ganado varios trofeos importantes, y somos (todas las del equipo) un poquillo famosillas. Vamos ha empezar la nueva temporada después de estar todo el verano de vacaciones y este año la final se jugará en Port Angeles. También está mi mejor amigo, Jacob, al que hace mucho que no veo por mis continuas mudanzas. Le hecho mucho de menos, él es el único, aparte de mamá y un grupo reducido de gente, que me trata como soy y no como a un famoso, cosa que no soy aunque la gente se empeñe.

-Ya bajo mami, cojo mis cosas y ya bajo – le dije mientras cogía mis dos maletas, mi macuto de la piscina y mi bolso. Bajé las escaleras y salí de la casa.

-Toma- Le dije pasándole mis cosas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo nos subimos en el coche. Todavía nos quedaban 4 horas de camino hasta llegar a Forks.

-Cielo –la miré- quiero que seas un poco comprensiva con la gente de Forks, es un pueblo pequeño y no están acostumbrados a tener gente famosilla en él- puse los ojos en blanco.

-Mamá por favor, sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención, me pongo muy nerviosa con tanta gente a mi alrededor, no me gusta firmar autógrafos, además ¡NO SOY FAMOSA! – pocas veces firmaba autógrafos, la gente que me reconoce por la calle es poca, no me puedo quejar, la verdad, pero en Forks todo el mundo me conocería, soy la hija del difunto jefe de policía Charlie Swan que está en el equipo estatal de natación sincronizada, eso lo sabían todos. Papá era muy querido en su pueblo.

-Cariño, por favor, pórtate bien, solo te pido eso, acuérdate que es el pueblo donde nació tu padre y allí siempre nos han tratado muy bien.- asentí- Además, ¿qué te cuesta echar una firmita? - se empezó a reír y yo con ella.

-Nada, mamá, nada- admití.

Estuve mirando por la ventana un buen rato y me quedé dormida.

-Bella, Bella cariño despierta, ya hemos llegado.

Abrí los ojos, me desperté bien y bajé del coche a ayudar a mamá. Cogí las maletas y me dirigí hacia la casa. Me quedé pasmada al verla era enorme.

-Vamos Bella entra- me dijo mamá al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Si, si… ya voy

En eso estaba cuando el móvil de mama comenzó a sonar.

_-¿Diga?_

…

_-Si, ¿quién es?_

…

_-¡Si! Nos conocimos en un cursillo de remodelación, ¿que tal?_

…

_-Oh, ¡Genial!, me vendría muy bien porque seguro que Bella quiere salir a conocer el _

_pueblo… y bueno me haría falta ayuda…_

…

_-De acuerdo._

…

_-Adios Esme._

-¿Quién era mamá?

-Te acuerdas de… no, tu eras muy pequeñita- la miré con cara rara no sabía de qué me hablaba- veras hace mucho tiempo hice un curso de remodelación.

-Si…

-Y una compañera… bueno más bien una amiga vive aquí al lado de Forks y se a ofrecido a ayudarme a ordenar la casa

-Muy bien mami, así podré recordar más el pueblo y ver las cosas que han hecho nuevas.

Entramos a la casa.

Ala derecha de la entrada estaba la cocina con baldosas blancas, ala izquierda estaba el salón con un comedor, era grandísimo… aunque le faltaban muebles. En frente de la puerta principal, o casi en frente, había una escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba. Subimos.

Al final del pasillo había un cuarto de baño. Ala derecha de ese cuarto de baño estaba la habitación más grande tenía una gran ventana desde medio metro del techo hasta el suelo también tenía un baño propio, aunque ahora la habitación solo tenía una cama, lo único que me gustó fue el suelo que tenía las baldosas trucadas de dos colores, el blanco y el negro, parecía un tablero de ajedrez. Ala izquierda del cuarto de baño del pasillo había dos puertas más. También eran habitaciones una de medidas normales y otra un poquito más pequeña. Mamá me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cuál quieres cariño?-me dio a elegir aún sabiendo mi respuesta.

-La que hemos visto más grande.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedaré con la que tiene las medidas normales y la otra la usaré de estudio, ¿te importa?

-Para nada.

-Aunque estoy pensando… que deberíamos ir de compras… tenemos que comprar comida, y muebles para toda la casa, porque los que hay no me gustan.-asentí.

-Pero con una condición -la dije- solo si me dejas elegir los muebles y cosas de mi habitación.

-Vale, pero con otra condición –miedo me daba esta mujer- solo si me prometes que me vas a pintar un cuadro de nosotras dos para colgarle en la entrada.

Pintar era otra de mis aficiones. Me encantaba pintar y además lo hacía muy bien creo que… lo heredé de mi abuela… la cuestión es que mamá siempre que tenia alguna oportunidad me decía que la pintara algo.

-Está bien… te lo pintaré.

-¡Genial!, entonces nos vamos de compras… Además son las 12:30 no creo que haya mucha gente.

Antes de irnos salimos al patio de atrás y me llevé una sorpresa: TENIA PISCINA! Era feliz una piscina para mi sola donde poder practicar cuando quisiera aparte de entrenar con las chicas… ¡simplemente genial!

Mamá tenía razón no había mucha gente y compramos de todo: dos sofás para el salón, una tele de plasma, una mesita para ponerla entre los sofás. Para la parte del comedor compramos una mesa marrón grande de ocho personas con sus respectivas sillas también para esa parte cogimos unos cuantos armarios con cristaleras. Para la entrada una mesilla y un paragüero. Para la cocina compramos una mesita azul que hacía juego con las puertas de los armarios. Para el cuarto de baño principal compramos una estantería verde y unas cortinas para la ducha con dibujitos de ranitas naranjas y azules. Para mi habitación compramos una cama de matrimonio que la pondríamos a mano derecha pegada a la pared según miras desde la puerta, también me compré una mesita de noche con una lamparita, una alfombra de lunares morados, lilas, rosas y negros con el fondo blanco para ponerla pagada a la pared donde la gran cristalera hacía esquina, por supuesto, me compré varios cojines para cuando estuviera tumbada en mi alfombra, a parte de esto también compré un escritorio –con su silla de ruedas negra- que lo puse pegado a la pared donde hacía esquina la cristalera con otra pared quedando la cama a la izquierda y la cristalera al a derecha, un corcho que le situé encima del escritorio y un caballete con pinturas que no tiene sitio definido porque lo cambio de sitio cada vez que quiero. La habitación tenía un armario empotrado de cuatro puertas donde me cabía bastante bien la ropa. Para mi baño compramos las cortinas de la ducha y una pequeña estantería. Mamá también se compró un montón de cosas y para su estudio igual. Compramos comida como para 2 meses… mamá es una exagerada.

Comimos en el centro comercial y llegamos a casa sobre las siete menos veinticinco, con el camión de la tienda que nos traía todo lo que no nos cabía en el coche. Los hombres nos lo dejaron todo donde les dijimos, lo de la planta de arriba, arriba, y lo de la planta de abajo, abajo. Estábamos tan agotadas que decidimos irnos a dormir mañana sería otro día en el cual podríamos colocar las cosas más tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero vuestras impresiones. Besos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Esto siempre lo hago al final pero es para avisar que la historia es toda POV Bella pues ya está escrita así desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Siento si alguna/o se decepciona o aburre. Aclarado esto, os dejo con el capi. Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me despertó la luz brillante del sol que entraba por la gran ventana, miré al reloj, eran las 9.00, no estaba cansada, así que, decidí levantarme.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, mamá ya se había levantado y estaba desayunando.

-Buenos días mamá - le dije dándola un abrazo.

-Buenos días cielo, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Bastante bien- me quedé con la vista perdida mientras mamá me preparaba un café.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si mamá?

-Te acuerdas de Jake -¿cómo me iba a olvidar de él? Era mi mejor amigo.

-¡Pues claro!

-Te recuerdo que vive en La Push, en la reserva que hay al lado del pueblo-se me iluminó la cara, era verdad con tanto cambio no me acordaba de nada o de casi nada.

-¡Yupiii!- salté de la silla, estaba feliz- pues si no te importa iré a verle ahora mismo.

-Claro que no cielo, ¿pero que va a pasar con tu cuarto?

Era verdad lo tenia que colocar… Hice un croquis y le expliqué rápidamente como queria que me colocase las cosas. Mamá no puso ninguna pega por lo que me fui a vestir, me puse unos pantalones pitillo, con una camisa blanca, cogí mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta. Al abrirla me quedé de piedra, había un coche fiat estilo de color negro aparcado en nuestro garaje.

-¿Te gusta?- me dijo mama mientras se acercaba por atrás.

-Si, es precioso.

-Pues es todo tuyo –y me entregó unas llaves.

-¿Es una broma verdad?, ¿desde cuando lleva aquí?

-Desde hace tan solo media hora, lo acaban de traer ¿por qué te crees que estaba despierta cuando te has levantado?

-¡Mamá eres la mejor! –la di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno cielo, ya era hora de que tuvieras tu propio coche ¿no crees? –asentí- además una famosilla como tu debe de alardear un poco o ¿no?.

-Mama ¡por el amor de Dios!, sabes que no me gusta…

-Lo sé, cielo, es el coche que querías ¿no? y … tranquila verás que solo es un par de días, cuando se acostumbren serás como una más en el pueblo.

-Eso espero… Bueno me voy…

-Adiós cariño, ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. Ciao.

Me monté en mi nuevo y primer coche, metí la llave y arranqué. Mientras conducía por la carretera de camino a casa de Jacob iba pensando en como me lo encontraría: _¿sería más alto o más bajo? ¿más gordo o más flaco? ¿o tal vez más guapo?_ Tenía tantas ganas de verlo… Mientras pensaba en Jake me adelantó un volvo plateado precioso. No pude ver quien conducía pero si vi al copiloto. Era una chica con el pelo corto, pálida como la tiza y con cara de duendecillo, era muy guapa. Me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y al poco tiempo el volvo desapareció en el horizonte.

Cuando llegué a La Push aparqué el coche enfrente de la casa de Jacob. No había cambiado nada, todo estaba igual que cuando éramos pequeños, cuando jugábamos con la arena de la playa, cuando nos disfrazábamos y jugábamos a los superhéroes o cuando me traían mis padres a las grandes hogueras que hacían por las noches. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera el tiempo, siempre el mismo cielo encapotado que ocultaba al brillante y resplandeciente sol.

Me aproximé a la puerta de la casa. Busqué el timbre en el lado derecho de la pared. Pulsé el botón y al poco tiempo abrieron la puerta.

Al ver a Jacob me quedé embobada, ya lo creo que había cambiado, y todo para mejor.

Lo pude apreciar bien ya que me abrió la puerta sin camiseta y se le veían las tabletas de chocolate bien marcadas y los músculos de sus brazos eran casi como mis piernas… ufff ¡que guapo estaba!

-Hola, ¿buscas a alguien? – ¿no me reconocía o que?

-Hola Jake, ¿tanto he cambiado para que no me reconozcas?, vamos solo han pasado 3 años. -3 años sin ver a Jake… que fácil era decirlo…

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Madre mía!, cuanto has cambiado- dijo abrazándome- estas guapísima.- me ruboricé y me puse más colorada que una amapola.

-Gracias Jake, tú tampoco estas nada mal- dije señalando su cuerpo- tú también has cambiado.

-Buah… no te creas… jajaja- se empezó a reír y yo con él- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa y así recordamos viejos tiempos?

-¡Claro!

Llegamos a la playa y comenzamos a andar por la orilla.

-Bueno cuéntame… tu vida debe de ser muy interesante ahora que eres famosa –le eché una mirada asesina- ¿famosilla? – Seguía mirándolo mal- está bien…

-Por favor Jake no empieces, solo soy una persona normal a la que le gusta la piscina, nadar y hacer natación sincronizada.

-Y una persona que está en el equipo de natación sincronizada estatal y que sale por la tele y ha ido a otros países a competir por su país.

-Bueno está bien… pero solo famosilla ¡ehh!

-Vale, esto… ¿cuando empiezas los entrenamientos?

-Creo que en esta semana pero no se cuando, estoy esperando a que me llamen y me lo confirmen – las olas del mar rompían en nuestros pies a la vez que íbamos caminando- ¿Qué tal están todos, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Sam, Emily, Leah…? Les he echado mucho de menos.

-Ah, les as echado de menos…- dijo con tono fingido de pena.

-A ti al que más Jake, de entre todos ellos eres mi mejor amigo- le dije abrazándolo.

-Y tu la mía Bella y tu la mía.

Seguimos paseando por la playa. Al fondo, en el acantilado, se veían siluetas que saltaban hacia el mar.

-¿Son los chicos?, ¿están saltando? – le pregunté a Jacob entusiasmada.

-Creo que si.

-Vamos a verlos corre – dije mientras empezaba a correr- te hecho una carrera, ¡el que llegue el último es un huevo podrido!

-Ya empiezas…

Corría a la máxima velocidad que podía pero Jacob me ganó. Llegamos al acantilado y allí estaban, Sam, Seth, Quil y Embry. Cuando llegamos se nos quedaron mirando con cara ¿rara?

-Bueno, bueno Jake ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu novia?

-No es mi novia idiota es…

-Soy Bella –le corté a Jake- no te acuerdas de mi, eh, Embry.

-¿Bella?- dijo Quil.

-¿La pequeña Bella? – ese era Sam.

-Pues claro que es ella o ¿es que no veis la tele? –dijo Seth, puse mala cara y los ojos en blanco, todos se pusieron a reír.

-Seth jopee…- todos rieron y yo crucé los brazos, haciendo que estaba enfadada como cuando era pequeña.

-¡Ah si!, ya me acuerdo…, me lo acabas de recordar, así te enfadabas con nosotros cuando jugábamos a los superhéroes y no te dejábamos ser uno de los nuestros – Embry rió a carcajadas y yo con él

Era casi la hora de comer por lo que nos fuimos a casa de Jacob.

-Creo que Billy habrá vuelto, esta mañana ha salido de pesca.

-Genial, así podré verle – le contesté con una sonrisa,- ¿cómo está? … esta mañana no te he preguntado por él…

-Pues igual que siempre… aunque creo que lo vas a poder comprobar tú misma.

Abrió la puerta y entramos. Billy estaba en la cocina haciendo el pescado que había traído.

-Hola Billy –me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo.

-Bella ¡qué alegría!, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no te vemos por aquí?

-Vaya Billy eres el único que me ha reconocido, ni Jacob, ni los demás lo han hecho - dije poniendo una carita de pena fingida – pues hará unos tres años que no nos vemos Billy.

Comimos y después Jake y yo nos fuimos al salón a ver la tele, Billy dijo que se tenía que ir a hablar con un amigo. Al poco rato de estar viendo la tele Jake se quedó dormido y yo le seguí. Empecé a oír una voz muy lejana que me llamaba, era Jacob que me decía que me tenía que despertar.

- Cinco minutitos.- Jacob soltó una gran carcajada que me despertó de golpe.

-Nada dormilona ya has dormido suficiente –dijo entre risas.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 7 de la tarde.

-Umm… -me levanté del sofá aun medio dormida- creo que debería irme a casa, mamá me estará esperando.

-Pero antes refréscate un poco la cara no quiero que tengas un accidente.

Le hice caso y me dirigí al lavabo, me refresqué la cara. Ya me encontraba mucho más despejada. Salí y me dirigí hacia la puerta, Jacob me estaba esperando.

Caminamos hasta mi nuevo coche y nada más verlo…

-¡Wauuuu!, ¡qué pasada! ¿Este es tu coche?

-Em… si.

-¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

-Desde hace unas horas, mamá me lo ha regalado hoy, ¿quieres probarlo?

-Mejor otro día, tu madre te estará esperando. –me encogí de hombros.

-Como quieras. Esto… ¿mañana iras al instituto?

-Si, pero yo voy al de la reserva.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado que no sales de tu reserva –le dije sacando la lengua, se rió.

-Otro día nos vemos, Jake.

-Cuando quieras, si no vienes a verme iré yo, así que… no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente –me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios yo también le sonreí.

-Hasta otro día, Jake –le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Hasta otro día, pequeñaja –dijo moviéndome el pelo.

Me monté en el coche, me despedí de él con la mano y me dirigí a casa. Cuando llegué la luz del salón estaba encendida, eran solo las 7.30.

Mientras habría la puerta escuche dos voces más a parte de la de mamá. Entré y me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del salón. Puede ver a dos seres perfectísimos que estaban con mamá, no parecían reales, más bien, parecían sacados de un sueño. La mujer era pelirroja, pálida, de la misma estatura que mamá. El hombre también era pálido, pero era rubio al contrario que la mujer. Los dos tenían unos ojos marrones perfectos con un brillo peculiar.

-Hola –saludé.

-Hola –me contestaron, mama se levantó y me cogió del brazo dirigiéndome a la pareja.

-Esta es mi hija, Bella.

-Hola Bella yo soy Esme Cullen la amiga de tu mamá – se acercó a mi y me dio dos besos. El contacto con tu piel me produjo un escalofrío, estaba helada aquella preciosa mujer.- Tu madre nos ha contado que estas en el equipo estatal, aunque eso ya lo sabíamos te hemos visto por la tele.- Me ruboricé y miré a mamá con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos Bella no te enfades- me dijo mamá.

-Mucho gusto Esme, vaya no esperaba ser tan reconocida…

-Bella – me dijo el hombre – yo soy Carlisle Cullen, el doctor del pueblo – él también me dio un abrazo, al igual que Esme también estaba helado.

-Un placer doctor Cullen.

-Llámame Carlisle – dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí.

-Bueno me voy a mi habitación, ha sido un gusto conocerles, Esme, doct… Carlisle – me despedí de ellos y me fui.

Al poco rato se fueron y mamá y yo cenamos. Me contó que los Cullen tenían 5 hijos adoptivos y que mañana irían al instituto también. Después de cenar me fui a dormir, estaba cansada y al día siguiente comenzaba el instituto.

* * *

><p>Gracias a: <strong>claudia cullen xD<strong>**, ****isa-21****, ****AnithaPattzCullenPacker**, a las lectoras silenciosas, las alertas y favoritos! Nos vemos en el próximo! Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me sobresalté al oír la alarma del despertador, ya eran las 7 de la mañana y había que levantarse. Me acerqué a la ventana y eché un vistazo, el cielo estaba encapotado muy típico de Forks y a mi me encantaba, odiaba el calor, es agobiante… Fui al cuarto de baño a ducharme y arreglarme, cuando estuve lista bajé a desayunar.

-Hola mamá, buenos días.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal?

-Bien…- la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a mi primer día de instituto, no sabía como iba a ser y eso me provocaba miedo.

Desayunamos juntas. Estábamos en el porche cerrando la puerta para irnos.

-Esto mamá…

-¿Si, cielo?

-Estoy nerviosa…-vio mi cara de pánico- ya se que no es nada y que me pasa muchas veces pero ya sabes que me agobio con tanta gente a mi alrededor, yo firmo autógrafos, no me importa pero…- mamá me corto.

-Tranquila cielo verás como no es nada, venga cariño tienes que superar tus nervios… se que es difícil pero verás como se pasa.- las palabras de mamá me tranquilizaron.

-Llevas razón pero la gente se agolpa, se ponen nerviosos, lo veo en sus caras y me empiezan a agobiar…

-Bella…

-Está bien, está bien…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Estaría bueno!, no jorobes, ni que fuera una niña chica.

-No, no, déjalo.

-Como quieras cielo, si te pasa algo llámame y llegaré en cuanto pueda.-me dio un beso en la mejilla, se montó en el coche y se fue.

Me quedé con la vista fija en su BMW negro viendo como desaparecía por la carretera. La imité y me monté en el mío. Llegar al instituto fue pan comido el camino era fácil, al entrar al aparcamiento vi el Volvo plateado que me había adelantado ayer, imaginé que los chicos que estaban a su alrededor eran los Cullen eran igual de pálidos que el Dr. Carlisle y su esposa Esme. Aparqué al lado de la entrada, no quería llamar mucho la atención, no el primer día. Bajé del coche y cogí mi mochila, me la colgué al hombro y empecé a andar. Mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento podía notar muchos pares de ojos mirándome, yo tan solo mantenía la vista al frente, no me parecía bien agachar la cabeza puesto que no había hecho nada y tampoco iba a mirar a todas las personas a los ojos por el simple hecho de que me entraría más vergüenza de la que ya tenía al ser observada. Al llegar a la altura del Volvo desvíe la mirada hacia los cinco chicos que también me miraban, había un chica rubia guapísima, diría que la más guapa que había visto nunca, a su lado estaba un chico con el pelo negro tan grande que parecía un armario. Había otra pareja, la chica del pelo negro que me había sonreído cuando su coche me adelantó y un chico de pelo castaño muy rígido, más que los demás, pero…, el que más captó mi atención fue el chico que estaba solo, estaba apoyado en el Volvo, su pelo era del color del caramelo, era guapísimo y tenía unos ojos dorados preciosos, me quedé segundos manteniéndole la mirada, que a mí me parecieron siglos, mientras sentía como me ruborizaba. Todavía no había apartado los ojos del hermoso chico cuando un montón de alumnos se agolparon contra mí pidiéndome autógrafos. Tardé unos pocos segundos en saber que estaba pasando, me había quedado, y nunca mejor dicho, colgada de la mirada de aquel precioso, hermoso muchacho. Cuando reaccioné comencé a firmar autógrafos, parecía una máquina, uno tras otro, otro tras otro, parecía interminable como si no se acabara nunca, detrás de uno, aparecía otro se me estaba haciendo insoportable, eterno, empezaba a agobiarme cuando alguien me dijo al oído:

-Dame la mano.

Me giré un poco y pude ver que era la chica del pelo negro. ¡Era mi salvación!, la hice caso y le di la mano. No se como pero consiguió sacarme de allí llevándome hasta el pasillo de secretaría.

-¿Estas bien? –me preguntó algo preocupada.

-Si, gracias.

-Soy Alice Cullen y por lo que acabo de ver tu debes de ser Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

-Solo Bella, por favor.

-Un placer conocerte –dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Alice –y le respondí al abrazo.- Te debo una, no sabes lo que has evitado, estaba apunto de darme algo.

-Buah…- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- no me las des, ¿no te hace mucha gracia verdad? –lo último lo dijo algo más seria.

-No del todo, pero… ¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

-Bueno…-simuló que pensaba- 1º no te has lucido con tu coche por todo el aparcamiento, cosa que deberías haber hecho para mi gusto, 2º porque cuando se han agolpado contra ti y te han pedido autógrafos no los firmabas con mucha ilusión y 3º porque lo vi _–¿Qué lo vio? ¿Cómo? ¿El qué se supone que vio? No entendía nada así que lo dejé correr._

-¿Vamos a por nuestros horarios? –me preguntó de repente.

-Esto… claro –me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta una salita donde había un mostrador, detrás de él estaba una señora pelirroja.

-Hola –saludamos las dos – venimos a por nuestros horarios – dijo Alice.

-Decidme los nombres –nos dijo sin quitar la vista del ordenador.

-Bella Swan y Alice Cullen –contestó Alice antes de que yo pudiera gesticular palabra.

-¿Bella Swan? ¡Oh, Dios mío! –dijo la mujer poniéndose las manos en la cabeza, salió de detrás del mostrador y me dio un abrazo- mi hija es una gran admiradora tuya – la mujer no paraba de sonreír y de darme achuchones, me dio por reír al verme en la situación que estaba y al mirar a Alice vi que ella también reía.

-¿Me firmarías un autógrafo para ella? –dijo dándome un papel y un boli.

-Claro, ¿cómo se llama?

-Anna.

Firmé el autógrafo para la hija de la secretaria.

-Aquí tiene.

-Oh tutéame, muchas gracias. No sabes la ilusión que le va hacer –simplemente sonreí- tomad aquí tenéis vuestros horarios.

-Gracias –respondimos las dos a la vez.

-¡Ah! si necesitas algo ven y dímelo –asentí y salí detrás de Alice.

-Wuauu, si que causas impacto entre la gente –se empezó a reír.

-Cállate tonta – y reímos aún más las dos.

Eché un vistazo a mi horario… ahora me tocaba matemáticas.

-¡Si! ¡Yupii!, ¡tenemos el mismo horario!

-¿Enserio? –Asintió.

-Pero en Física y Literatura me siento con Jasper, mi novio, espero que no te importe.

-No te preocupes Alice, mientras estés en la misma clase para protegerme…-empecé a reírme y ella me siguió.

-No te preocupes todo irá bien –dijo pasándome un brazo por mis hombros- Ahora debemos ir a matemáticas.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al alulaa de mates, cuando atravesamos la puerta los pocos alumnos que había en el aula se nos quedaron mirando, ya no me sonrojé tanto, me estaba acostumbrando y eso era buena señal. Nos sentamos en dos pupitres que había libres en la última fila. Al ser el primer día la clase fue muy relajada y Alice me dijo quien eran sus hermanos. El chico del pelo castaño que había visto esa mañana tan rígido era su novio Jasper, la rubia guapísima era Rosalie y estaba con el chico del pelo negro, Emmett. El otro chico, del cual me había enamorado, se llamaba Edward.

Al terminar la hora me acompañó al edificio 2 donde teníamos clase de literatura, me presentó a Jasper y yo me senté al lado de una chica que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –la pregunté.

-Claro. Hola soy Angela y creo que tú debes de ser Isabella ¿verdad?

-Solo Bella, por favor.

-Oh, claro.

-Hola- un chico rubio se había puesto delante de nuestros pupitres- soy Kevin ¿me puedes firmar un autógrafo?

-Vamos Kevin déjala respirar –Kevin la echó una mirada envenenada y Angela agachó la cabeza.

-Si claro que te le firmo, pero después de que le pidas perdón a Angela.

-No le voy a pedir perdón –como odiaba a los chicos así, tan prepotentes, que se creen el ombligo del mundo y no son ni una milésima del él.

-Como quieras, no te voy a firmar el autógrafo y… ahora si no te importa te puedes ir que nos molestas – no sabía como había podido hablar así de natural diciéndole eso al muchacho. Yo no era así pero me reventaba que por creerse súper chulo tenía el derecho a tratar mal a los demás.

-No hacía falta Bella siempre es así es mejor pasar de él.

-Angela eres mi amiga y no voy a dejar que nadie te hable o haga algo malo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señorita – las dos nos reímos.

Al igual que había hecho con Alice hablé con Angela durante toda la hora, era una chica estupenda. La siguiente hora era Educación Física, me encantaba, y también me tocaba con Angela. Nos dirigimos las tres a los vestuarios, a Jasper le tocaba trigonometría, se despidió de nosotras y se fue. Para mi gran sorpresa a Edward también le tocaba en nuestra clase. Esperamos en el pabellón a que llegara el profesor, Alice se fue a hablar con Edward y Angela me estuvo contando los libros que se había leído este verano.

Al poco rato el profesor apareció por la puerta.

-Buenos días chicos.

-Buenos días profesor –dijimos todos a la vez.

-Bueno he de daros la bienvenida a nuestra primera clase y también quiero dar la bienvenida a una de las mejores atletas del país –en ese momento me ruboricé, no era para tanto, seguro que las había mejores. Se giró en mi dirección y clavó los ojos en mi.- Bienvenida Bella.

-Gracias, profesor –me había puesto más roja que los tomates maduros, menos mal que siguió la clase.

-Os contaré que vamos hacer durante el primer trimestre… –siguió hablando, nos contó que íbamos a hacer piscina, nos enseñaría a nadar, tirarnos de cabeza…-tú me ayudaras en algunas cosas Bella, sobretodo en los ejemplos.

-Si, profesor –vaya, en que lío me había metido.

Después de unos 10 minutos de explicaciones jugamos un partido de futbol, los equipos eran mixtos, Alice, Angela y yo íbamos juntas, las tres nos habíamos caído muy bien para ser el primer día. Edward estaba en el otro equipo, una lástima. Ganamos 2-0.

El resto de las clases fueron aburridas pero se pasaron rápido porque estuve hablando con Alice todo el rato. Sonó el timbre, ya se había acabado la última hora ¡por fin!

-Bueno Bella, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Alice- se fue hacia el Volvo donde sus hermanos la esperaban. Yo hice lo mismo. Cuando llegué a casa mamá ya había llegado, estaba viendo la tele. Me senté a su lado y le conté todo lo que me había pasado en el día, que no era poco. Me subí a duchar y bajé a cenar.

-Oye cielo se me había olvidado decirte que Esme nos ha invitado a cenar el sábado en su casa.

-¿En casa de los Cullen? ¿De verdad?

-Claro cielo, me ha llamado esta mañana.

-De acuerdo, bueno mami hasta mañana –le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, cariño. –subí ami cuarto nerviosa, no me lo podía creer iba a cenar en casa de Edward y estaría él allí. Me metí en la cama e intenté relajarme y lo conseguí porque me quedé sumida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Gracias a: <strong>AnithaPattzCullenPacker<strong>**, ****claudia cullen xD****, ****miadharu28****, ****Zoe Hallow** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos. _

Pues otro capitulo más. De verdad creía que esta historia no le iba a gustar a casi nadie, es la primera que escribí y eso fue hace casi dos años ya. Me alegro mucho de que os guste y muchas, muchas gracias por todo. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente mientras estaba aparcando en el instituto mi móvil empezó a sonar. Era Anni, lo cogí.

_-¡Hola Anni!_

_-Hola Bella ¿qué tal el verano?_

_-Muy bien, ¿y el tuyo?_

_-Perfectamente aunque ya te contaré los detalles –esta había ligado seguro- ya sabes a que me refiero –lo que yo decía._

_-¡Ya lo creo que me lo tienes que contar!_

_-Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, solo te llamaba para decirte que hoy a las 19:00 hay entrenamiento en la piscina cubierta de Forks, es donde vamos a entrenar todos los días. No hace falta que te recuerde que hemos quedado media hora antes para hablar ¿verdad?_

_-No, las viejas costumbres no se pierden…-siempre quedábamos media hora antes de cada entrenamiento para hablar todas las del grupo._

_-Esta bien Bella pues entonces te recojo a las 18:25 ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Si, entonces hasta esta tarde._

_-Adiós, Bella._

_-Hasta la tarde, Anni. –colgué._

Salí del coche y me encontré a Alice que se aproximaba dando saltitos.

-Hola, Alice.

-Ay Bella estoy ¡muy contenta! –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa- el sábado cenáis en mi casa ¿no es genial?

-Si Alice – y me puse a dar saltitos con ella

-Ven te tengo que presentar a mis hermanos –me dijo cogiéndome la mano y llevándome hasta el Volvo. Cuando llegamos se me quedaron mirando.

-Bella estos son Rosalie y Emmett.

-Hola –dije algo tímida.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? –esa era Rosalie, que amable.

-¿Cómo lo llevas famosilla? –dijo Emmett entre risas. Rosalie le dio un codazo y él se puso serio.

-Bien, gracias –dije mirando a ambos.

-A Jasper ya le conoces.

-Hola Jasper.

-Bella –me contestó, seguía rígido como ayer pero no tanto.

-Y… este es Edward.

-Hola –no se como me salió la palabra, cada vez que miraba sus ojos me quedaba en una nube.

-Hola, Bella –dijo con una voz aterciopelada, suave, dulcísima, ahí me mató y me ruboricé. Sonó el timbre y fuimos a clase. Nos tocaba Física a Alice, Jasper, Edward y a mí, como me había dicho Alice ella se sentó con Jasper.

-¿Nos sentamos juntos? –me preguntó Edward señalando dos mesas libres.

-Si –me empujó un poco para que avanzara hacia los asientos. Nos sentamos, Edward me iba a hablar pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Hola –me saludó una niña que tendría unos 12 años, debía de ser de primero.

-Hola –la contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Me puedes firmar un autógrafo? –que carita más mona… se había puesto colorada al mirar a Edward y ¿quien no?

-Claro que si preciosa, ¿como te llamas?

-Sonia –me entregó un papel y un boli. Le firmé el autógrafo le hice hasta un dibujito y se lo entregué.

-Muchas gracias –se acercó y me dio un beso acto seguido salió corriendo por la puerta, me quedé un poco pillada, estaba acostumbrada a firmar autógrafos pero no a que me dieran besos la gente desconocida, aunque no me importó mucho. Alcé la vista y vi que Edward me estaba mirando con una sonrisa torcida, quedaba preciosa en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Yo también debería pedirte un autógrafo o… sería el fin de nuestra amistad? –dijo entre risas, le eché una mirada envenenada- sería el fin de nuestra amistad – afirmó y comenzamos a reírnos los dos. Me encantaba estar así con Edward.

Entró el profesor y comenzó la clase, se me pasó rápido porque solo me dediqué a navegar por mi mente imaginándome que estábamos juntos… pero eso nunca sería posible… el era tan guapo y yo… bueno no es que fuera fea… pero seguramente no era su tipo. El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? –me preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Esto… en nada –alzó una ceja como diciendo "no me lo creo"

Salimos y nos dividimos Alice y yo nos fuimos a Dibujo mientras que Edward y Jasper iban a español.

Las clases pasaron rápido igual que la hora de la comida, me senté con Angela no quería que estuviera sola y así Alice podría sentarse con su familia.

.

.

.

A las 18:25 Anni pasó a buscarme en su Mini y nos fuimos a la piscina. Durante el trayecto me contó lo que yo esta mañana había predicho: Anni había ligado con un moreno con los ojos azules que se llamaba Héctor. Mientras Anni aparcaba pude ver a gente entrar en el pabellón.

-Anni, ¿vamos a entrenar a puertas abiertas?

-Si, los únicos días que las cerrarán al público será unas semanas antes del campeonato.

-Ahm, eso no lo sabía.

-Pues quedas enterada.

Salimos del coche y nos encontramos a Lara.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola, Lara –dijimos Anni y yo a la vez. Nos dimos un abrazo las tres y fuimos al pabellón. Al entrar nos dimos cuenta que las gradas estaban repletas de gente y que para bajar a los vestuarios y a la piscina teníamos que bajar por las escaleras de las gradas. Mientras bajábamos tuvimos que firmar unos cuantos autógrafos. Entramos a los vestuarios y allí estaban todas, todas mis compañeras con las cuales había ganado numerosos premios.

Nos cambiamos, y salimos a la piscina. Al salir la gente empezó a aplaudir, miré hacia las gradas y pude ver a todos los Cullen con mi madre al lado, la cual gritaba y Alice, Rose y Esme la seguían, también Emmett y Jasper hacían tonterías Edward y Carlisle sonreían.

-Chicas –dijo la entrenadora- empezaremos con relevos, 2 grupos de cinco, Bella, Celia, Anni, Lara, Raquel, en un grupo las demás en otro.

-Bella empiezas tú, luego voy yo –me dijo Celia. Asentí. Me subí a la tarima y vi como Edward me miraba atento, desvié la mirada de él, no quería desconcentrarme.

-Bella, Evee, en posiciones –nos dijo la entrenadora, nosotras nos colocamos.

-Preparadas, listas…-Sonó el silbato y Evee y yo saltamos al agua.

Después de terminar con los relevos estuvimos haciendo saltos en el agua, cada vez que hacíamos alguno la gente aplaudía y cada vez que saltaba yo oía a Emmett silbar o chillar, era muy cantoso este chico. Al finalizar el entrenamiento la gente se agolpó en la primera fila para conseguir un autógrafo. Mamá me llamó y me saludó con la mano, no sabía a que venía esto pero yo la seguí la corriente y la saludé. Firmamos muchos autógrafos aunque no a todo el mundo. Mientras estábamos cambiándonos apareció mamá con Alice y Rosalie.

-Hola chicas –saludó mamá.

-¡Hola René! –contestó Anni.

-Buenas René ¡cuánto tiempo! –dijo Celia, las demás solo dijeron hola, y no me extraña estábamos súper cansadas.

-Chicas estas son Alice y Rosalie.

-Y estas son –comencé nombrando a cada una según las iba señalando – Evee, Fattii , Celia, Anni, Raquel, Lara, Dani e Irene –se saludaron.

-Bueno en realidad nosotras estábamos aquí –dijo mamá – por que Alice quiere un autógrafo.

Puse los ojos en blanco no me lo podía creer, pero es que Alice era así y no se podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Nos entregó un folio y un Edding. Comenzó Dani a firmarla y la última fui yo, una vez acabado se lo entregamos estaba sonriente como siempre. Cogí mi macuto, me despedí de mis compañeras y salí con Alice y Rose una a cada lado cogidas de mis brazos. Mamá iba delante. Al salir me encontré que los Cullen nos estaban esperando.

-Mirar lo que tengo, ¡lo he conseguido! –dijo Alice muy sonriente enseñando el folio, yo sonreí. – ¡Tengo un autógrafo de todas las chicas del equipo! ¡He ganado la apuesta! Bueno hermanito… ¿cuando empiezas a limpiarme los zapatos? –Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y cruzó los brazos como los niños pequeños.

-Eso no vale Alice, ¡tienes 650 pares Alice! Que multiplicado por 2 zapatos que hay en cada par hacen un total de… ¡1300 zapatos! –Emmett puso cara de horror fingida y todos nos reímos.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, quedamos en ver quien conseguía antes un autógrafo de todas las del equipo –hizo una pausa- no es mi culpa que seas tan lento.

Yo no me podía reír más, ver a Emmett fingir estar enfadado como un niño pequeño y Alice intentando darle una explicación de porqué tenía que limpiarle los zapatos era muy gracioso.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Carlisle después de un rato.

-Si, claro –contestó Esme- es tarde y mañana hay clase.

-Bella ves en el coche de Edward, tu madre vendrá con nosotros –dijo Alice.

-¿Mamá no has traído coche?

-No, vinieron a buscarme y me vine con ellos. –Edward me hizo un gesto con la mano y yo le seguí.

Nos montamos en el coche y salimos del aparcamiento detrás de Carlisle.

-Vaya he quedado impresionado con lo que hacéis.

-No es para tanto.

-No sabes la cantidad de gente a la que le gustaría hacer lo que vosotras hacéis en el agua.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Bueno… yo… -se quedó callado pensando en la respuesta- … es fácil adivinarlo.

Habíamos llegado a casa. Me volví a mirarle y me encontré con su rostro a penas a unos centímetros del mío, me quedé mirando sus maravillosos ojos deseando que me besara, pero no lo hizo, simplemente me dio un beso en la mejilla, algo es algo.

-Creo que debo irme –dije aunque no tenía ganas, deseaba quedarme con él.

-Si, será lo mejor.

-Gracias por traerme, Edward.

-De nada Bella –dijo con una voz muy dulce –hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –dije casi en un susurro, abrí la puerta y baje del coche. Mientras abría la puerta de casa pude oír como se alejaba.

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que os haya gustado la apareción de Edward! Bueno dejadme saber que opinais! Besos!<p>

Gracias a_: _**claudia cullen xD****, bea, ****isa-21****, ****Zoe Hallow****, ****AnithaPattzCullenPacker****, ****miadharu28****,** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bella, me he tenido que ir a trabajar me han llamado y como son las 10:00 a.m. y no estas despertada te dejo la nota para que no te asustes. No hay que limpiar ni nada, haz lo deberes o lo que tengas que hacer, te recuerdo que la piscina está limpia por si quieres bañarte. Volveré a la hora de comer. Recuerda que esta noche tenemos cena en casa de los Cullen, creo que no se me olvida nada más._

_Besos, cielo._

_Mamá_

Eran las 10:30 si me hubiera despertado media hora antes la hubiese visto… -bueno tengo la casa para mi sola- No tenía nada que hacer al estar en el principio de curso no teníamos muchos deberes y me dio tiempo a terminarlos el viernes. No había nada que me gustase para desayunar por más que pensaba, buscaba y abría una y otra vez el armario nada me convencía. Mi móvil sonó.

_-Hola niña perdida_

_-¡Hola! Jake buenos días!_

_-Si eso bueno días, esto… -este tío como siempre al grano- ¿vas a hacer algo esta mañana o está muy ocupada la famosilla?_

_-Idiota…-Jake se echó a reír- pues la verdad es que me acabo de levantar y no he desayunado…_

_-Vente y desayunas aquí._

_-Me cambio y voy, gracias Jake._

_-De nada… hasta ahora._

_-Hasta ahora. –colgamos._

Me cambié de prisa y corriendo, hice la cama en menos de un minuto, -un record para mí- y me fui a La Push. Jake me estaba esperando en el porche de su casa con el desayuno listo.

-Vaya Jake que rápido eres…-estaba impresionada había preparado zumo de naranja, tostadas con mermelada, bollos y galletas.

-Vamos a desayunar, espero que te guste.

-Seguro que sí. –nos sentamos y empezamos el desayuno.

Nos hinchamos a comer. Desde que había llegado a Forks no había desayunado nada igual. Me quedé impresionada al ver a Jake comer, no se como pudo comérselo todo.

-Estaba delicioso, Jake –dije con una enorme sonrisa.- espero que se vuelva a repetir pronto.

-Jajaja muy graciosilla. –dijo en tono de burla, pero también rió- ¿qué vamos hacer ahora?

-Esto… ¿Qué tal si pruebas mi coche? Y para tener una escusa, que te parece si vamos a comprar esos pasteles que tanto le gustan a Billy… así me dejara venir siempre que quiera.

-Bella esta es tu casa.

-Ya lo se tonto –dije despeinándolo.

-¡Ey! –se quejó, simplemente le saqué la lengua.

-¿Nos vamos? –dije lanzándole las llaves, las cogió al vuelo con una maña impresionante.

-Por supuesto que si famosilla.

-Jake… -me quejé como una niña pequeña, sabía que lo decía en broma por eso le seguía la corriente.

Nos montamos en el coche, yo iba en el asiento del copiloto y Jake conducía. Antes de arrancar se aseguró de poner la música a todo volumen. En unos quince minutos llegamos a la pastelería. No aparcamos muy lejos pero si unos metros más atrás porque no había hueco. Para mi sorpresa alguien me llamó justo cuando nos disponíamos a entrar, me giré y pude ver a Alice al lado de un porche amarillo, me hizo un gesto para que fuese. Me giré y vi a Jake que miraba con ojos sombríos a Alice al igual que esta a él.

-¿Pasa algo Jake?

-No nada, ¿vamos?

-Esto… si, ves pidiéndolos, ahora entro, me ha llamado Alice.

-Esta bien… no tardes -se dio la vuelta y entró.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaba Alice, en su rostro apareció su enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, Alice.

-Vaya Bella que coincidencia.

-Vivimos en el mismo pueblo Alice ¡vaya coche que tienes!

-Buah, no es nada un regalo de Edward –joder con el regalo de Edward… que no era nada decía, si tenía que costar más que un diamante.

-Oye ¿por qué mirabas así a Jacob?

-¿A quién? Te refieres al chuc… -me quedé parada _¿Alice iba a llamar a Jacob chucho?_- no es nada, no te preocupes Bella, pero yo lo que te quería preguntar es: ¿que te vas a poner para esta noche?

-Pues no se Alice… ¿qué me tengo que poner?

-El vestido que tienes blanco con flores es precioso… te quedaría muy bien.

-¿Y como sabes que tengo un vestido así? –Se quedó rígida de repente.

-Es que _lo vi_… en tu casa. –¿lo vio? pero si lo tengo en el armario… y ¡Un momento! ¿Alice ha ido a mi casa?

-Ah, bueno me tengo que ir Jacob me espera.

-¿De qué le conoces? No es de Forks.

-Ya, es de la reserva y le conozco desde que llevábamos pañales, es mi mejor amigo. –Alice cada vez se iba tensando más.

-Oh, bueno esta noche te veo, Bella.

-Si Alice, hasta la noche. –se metió en su fantástico coche y se fue.

Jacob me estaba esperando, tenía los pasteles en la mano.

-Vaya que rápido.

-Si, no había casi nadie, ¿qué quería?

-Nada, cosas de chicas –me miró alzando una ceja. –esta bien te lo contaré de camino a tu casa. Dame los pasteles, sigues conduciendo.

-Genial.-dijo con enorme sonrisa.

Dejamos los pasteles a Billy en el frigorífico y bajamos a la playa. Estábamos tumbados en la arena cuando oímos un aullido. Jake se levantó de golpe.

-Bella tenemos que irnos a casa.

-¿Ya?, pero Jake ¿qué pasa?

-Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos.

Emprendimos a prisa el camino de vuelta a casa y en poco tiempo estábamos en ella.

-Bella tienes que quedarte aquí tengo que irme.

-Pe-pero…

-Bella por favor.

-¿Qué pasa Jake? –estaba temblando. –Jake nos conocemos desde que éramos bebes, no diré nada ¿Estas metido en algún lio? ¿Drogas? ¡Jake, contéstame! –dije zarandeándole, estaba muy nerviosa y Jacob no paraba de temblar era como si estuviera luchando contra algo.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? –Asentí temerosa no sabía que le pasaba –esta bien tu lo has querido, no te asustes por favor.

-No veo el porqué iba a hacerlo –no dijo nada más, se metió detrás de unos arbustos y desapareció, a los pocos segundos en el lugar de Jacob salió un lobo, su pelaje era marrón clarito y en el hocico tenía una mancha blanca era precioso. No me dio miedo, si era Jacob nunca me haría daño o ¿si?

-¿Jake? –le pregunté temblando y el lobo movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo.

-Wuao, esto supera la ficción –el lobo volvió a desaparecer y apareció Jake.- ¡Oh Jake!

Corrí hasta donde estaba y le abracé.

-Bella entiendo que no quieras hablarme después de lo que has visto y de lo que soy.

-Y… ¿exactamente qué eres?

-Un licántropo.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace un año.

-¿Por qué?, ¿tu solo eres así?

-No, somos todos los chicos más Leah y menos Emily.

-Oh vaya ¿pero por qué?

-Bella es una historia un poco larga… -puse pucheros – si te pones así…, verás los licántropos somos lo opuesto a los vampiros.

-¿Qué? ¿Vampiros? ¿También existen? … y yo que creía que vivía en un mundo normal…-Jake me miró alzando una ceja –sigue, por favor.

-Solo aparecemos si ellos aparecen, mi tatarabuelo lo era y al irse los vampiros de aquí, al no haber ningún peligro nosotros también desaparecimos.

-Entonces significa que han vuelto.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, no te asustes, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

-Está bien, Jake, tranquilo. ¿Cómo haces para cambiar de aspecto?

-¿Cambiar de aspecto?

-Si ya sabes, convertirte en lobo.

-Nosotros lo llamamos entrar en fase. Es un sentimiento un tanto extraño que tienes que dejar que brote y ¡pum! –Del susto que me dio pegué un bote- Te conviertes en lobo.

-No te rías, me has asustado. Estaba demasiado atenta escuchándote.

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta, canija –y siguió riéndose a mi costa.

-El aullido ¿de quien era?

-De Sam, tenemos que ir donde está.

-Oh vale, no te entretengo más… y Jake… me da igual lo que seas siempre serás mi mejor amigo, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Tu secreto, vuestro secreto, está a salvo conmigo – nos abrazamos.

-Gracias, Bella. No creí que fueras tan racional.

-Definitivamente eres un idiota…, me estoy abrasando Jake, ¡estás ardiendo! –Jacob esbozó una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Es consecuencia de ser un licántropo?

-Si

-Vete Jake, te están esperando y no quiero que te regañe Sam por mi culpa.

-Tranquila no me regañará pero recuerda… no se lo digas a nadie, ni a tu madre.

-Jacob ¡por Dios! –soltó una risotada.

-Se que nunca lo harías era solo para ver tu cara –será…- vuelve a casa –asentí.

-Otro día nos vemos.

-Te llamaré.

Me metí en el coche y vi como Jake desapareció entre los arbustos seguramente para entrar en fase.

* * *

><p>La tarde se pasó muy rápida y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en casa de los Cullen. Era hermosa por afuera, también era grandísima. No nos dio tiempo llamar a la puerta cuando Alice la abrió, a su lado estaba Esme y Carlisle.<p>

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Alice.

-Hola –saludamos las dos.

-Pasad –nos dijo Esme –la cena está lista.

-Después te enseñaremos la casa –dijo Alice señalando a Rosalie.

-¡Ey! Buenas famosilla ¿cómo va la vida? –me dijo Emmett tan sonriente como siempre, lo que le gustaba meterse conmigo.

-Pues… no me puedo quejar, la verdad… -le contesté sin mucho afán.

-Buenas, Bella –me dijo Jasper que se acababa de colocar al lado de Alice.

-Hola, Jasper.

En ese momento Edward salió de la cocina y se acercó a donde estaba con sus hermanos.

-Hola, Bella –me saludó con su voz aterciopelada como siempre, no sabía por qué pero cada vez que me hablaba con esa voz me quedaba en las nubes.

-Hola –no pude contestar más.

-Bueno verás tengo un plan para…-me empezó ha hablar Alice pero yo estaba mirando a Edward que a la vez sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, estaba completamente enamorada, pero eso era alto secreto.

-Todos a la mesa –anunció Carlisle.

-Bueno luego te lo cuento.- Asentí.

Nos sentamos de la siguiente manera: Carlisle en una punta presidiendo la mesa, a su derecha estaba Esme seguida de mamá y de mi, a su izquierda estaba Rosalie, Emmett y Edward quedando este en frente mía –que vergüenza iba a pasar- Alice se sentó a mi lado y Jasper en frente suya Esme se encargó de trinchar el pollo y repartirlo. Una vez hecho esto empezamos a cenar.

Ver cenar a los Cullen era muy divertido. Cada vez que se metían a la boca un trozo de pollo ponían caras muy raras -eran peores que yo cuando mamá hacía lentejas- trataban de disimularlo pero no podían…

-Ven Bella –dijo Alice cogiéndome de la mano –te enseñaré mi cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, abrió la primera puerta.

-Aquí es.

Era preciosa y bastante grande.

-Es muy bonita, Alice.

-Pues todavía no has visto lo mejor –abrió otra puerta dentro de la habitación, era un armario tan grande como mi cuarto con un montón de ropa bien colocada en perchas y tapadas con bolsas especiales, también estaban los zapatos que le tocarían limpiar a Emmett.

-Madre mía Alice, ¡estas loca!, pero si es igual de grande que mi cuarto.

-Exagerada…

-Eres una compradora compulsiva. –las tres estallamos a carcajadas. En ese momento entró Emmett.

-¿De que habláis chicas? –dijo moviendo la mano como si tuviera una melena, nos reímos aún más.

-De los zapatos que me tienes que limpiar hermanito, ¿verdad que si Bella?

-Exacto y estábamos calculando el tiempo que tardarías.

-Así… con que esas tenemos ¿no Alice?, ahora verás –dijo cogiendo unos zapatos rojos de charol preciosos.

-Emmett, ni se te ocurra ¡son mis preferidos! –Emmett salió corriendo de la habitación y Alice detrás de él.

-Alice cariño déjale, no hará nada a los zapatos –se oía decir a Jasper mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

-Quédate con Edward, Bella, voy a ocuparme de que no hagan nada a mi osito –me dijo Rosalie y ella también se fue dejándonos a Edward y ami solos.

-¿Siempre son así?

-La mayoría de las veces, son muy divertidos.

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta…

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto de la casa?

-Me gustaría.

-Vamos –dijo cogiéndome de la mano. Las tenía frías, al igual que toda su familia. Me enseñó las demás habitaciones, todas muy bonitas. Al final llegamos a la suya que estaba en el tercer piso.

-Esta es la mía –dijo abriendo la puerta. Era más grande que la de Alice.

Desde la puerta se veía un enorme piano negro precioso, también había un sofá y varias estantería con muchos libros y CD's.

-¿Tocas el piano? –le pregunté.

-Si ¿y tu?

-Papá me enseñó, antes de morirse. Tocábamos todos los días, pero después de morirse he tocado muy pocas veces.

-Y si… yo te lo pidiera ¿tocarías?

-No se…

-Por favor –me cautivo… por más que quisiera no le podía decir que no.

-Está bien –puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó suavemente hasta la banqueta donde nos sentamos uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué me vas a tocar?

-Una canción que hace poco escribí –no se ni como podía hablar.

-Espera –se levantó y apagó la luz –ya está, cuando quieras.

Me gustó que apagase la luz, sabía que estaba a mi lado porque podía sentirlo pero no sé… era diferente. Cogí aire y empecé la canción, cantaba bien me lo habían dicho muchas veces pero no sé si a Edward le gustaría, ya no me podía echar atrás así que seguí y lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Cuando terminé moví la cabeza para verle y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Es preciosa, al igual que tú –me dijo en un susurro, me ruboricé.

* * *

><p>Gracias a<strong>: <strong>**isa-21****, ****AnithaPattzCullenPacker****, ****MeliicadyCullen****, ****claudia cullen xD****, Deysi Maria, ****Zoe Hallow****, bea, ****miadharu28**, _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.

Chicas, gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leer y comentar! Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo! Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Gracias –contesté con voz ronca.

Se fue acercando poco a poco y nos fundimos en un beso cálido. No me creía que estuviera besando al chico del que sin quererlo me había enamorado, claro que él, no lo sabía.

Al poco rato se separó y me sentó bien en la banqueta.

-Nos van a interrumpir –me dijo. Unos segundos más tarde entraron Esme y mamá seguidas de todos los demás.

-¿Has cantado tu? –preguntó incrédula Rosalie pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ss… Si –tartamudeé.

-¿Y has tocado el piano? –me preguntó Esme.

-Si –contestó Edward.

-Vaya vaya con la famosilla… no deja de sorprendernos –Emmett siempre igual yo le hice una mueca.

-Emmett –dijeron todos, el interpelado se asustó falsamente y todos reímos.

Estaba confundida me acababa de besar con Edward y él actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sería mejor así pero tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él sobre eso. Mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, nos tenemos que ir.

-Si, mamá –Alice vino a mí y me abrazó.

-Hasta mañana Bella. –Rosalie me abrazó al igual que Alice.

-¡Achuchón! –gritó Emmett y los tres chicos nos abrazaron. Yo estaba en medio.

-Me ahogo, no respiro –dije entre risas para que apartaran y me dejaran irme. Me despedí de Carlisle y Esme, me monté en el coche de mamá y nos fuimos a casa.

Me levanté un poco aturdida había tenido un sueño raro que no conseguía recordar. Desayuné lo primero que pillé.

-Mamá voy a dar una vuelta, necesito que me de el aire.

-De acuerdo cariño –dijo mamá desde el estudio- no vuelvas tarde.

Salí a la calle y me dirigí al bosque, necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas esa semana. Me adentré en el bosque, no fue mucho o eso me pareció a mí. Me senté en el suelo al lado de un árbol y empecé a recordar todo lo ocurrido. Mi mejor amigo al que conocía desde que llevábamos pañales me había dicho que era un licántropo al igual que casi todos los quileute que conocía y que eran así por culpa de los vampiros que habían vuelto. ¿Qué vampiros? Haber Bella piensa, tienen la piel pálida –cada vez que decía un adjetivo aparecía un miembro de la familia Cullen en mi mente-, son fríos como el hilo, fuertes, inmortales, corren muy rápido, guapísimos y… beben sangre. En ese momento oí un ruido que me sacó enteramente de mis pensamientos, me puse alerta. A los pocos segundos de entre los arbustos apareció una chica de unos 20 años con el pelo rizado color castaño oscuro, pálida con los ojos rojos, que se aproximaba lentamente hacia mi.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le escupí, ella se paró en seco.

-Vaya esa pregunta nunca me la habían hecho, suelo ser más rápida –murmuró más para sus adentros que para mi. –ya que lo preguntas te contestaré, soy Marissa –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Ella avanzaba y yo retrocedía, era como un concurso de baile y estaba claro quien perdería.

En ese instante mi pie resbaló con una raíz y caí al suelo.

-¿Sabes? –dijo aquella vampira mientras se acercaba –nunca he tenido la oportunidad de alimentarme de un famoso –ya estaba de rodillas al lado mío, mi respiración era agitada, tenía miedo pero no porque fuera a morir si no por las consecuencias que le traería a mamá mi muerte ya había superado la de papá pero otra más… no creo que lo superara – y tu-prosiguió- serás la primera.

Vi que se acercaba lentamente a mi cuello, cada vez respiraba más fuerte. A partir de ahí todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Edward como un relámpago empujó a Marissa llevándosela lejos de mi, acto seguido aparecieron el resto de los Cullen. Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle fueron con Edward, y las chicas se quedaron conmigo tapándome el campo de visión, impidiéndome que viera algo.

-¿Estas bien, cielo? –me preguntó Esme

-Si… estoy bien.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido salir sola? –en el tono de voz de Alice se podían ver notas de preocupación, enfado y ¿alegría?

-Necesitaba pensar, estar sola, y en casa con mamá es imposible. –Todavía estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Deja que la examine, Esme –dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí mientras Esme se apartaba - ¿tienes alguna herida?

-No, no me ha hecho nada, me iba a morder cuando Edward la empujó –todos se tensaron menos Carlisle que examinó mi brazo con calma –Bella nosotros somos…

-Vampiros –concluí, ¿a mí me había afectado algo o que? ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad?

-Sí, pero nosotros no somos como la que acabas de ver –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Te refieres a Marissa? –era consciente de que 7 pares de ojos me miraban detenidamente esperando alguna reacción exagerada.

-Si, verás nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, aprendimos a controlar nuestra sed y podemos vivir entre los humanos siempre y cuando no haya sol –alcé una ceja- eso te lo explicará Edward, no me atreví a mirarle asíque mantuve la vista en Carlisle- Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie –Asentí.

-Ven aquí –Rosalie me abrazó, necesitaba un abrazo y ella me lo dio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Alice- Edward y tú tenéis mucho de que hablar.

-Adiós, Bella –me dijo Esme mientras me abrazaba, a los pocos segundos los Cullen ya habían desaparecido dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

.

.

.

Él me estaba dando la espalda y yo todavía seguía sentada.

-Edward… -dije con voz temblorosa mientras me levantaba. Me fui acercando lentamente hasta quedar delante de él.

-Bella yo… -me susurró angustiado- … yo debería habértelo dicho antes, no quería que te enteraras así y menos cuando has estado en peligro por culpa de lo que soy, entiendo que quieras alejarte de mi.

-Edward no me voy a alejar de ti, te amo.

-¿Qué me amas? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Quién puede amar a un monstruo? –dijo con un tono de vos más alto mientras se alejaba de mi.

-¿Es que acaso tu no sientes lo mismo? ¿Por qué si no es así… entonces por qué me besaste ayer? ¡Y no me digas que estoy loca! Con bastantes cosas he tenido que lidiar esta semana –contesté malhumorada.

No me contestaba, no me miraba, y yo cada vez estaba más enfadada.

-¡Mírame! –le grité- ¡Mírame y ten valor para decirme que no me amas!

Se volvió y analizó mi cara, estaba que echaba humo y no aguantaba más ¿por qué me trataba así?, en ese momento apareció junto a mí, me levantó el mentón con su mano y nuestros labios se juntaron. Él pasó su brazo por mi espalda y me atrajo contra su cuerpo yo enredé mis manos en su pelo, me costaba respirar pero no quería separarme de él, de sus labios. Al final él me separó levemente.

-Te amo –me susurró el oído.

-Y yo –hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y estuvimos así un rato.

-¿Sabes? –me preguntó, yo alcé la cabeza para verlo mejor- has sido muy valiente al decirme lo que me has dicho antes.

-No te pensaba dejar escapar así, necesitaba una razón. Sin saberlo me he enamorado de ti. Te amo demasiado Edward Cullen.

-Y yo a ti Isabella –alcé una ceja –Bella.

-Mucho mejor –dije sonriéndole- Esto… Edward

-Dime, amor –me encantó que me llamara así.

-¿Cómo es que sabíais que esta aquí? –se envaró ante mi pregunta- digo ni a mi madre le he dicho donde iba, tan solo que salía a tomar el aire.

-Veras… algunos vampiros tenemos dones –hizo una pausa mientras me miraba, no dije nada solo le mire sus preciosos ojos dorados esperando que me contara– Jasper puede controlar las emociones de la gente, yo leo todas las mentes menos la tuya y Alice puede ver el futuro –dijo dando un suspiro- por eso llegamos a tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no me puedes leer la mente?

-No lo se, es algo raro, pero Carlisle tampoco sabe a que se debe.

-Oh.

-Ven –dijo montándome en su espalda –te llevaré a casa.

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada cuando estábamos atravesando el bosque a una grandísima velocidad. Paró al borde de él.

-Guau, quiero repetirlo –dije con una enorme sonrisa, él también me sonrió.

-Otro día, ahora tienes que entrar en tu casa antes de que tu madre se preocupe.

-Pero no me quiero separar de ti.

-No me voy a ir, entraré por tu ventana.

-Te verán los vecinos.

-Jaja, te aseguro que no.

-Esta bien… -me acerqué a él en busca de algo que adivinó y otra vez sus labios se juntaron con los míos.

-Te veo en unos minutos, amor –y desapareció. Crucé la calle y entré en casa.

-Mamá ya estoy aquí.

-Muy bien cielo –me asomé al estudio- ¿qué haces?

-Eligiendo unos colores para una casa.

-Vale, yo estoy en mi habitación voy a dibujar un poco. –mamá asintió.

Crucé el pasillo, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y vi a aquel ser divino que estaba contemplando mi boceto.

* * *

><p>Bueno… Ahora ya sabe lo de los Cullen… Espero que os haya gustadoo!<p>

Gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo Siete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Lo has hecho tú? –me dijo en voz baja.

-Si… no está acabado –teníamos que hablar en voz baja ya que mamá estaba separada por una habitación –como mi madre se entere de que estas aquí… -dije sonriendo solo de imaginarme a mamá entrando por la puerta y viendo a Edward en mi cuarto.

-No nos pillará –dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? –le dije mientras me cogía la cabeza con sus manos.

-¿Recuerdas que puedo leer las mentes?, sabría si tu madre decide venir a "verte" -yo perseguía sus labios y él para hacerme rabiar me daba besos cortitos, hasta que crucé mis manos por su cuello y él me apretó contra su cuerpo, en ese momento nos fundimos en un beso apasionado pero a la vez dulce y tierno. Estuvimos rato besándonos hasta que Edward se tensó y me separó de él suavemente.

-Ponte a dibujar, viene tu madre –iba a irse.

-No te vallas.

-¿Me meto en el cuarto de baño? –Asentí con una leve risita. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos apareció mamá.

-Cielo, me acaba de llamar Maquii, he quedado con ella para comer y luego iremos de compras ¿te vienes?

-Un plan tentador, pero no tengo ganas, además quiero intentar terminarte tu cuadro.

-Como quieras, cielo.

-¿Te importa si llamo a Alice o Rose para que venga por la tarde?

-No, claro que no, se una niña buena.

-Lo intentaré –dije con una sonrisa. Si ella supiera… La acompañé hasta el porche.

-Adiós, cielo –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós y ten cuidado.

Una vez hubo desaparecido el coche me metí en la casa y cerré la puerta. Al darme la vuelta me encontré a Edward que estaba más cerca de lo que creía, al principio me asusté pero después una gran sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

-¿Con que vas a llamar a Alice o a Rose? –dijo mientras me acorralaba contra la pared y levantaba mi mentón.

-Solo era una coartada, para disimular ya sabes…

-Ya…-dijo mientras me daba un beso de los suyos, no quería separarme de sus labios pero debía hacerlo tenía que respirar- ay Bella… -susurró.

-Te quiero –le dije y me abracé fuerte contra él.

-No sabes cuánto te he esperado.

Estuvimos largo rato en la entrada oyendo nuestras respiraciones y mi corazón alocado. De pronto me vino a la cabeza la vampira de la cual los Cullen me habían salvado esta mañana.

-Edward… ¿Qué le pasó a Marissa?

-Veras Bella… la única forma de matar a un vampiro es "cortándolo" en pedazos y después quemarlos.

-Creo que me hago una idea.

-Nadie te hará daño –dijo apretándome más contra él- no lo permitiré.

-Lo sé. –Permanecimos abrazados un rato. Lo quería tanto, no quería despegarme de él.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la casa?

-Por supuesto –empecé por la plata baja, en la que estábamos, y después le enseñé las habitaciones de arriba, la última fue mi cuarto.

-Y… se me olvidaba lo mejor, ¡vamos! –le dije cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él. Bajamos al patio y me planté delante de la piscina- esta es la mejor parte de la casa después de mi cuarto, claro.

-Te encanta ¿eh? –dijo cogiéndome de la cintura.

-No más que tú –hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Vaya, es bueno saberlo –me besó.

Edward había sido la primera persona a la que había besado, la persona por la cual había sentido más que por ninguna otra, incluso superaba lo que sentía por Jacob, él era un hermano para mi, me había apoyado en todo, había estado en mis peores y mejores días y nunca me había abandonado, le quería muchísimo, pero lo que sentía por Edward era un amor diferente, para mí lo era todo, para mí era **inevitable** amarlo, nunca lo podría dejar de amar por más que quisiera.

Pasamos la mañana juntos, me preparé una tortilla francesa y me la comí en la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Después nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película.

-Edward ¿me contarás a que se refería Carlisle con lo del Sol? ¿Pero no te desintegrarás ni nada no? –soltó una enorme carcajada mientras yo continuaba seria mirándolo.

-Eres muy graciosa, amor.

-Lo se, Anni me lo dice muchas veces –ahora le acompañé en las risas – ¿pero me lo contarás o no?

-Te lo mostraré.

-Entonces como hoy no hay sol y no hace frío estaba pensando… -dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios- que nos podíamos bañar en la piscina –le besé.

-Por supuesto –dijo Alice que acababa de entrar por la puerta, ¡nos había interrumpido!- aquí traigo los bañadores. –Edward soltó un leve gruñido.

-Que oportuna Alice –le dijo Edward, esta le sacó la lengua.

-Lo siento, no he podido sujetarla –se disculpó Jasper apenado.

-Tomad –dijo mientras nos pasaba los bañadores. El de Edward era de pantalón corto negro, el mío rojo escarlata y pequeño, daba miedo hasta mirarlo.

-Alice yo tengo el mío –dije pasándoselo otra vez. Puso mala cara y yo le hice un puchero.

-Está bien…, te acompaño. –subimos a mi habitación cogí mi bikini y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

-¿Estas pintando tu esto?

-Como si no lo supieras –oí una risita…

-Era por preguntar…

-Ya estoy… -me quedé alucinada al ver el cuerpo perfecto de Alice ella también se había puesto el bikini.

-Jope Alice me haces bañarme contigo que tienes ese pedazo de cuerpo… y mira el mío.

-No seas tonta Bella… tu no estas nada mal… pero no te preocupes por mi, se te caerá la baba en cuanto veas a Edward –dijo con su risita de duende.

-No me iba a extrañar… -y las dos reímos a carcajadas. Bajamos las escaleras y salimos a la piscina, Jasper y Edward estaban ya dentro haciendo el tonto. Me quedé parada en la puerta observando su perfecto y hermoso cuerpo, viendo como las gotas de agua resbalaban en él, se le marcaban todos los músculos y como diría Celia también se le marcaban "las tabletas de chocolate". Alice tenía razón y me dio un codazo, en ese momento reaccioné.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo Alice mientras estiraba su toalla en el césped –ni se te ocurra, cariño –advirtió a Jasper y este y Edward comenzaron a reírse. Edward se acercó a mí.

-Jasper había pensado tirarla al agua…-me miró de arriba a bajo- estas… ¿cómo definirlo?... muy sexy –hizo que me pusiera colorada- es la verdad –dijo pasando sus manos por mis mejillas- este bikini azul te queda perfecto –dijo mientras me daba un beso. No se como fue pero a los pocos segundos habíamos caído al agua.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! –Dije con una sonrisa – y tú, Alice, me podrías haber avisado.

-Soy malvada… muajajaja –puso una cara muy rara mientras lo decía y todos estallamos a risas. Mientras Alice hacía que tomaba el sol y jugaba a las cartas con Jasper, Edward y yo estábamos en la piscina. Estaba sentada en las escaleras de la piscina mientras Edward me mostraba como podía estar debajo del agua sin la necesidad de respirar. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo y la verdad es que me preocupaba así que me metí buceando y llegué hasta el fondo, donde estaba él. Abrió los ojos y yo le hice un gesto con la mano para que subiera, me agarró de la cintura y me sacó del agua.

-Me estabas preocupando… -dije poniendo un puchero.

-No debes hacerlo, -me dijo en un susurro- soy inmortal ¿recuerdas? –dijo con su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Me sacó de la piscina con una facilidad impresionante y cogió mi toalla envolviéndome en ella, nos sentamos en el césped, yo en su regazo, y estuvimos observando como la otra pareja jugaba a las cartas.

Vi como Edward se levantaba y cogía a Alice en brazos, esta empezó a patalear.

-¡Suéltame! –gritaba, yo no podía parar de reír al ver aquella escena.

-Lo siento, Alice –decía Edward- tú me has estropeado mi tarde con Bella te toca pagar –y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa maléfica. A los pocos segundos estaban en el agua. Yo seguía enroscada en mi toalla.

**.**

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos Bella –me había dicho Alice después de un rato.

-Vale, mañana nos vemos ¿no?

-Por supuesto –me dijo abrazándome.

-Yo también debería irme, puede que venga tu madre.

-No se si aguantaré tanto tiempo… -dije con un puchero.

-Vendré esta noche a verte.

-¿Cómo? –le pregunté sorprendida.

-Por la ventana de tu habitación, como esta mañana.

-Entonces creo que podré aguantar… -Edward sonrió y depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

-Adiós amor –me dijo mientras salía.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo. –Se subió al coche de Alice y se fueron.

* * *

><p>Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero es que he estado de vacaciones y hasta ayer no volví. Espero que os haya gustado este capi, muchos besos.<p>

Gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba en la alfombra de mi habitación, con el pijama puesto, leyendo mientras esperaba a Edward. Ya hacía rato que mamá había llegado, que habíamos cenado y que yo me había subido a mi habitación para irme "a acostar".

-¿Qué lees? –me susurró Edward al oído mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me acunaba entre sus brazos.

-Em… 1984 –le contesté enseñándole la tapa del libro para que la viera. Levanté mi cara y nos dimos un piquito.

-¿Mañana tienes entrenamiento? –deje el libro y me acurruqué en su pecho frío como el hielo.

-Si, y es el que más dura de toda la semana y no podré estar contigo por la tarde.

-Si que podremos pasar la tarde juntos.

-¿Cómo?

-Te llevaré a entrenar y me quedaré allí, me gusta verte entrenar es… no se como decirlo… -hizo una pausa- …fascinante – levanté un poco la cara y le miré con una ceja levantada, el soltó una risita.

-Bueno no será lo mismo que estar acurrucada en ti, pero no suena mal.

-Creo que es hora de que te acuestes, si no mañana no tendrás ganas de levantarte.

-¿No duermes?

-No

-¿Nunca?

-No nos hace falta.

-Vaya… Si que eres rarito –dije con una sonrisa- pero me gusta. No quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes conmigo.

-Como quieras, amor, pero ahora –dijo levantándose y cogiéndome como un bebe- a la cama.

Me tumbó y el hizo lo mismo.

-Te quiero –le susurré mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

Esa noche no la pasé tan bien como pensaba...aunque estuviera Edward a mi lado mientras yo durmiera… Tuve una pesadilla muy extraña y escalofriante a la vez...

_Estaba de pie, en medio del bosque... y unos metros mas adelante... había una persona erguida, espaldas hacia mi... tenia el color del pelo parecido al de Edward, pero algo mas claro... y pensé que sería él, así que le llamé... pero no me contestaba, no se giró, entonces comencé a andar hacia él, pero cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos, se giró... Y puede entonces ver su cara... Era hermosísima, casi tanto como la de Edward. Deduje entonces que debía de ser otro vampiro... otro vampiro... como Marissa... y comprendí que debía correr... Aunque sabía que no duraría mucho...__**él**__ era más rápido. Así que me quede completamente quieta... Observando su figura, que solo me miraba fijamente... Y entonces hizo eso que tanto adoraba de Edward... su risa torcida... y noté un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo... y mientras comenzó a andar hacia mí, noté que mis pies no me respondían... no podía moverme, estaba totalmente paralizada... no por el miedo a morir, sino porque no vería más a Edward... mi querido Edward. Poco después, no tardó en llegar hasta estar a escasos metros de mí... y pronunció un nombre...ese nombre que ya oí una vez... __**¿Dónde está Marissa?**__ Yo no le contesté hasta pasar unos segundos, repasando de nuevo su rostro, inescrutable pero a la vez hermoso... volvió a repetirme la pregunta... __**¿Dónde está Marissa?**__ Esta vez le respondí… le dije que estaba muerta porque había intentado matarme… __**No me extraña... hueles tan bien...**__ me quedé otra vez paralizada se acercó dos pasos más... pensé que ya no me quedaba mucho más... entonces tensó los músculos, se agachó en una posición como si fuese a saltar... saltar hacia mi... para matarme... y cuando saltó, cerré los ojos..._ y me levanté de un salto de la cama...

Edward estaba a mi lado, y según me incorporé me abrazó... su cuerpo estaba helado, como siempre... debía ser porque mi cuerpo, estaba empapado en sudor...

-¿Estás bien, amor?- me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

- ... sí..., ahora que estoy contigo, si- le miré y le besé.

-¿Qué has soñado que te has agitado tanto esta noche?- me dijo aún preocupado

- Pues… no lo sé exactamente… estaba en medio del bosque y había un vampiro que quería matarme… porque matasteis a Marissa… supongo que sería un familiar que yo me he imaginado o algo así…- le dije con algo de miedo y extrañeza en mi voz. No lo podía evitar, sentía miedo.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Estamos aquí contigo para protegerte… No te pasara nada nunca. Te lo prometo- me dijo.

-Te quiero- y le volví a besar.

.

.

.

-Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde al instituto. -Me levanté, me duché rápido, me vestí y bajé a desayunar… Edward ya se había ido por la ventana para que mamá no le viera, vendría a la hora de ir al instituto a por mí.

-Cielo –me dijo mamá mientras metía algunas cosas en su bolso- me tengo que ir a Por Angeles a trabajar, mañana por la tarde estaré aquí, vamos a terminar de decorar una casa.

-Oh, esta bien.

-¿No te molesta quedarte sola?

-No, no te preocupes, están Rose y Alice, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto no había pensado en ello. –Hizo una pausa y repasó todo lo que llevaba en el bolso por si le faltaba algo- me voy ya, cariño –se despidió de mi y se fue.

Al poco rato un coche pitó, seguramente era Edward y así era. Cogí la mochila y salí de casa, cerrando tras de mi la puerta con llave.

-Hola- dije al entrar por la puerta del copiloto.

-Hola, mi vida –cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó largo rato- Bella respira –dijo mientras me separaba amablemente de él.

-Es un poco imposible acordarme de ciertas cosas cuando me besas.

-Entonces creo que no te debería besar –le cogí de la camiseta y le atraje a mi quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-No lo digas ni en broma, Edward Cullen –le dije simulando estar seria, el esbozó en una enorme sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así –dijo deshaciendo el espacio que había entre nuestros labios y juntándolos. Esta vez fui yo quien se separó.

-Llegaremos tarde…

Arrancó el coche y nos fuimos al instituto. Allí ya estaban el resto de Cullen. El día paso aburrido menos las clases que tenía con Edward y con Alice. En Educación Física estuve ayudando al profesor a enseñar a todos mis compañeros a tirarse de cabeza, a todos menos a Alice y Edward que estaban escusados por su padre de practicar esta asignatura, ellos simplemente se limitaban a observarnos. Al acabar el instituto Edward me llevó a casa y se quedó haciéndome compañía, comí espaguetis bajo su atenta mirada, veía como ponía caras raras cada vez que me los metía a la boca, luego estuvimos despanzurrados en el sofá hasta la hora de irme a entrenar. Edward me llevó a la piscina como me había dicho esa misma mañana.

-Te dejo que te vayas, te vas aburrir, son tres horas seguidas y estarás solo –dije un poquito triste.

-No te preocupes, no me importa, nunca me aburriría, no si la cosa está relacionada contigo –dijo con una sonrisa, yo también le sonreí- así que vamos.

Salimos del coche y fuimos al pabellón.

-Me iré a sentar a las gradas, espera a tus amigas que vienes por ahí detrás –me dijo antes de salir, yo asentí y él me dio un beso corto y desapareció tras la puerta.

-Bella –gritaron Evee, Celia y Anni.

-Hola chicas –las saludé.

-Vamos, hoy empezamos coreografía –dijo Celia dando saltitos.

-¡Yupii! –Evee, Anni y yo lo dijimos a la vez.

Entramos en el pabellón, nos cambiamos y comenzamos el entrenamiento. No se me hizo largo pero me sentía mal por haber dejado a Edward solo aunque cada vez que le miraba me mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Al salir del entrenamiento, ahí estaba Edward, con su Volvo, esperándome para llevarme de vuelta a casa, ya era un poco tarde… Me dirigí hacia él y le volví a besar, delicadamente, no lo había hecho desde que comenzó el entrenamiento en la piscina… Era demasiado tiempo sin poder besarle, le necesitaba…

Subimos al coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Cuando llegamos, vimos a Alice afuera, con una cara inescrutable y algo seria… Entonces me dirigí hacia Edward para preguntarle, pero tenía también la cara seria, igual que la de Alice. Cuando aparcó, se quedó quieto, con el motor aún encendido… me empecé a asustar y le pregunté:

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?

- ¿Cómo era el personaje de tu pesadilla?

- Eeeh, pues era alto, como tú, de pelo rubio, un poquito oscuro, casi tanto como el tuyo… ojos verdes, tenia el cuerpo parecido al de Emmett en tamaño y fuerza…

-Vale, ¿puedes entrar en casa? Ahora vamos Alice y yo…

- Está bien…- bajé del coche, miré otra vez a Alice que aún seguía seria, y se dirigió a la ventanilla del coche de Edward. Yo entré en casa, y mamá no estaba, aún no volvería de Port Angeles hasta mañana por la tarde… Fui a mi habitación, dejé las cosas del entrenamiento en su sitio correspondiente, me duché y me cambié de ropa. Me dirigí a la cocina, cogí algo para picar, no tenía demasiada hambre por lo de mi pesadilla… _¿qué es lo que podría haber provocado que estuviesen así Alice y Edward?_

Entonces llamaron a la puerta… pensé quién podría ser a estas horas… no creo que Alice y Edward me fueran a gastar una broma… Fui hacia la puerta y abrí con cuidado… Eran Emmett y Jasper… ¿pero qué hacían aquí?

- ¡Hola Bella!- dijeron los dos

- Hola Emmet, hola Jasper… ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Edward y Alice nos dijeron que viniéramos, ellos están en camino- dijo Emmet mientras pasaba al salón de casa y Jasper le seguía

- ¿Y porqué estáis aquí?

- Eeh… pues… - tartamudeó Emmett

- Creemos que puede ir algo mal…- dijo de repente Jasper

- ¿Qué va a ir mal?- inquirí… me temía lo peor… En ese momento llegaron Alice y Edward

- El vampiro de tu sueño… es el hermano de Marissa…- dijo Edward, aún con su cara seria e inescrutable, pero su voz no estaba alterada de ninguna forma- se llama Álvaro… y está aquí, en Forks…

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí otro más. Bueno ya empiezan los problemas… ¿Cómo solucionarán esto? Espero vuestras opiniones! Besitos.<p>

.

.

.

Por cierto han anunciado este fick en esta pagina http : / letrasdehieloyfuego . blogspot . com (sin espacios) En ella también hay un montón de ficks anunciados, así que os recomiendo que paséis porque seguro que encontráis alguno que os guste.

.

.

.

Gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, ****MaRiia, ****Iga Emo - 12L** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo Nueve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me quedé helada... no sabía cómo... pero estaba por segunda vez en peligro... Álvaro podría venir a matarme en cualquier momento...

-¿Bella?

- Ehh... ¿y qué quiere decir que Álvaro está en Forks?

-Pues... que seguramente busque venganza por lo de su hermana..., pero todavía no sabemos que hace aquí, tenemos que esperar hasta que vea algo nuevo -dijo Alice, me cogió del brazo y me sentó en el sofá.

- Ya sabes que puedo tener visiones del futuro, ¿no?

- Sí...

- Pues verás… he tenido una visión en la que aparecíais Álvaro y tú en un bosque, tú estabas en el suelo y Álvaro se acercaba a ti lentamente… y ahí se acaba. No he podido ver nada más.

No sabía como responder... estaba... ausente... cuando se me pasó, miré a Edward detenidamente... tenía el aspecto de estar muy nervioso... demasiado, marcado en su cara... tenía miedo... o eso parecía...

-Bueno, ¿y qué si viene Álvaro a visitar a Bella?- inquirió Emmett con una sonrisa - nosotros somos más.

-Primero habrá que saber qué es lo que busca exactamente... puede que solo esté buscando una respuesta lógica y no pretenda hacer nada malo... - contestó Jasper.

En ese momento Alice se quedó parada, muy quieta con los ojos mirando al vacío.

-Alice, ¡Alice! –me levanté de un salto del sofá y me dirigí hacia ella pero Edward me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo a él.

-Tranquila solo está teniendo una visión –me tranquilizó mientras me sujetaba la cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿Qué has visto, Alice? –preguntó Jasper un poco nervioso.

-Es Álvaro…

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Emmett.

-Se va, le he visto irse, lo ha decidido.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó Emmett- y yo que pensaba divertirme…

-Creo que no nos tenemos que preocupar por un tiempo de él –dijo Alice mientras miraba a Edward, vi como este asentía.

-Si, pero nos mantendremos alerta solo por si acaso, no quiero que le pase nada.

-Tranquilo Edward estaré vigilando… -dijo Alice para que se calmara- nosotros nos vamos, no te preocupes Bella no pasará nada, se ha ido –me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo.

-S… Si… –dije tartamudeando.

-Adiós, Bella –dijeron Emmett y Jasper.

-Adiós –les contesté y se fueron.

-Tranquila amor, ya has oído a Alice, se ha ido –me abrazó otra vez- no dejaré que nadie te haga daño nunca.

-Todo ha sido por mi culpa… -y era verdad si no hubiera salido, si no me hubiera encontrado a Marissa todo esto no hubiera pasado, nadie estaría en peligro.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Bella, ¿me oyes? –Dijo cogiéndome la cara con sus frías manos- de nada –volvió a repetir.

-Te quiero Edward y no quiero perderte –dije abrazándome a él.

-Bella no me perderás, me quedaré contigo para siempre, TE AMO –me levantó el mentón y juntó sus labios con los míos, ese beso hizo que olvidara por completo todo lo que había pasado, ese era el propósito de Edward, que no me preocupara, y lo había conseguido. Necesitaba respirar por lo que me separé de él.

-Necesitas dormir Bella, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y mañana hay instituto –Edward tenía razón estaba cansada no podía ni andar, me cogió como un bebé y me llevó a la cama. La abrió y me metió delicadamente en ella, me agarré a él para que no se fuera y le obligué a tumbarse conmigo.

-Todavía no te he oído tocar el piano, me la debes… -dije medio dormida, el rió entre dientes.

-Me oirás te lo prometo pero ahora duerme, mi vida.

Me acurruqué sobre su pecho helado. Poco a poco se me iban cerrando los ojos hasta que la oscuridad se me echó encima. Esa noche no tuve ninguna pesadilla.

.

.

.

La luz de la mañana entraba por la gran cristalera de mi habitación despertándome.

-Bueno días, cielo –me dijo con su aterciopelada voz- va siendo hora de levantarse o llegaremos tarde.

-Esta bien, ya voy –le besé y me fui a la ducha.

Me metí en ella e intenté relajarme, me quería olvidar de lo que pasó anoche ya que Alice me había dicho que no había por qué preocuparse, que _Álvaro se había ido_. Cuando terminé de arreglarme bajé a la cocina… umm… ¿olía a huevos fritos con bacon?... llegué a la cocina y vi que Edward me había preparado el desayuno.

-Muchísimas gracias, amor –le dije mientras me arrimaba a él y le daba un beso.

-Es la primera comida humana que hago asíque todavía no me las des…

-Seguro que está muy rico –me sentó en una silla y me arrimó el plato. Empecé a comer, estaba riquísimo.

-Esta muy bueno, Edward.

-Me alegro, no sabía como me iba a salir.

-¿Y como lo has hecho? A ti nuestra comida te da… ¿asco?

-Si, es cierto, pero con Internet y un poquito de voluntad todo es posible.

-Eres increíble, eres perfecto –le dije mientras me levantaba y me sentaba encima de él abrazándolo.

-Lo sé –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Serás creído… -dije con una leve risita y el soltó una gran carcajada.

-No tienes remedio…, te pones muy guapa cuando estas así.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quién es la creída ahora? –me preguntó con una ceja levantada y con la misma sonrisa de antes. Yo solo miré para los lados sin contestarle. Después nos fuimos al instituto, las dos primeras clases me tocaron con él después me tocaba con Alice.

-Bella, tengo que contarte una cosa –me dijo mientras nos sentábamos- el sábado que viene es el cumpleaños de Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Y como que él no me lo ha dicho?

-Verás el no le da mucha importancia a su cumpleaños, al de los demás si pero al suyo propio no.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se… Bueno la cuestión es que he pensado en hacerle una fiesta, nos tienes que ayudar, eres la única a la que Edward no le puede leer la mente y eso juega a nuestro favor, con ventaja.

_Si yo la ayudaría, pero… ¿qué le regalaría a Edward? Tiene de todo… ¿y si le regalo un cuadro hecho por mi?__ Es original y seguro que le encantaría, solo me hacía falta una foto de él_…

-Si el cuadro esta muy bien, le gustará, toma la foto –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eres increíble.

-Lo sé –dijo con una risita- esta tarde te recojo a las siete, tenemos reunión en mi casa.

-Pero Edward se enterará –negó con la cabeza- ¿entonces?

-¿No te lo ha dicho?

-Decirme ¿qué?

-Él te lo dirá luego –asentí.

Terminó la clase. Las demás se pasaron rápidas. A última hora me tocaba otra vez con él. Cuando entré en clase él ya estaba sentado en nuestro sitio.

-Hola –le saludé.

-Hola, cielo.

-¿No me tienes que contar nada? –le pregunté.

-Alice…

-Exacto.

-Nos iremos de caza Carlisle, Jasper y yo esta tarde. Estarán los demás para protegerte.

-Edward, tranquilo, no va pasar nada ya oíste a Alice.

-Entonces ¿y esa cara? –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Es que no quiero separarme de ti, pero comprendo que te tengas que ir, el color de tus ojos está cambiando.

Al terminar de decir esto entró el profesor y comenzó la clase, al terminar mandó unos ejercicios para casa. Salimos los dos dados de la mano hacia el aparcamiento, hoy me había traído yo mi coche. Al quedar unos cinco metros Edward se paró en seco y de su garganta surgió un leve gruñido. Levanté la vista hacia sus ojos y vi que estaban mirando algo, seguí la dirección y vi la silueta de un chico apoyado en mi coche.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez. ¿Quién será ese chico apoyado en el coche de Bella? ¡Se aceptan apuestas! ¡Besitos!<p>

.

.

.

Os quiero recomendar una historia que se titula igual que esta y es de **magiccdreamms**. Aunque recién ha comenzado a publicarla la historia promete. Espero que tengáis tiempo de pasaros por la historia.

.

.

.

Han anunciado este fick en esta pagina http : / letrasdehieloyfuego . blogspot . com (sin espacios) En ella también hay un montón de ficks anunciados, así que os recomiendo que paséis porque seguro que encontráis alguno que os guste.

.

.

.

Gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Diez**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por el pelo largo y la piel morena, tenía que ser Jacob y así era.

-Tranquilo solo es Jacob, no me hará daño.

-Bella es un…

-¿Licántropo? –se quedó perplejo ante mi respuesta, creo que no encontraba la causa de porque lo sabía, él asintió – él me lo dijo, luego te cuento –le di un besos en los labios y me despedí de él. Edward se fue a su coche sin quitarme la vista de encima. Me apoyé en el culo de mi coche y me quedé mirando a Jacob.

-¿Te gustó tanto conducirlo como para venir hasta aquí? –le dije lanzándole las llaves, las atrapó con soltura.

-Ya ves… -dijo girándose y mirándome, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pocos segundos después sus ojos cambiaron de rumbo fijándose en mi novio y sus hermanos, se quedó rígido y a los pocos segundos empezó a temblar lo que significaba que entraría en fase delante de todo el instituto por la estúpida rivalidad que había entre licántropos y vampiros.

-Jacob, mírame a los ojos ¿Jacob? –no me hacía caso. Me acerqué a él y cogí su cara entre mis manos tirando de ella hacia abajo obligándole a que me mirara- tranquilízate no va a pasar nada, no te puedes transformar aquí, Jacob por favor tranquilízate.

Su cuerpo se fue relajando poco a poco y los temblores fueron desapareciendo, esto transcurrió en escasos minutos pero a mí me parecieron siglos.

-Creo que conduciré yo –le dije con una media sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Si, será lo mejor.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa? –alzó la vista y después volvió a mirarme.

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer en casa, como en los viejos tiempos? Además creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme hermanita o… ¿no? –dijo mirando a los Cullen.

-Creo que si, pero desde ya te digo que antes de la siete tengo que estar en casa.

-Como diga la señorita –e hizo una reverencia.

-Serás payaso… –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, él se rió. Nos montamos en el coche y salimos del aparcamiento. El coche de Edward nos siguió hasta que me desvié por el camino de La Puhs. _"No le ha gustado nada"_. Luego tendría que hablar largo y tendido con él. Menuda me esperaba.

.

.

.

-Hola, Billy –saludé cuando entramos en la casa.

-Hola ¿qué tal, Bella?

-Bien, gracias.

-Venga vamos sentaos a la mesa la comida ya está –Billy había hecho filetes con ensalada.

-Muy rico, Billy.

-Gracias Bella, es raro oír decir eso en esta casa… -dijo mirando a Jacob que se metía a la boca su quinto filete.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –Billy y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos. Jacob pasó de nosotros y siguió comiendo. Después de comer bajamos a la playa, una vez allí Jacob comenzó con el interrogatorio que yo sabía que tenía preparado.

-¿Qué hacías dada de la mano del chico Cullen?

-¿Te refieres a Edward?

-Si, ese –dijo secante.

-Verás Jake tengo que contarte muchas cosas…

-Te escucho –dijo sin pensárselo dos veces…

-Me imagino… -comencé dubitativa- que ya sabrás que son…

-Vampiros –dijo de inmediato.

-Si -continué- verás el otro día necesitaba pensar y salí al bosque para que me diera el aire… estaba allí sentada en un árbol cuando apareció Marissa.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es esa Marissa?

-Ella me dijo que era una vampira y en pocas palabras que me iba a "comer", estuvo a esto –hice un gesto con los dedos- de que me mordiera, pero apareció Edward y los demás Cullen y me salvaron. Después Carlisle… -le conté todo lo ocurrido después de que me salvasen –y con respecto a Edward …, ante todo no quiero que te enfades, quiero que me escuches primero y después me juzgues, no soportaría perderte Jake eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano ese hermano que nunca tuve y que tengo gracias a ti.

-Bella me estas asustando… -dijo acariciándome- tu también eres como mi hermana … -dijo con una mueca, aunque yo sabía que no era así y que le iba a doler todo lo que le iba a contar… pero era la verdad y le tenía que dejar las cosas claras.

-Prométeme que me dejarás que me explique –le hice pucheros…

-Está bien… te lo prometo.

Suspiré y comencé el relato.

-Verás me he dado cuenta de que amo a Edward desde el primer momento en que le vi, fue cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron en el aparcamiento mi primer día de instituto, desde entonces no he pensado en nadie nada más que en él –Jacob se puso tenso al oír aquello- El día que nos invitaron a cenar los Cullen nos besamos y se quedó ahí, fue al siguiente día cuando me salvaron de Marissa y el resto de los Cullen nos dejaron solos para hablar. Ese día fue el primer día que me dijo que me ama y desde entonces estoy con él. Le quiero de verdad Jacob, le amo, y no soportaría perderle. – A cada palabra que pronunciaba Jacob se iba poniendo más amarillo, quise darle unos segundos pero él no contestaba.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Bella? –Me estaba gritando y se le veía muy enfadado- ¿Pero estas loca?

-Jacob le amo, me da igual lo que sea.

-Bella el no es normal –me estaba hartando.

-¿Y tú si? –le solté, iba hablar pero se cayó de repente- Estoy harta, Jacob –dije en tono bastante serio, él estaba temblando en el suelo, estaba demasiado enfadada con él para darme cuenta de la situación- llego aquí y al día me entero de que eres un licántropo –dije casi chillando- me lo he tomado bastante bien y no te he tratado como a un bicho raro, te he tratado como siempre, aparte, también me entero de que existen los vampiros y justamente me enamoro profunda y perdidamente de uno que me salvó la vida, y cuando te vengo a contar lo que no he contado a nadie porque pensé que tu me entenderías mejor vas y me gritas y me hablas así, no te entiendo Jake –intenté calmarme.

-¿De verdad que no lo entiendes? –le pregunté, no me contesto… esperé unos segundos.

-Tu tampoco lo entiendes, conmigo serías más feliz, yo no te haría daño nunca, yo… yo te amo Bella –dijo cogiéndome de los hombros.

-Pero yo no siento lo mismo, Jacob -me zafé de sus manos- te quiero pero no de la misma manera – ¿es que no era capaz de comprenderlo?, se quedó callado durante unos segundos.

-Me das asco al igual que ellos –que me dijera eso dolió bastante- Nunca pensé que me podrías hacer esto –las lágrimas que tenía contenidas en los ojos comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas, Jacob, mi mejor amigo, me estaba diciendo que le daba asco- no te quiero volver a ver, si vas a estar con ese Cullen –dijo en tono despectivo. Se levantó de la arena y corrió hacia el bosque dejándome allí sola, llorando.

-¡TE ODIO! –le grité aunque él ya había desaparecido entre los arbustos. Me levanté como pude y me fui al coche. Tenía que parar de llorar no me podían ver así porque si no me preguntarían… sobretodo mamá… ¿qué la iba a decir si me preguntaba? ella no podía enterarse de nada… Antes de bajarme del coche y entrar en casa me maquillé un poco para que no se notara, pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? … estaba destrozada… Una vez calmados los impulsos de llorar, entré en casa eran las 18:30 y Alice me vendría a recoger a las 19:00 y mamá ya estaba en casa, acababa de llegar de su viaje.

-Hola, cielo –me dijo en cuanto entró dándome un abrazo.

-Hola, mamá, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien cielo, aquí sigo con más trabajo, bajaba a la cocina para coger una botella de agua cuando has entrado.

-Ahm… Mamá me voy ahora a las 19:00, viene Alice a buscarme tenemos reunión en su casa…

-Vale cielo, pero no vuelvas muy tarde mañana hay clase.

-Si, mamá.

Subía a mi habitación a darme una ducha refrescante, no quería llorar, no debía llorar, Jake no merecía ser mi amigo después de lo de hoy. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa azul.

Alice llegó muy puntual y poco tiempo después ya estábamos en frente de la gran casa de los Cullen.

-Aquí la traigo –dijo Alice en cuanto entró.

-Hola, Bella –vino Esme a abrazarme- ¿Qué tal, cielo? –Esme era para mí como mi segunda madre aunque solo había estado con ella dos días.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¡Bella! –me gritó Rosalie que bajaba las escaleras con Emmett.

-Hola, Rosalie –nos dimos un abrazo.

-Bella –me saludó Emmett. A este le pasaba algo, ¡no se había metido conmigo!

-¿Emmett? ¿Eres tú? –se quedó extrañado.

-Pues claro, ¿quién te crees que soy?

-Llamar a Carlisle, tiene fiebre seguro –Esme, Rosalie y Alice se rieron a carcajadas.

-¿De qué os reís? –inquirió Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-De nada, cariño –dijo Rosalie cogiéndole la mano.

-Bueno venga hay mucho que pensar.

-Alice seguro…, no seguro, no. Alice ya tienes todo planeado y pensado. –dije, ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto, pero me gustaría comentaros algunos detalles.

-Puaj… -soltó Emmett.

-Recuerda que es esto, o mis zapatos… -le dijo Alice cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la gran mesa de madera. Seguro que ya habían hecho otra apuesta y por lo que se ve Emmett había vuelto a perder…

-Empecemos –dijo Alice- tengo todo planeado, Esme, te encargarás del pastel y de los regalos de Edward, Rosalie de los globos, guirnaldas y velas, Emmett tu… tu… -no encontraba ningún oficio para él- tu ayudarás a Rose. Yo me encargo del vestido de Bella.

-Esto y… ¿yo?

-Tú vendrás conmigo ahora mismo aprobarte tu vestido.

-¿Qué vestido? –puso los ojos en blanco.

-El que te vas a poner para la fiesta.

-Pero Alice… -intenté protestar.

-Sshh, nada de pero, yo te lo regalo, tú el viernes le dirás a Edward que se quede contigo, tienes entrenamiento asíque llévatelo, lo entretienes, que no venga a casa… y el sábado por la mañana cuando te despiertes le ¡felicitas! –Se la veía muy entusiasmada- lo he visto, se quedará sorprendido. Ahora a probarte tu vestido. Subimos a su enorme habitación y sacó del armario un precioso vestido azul eléctrico precioso. **(N/A: si espacios. ****http: .blogspot. com/_eOiiYOB8QGU /SdfI43rFGiI/ AAAAAAAAAhA /jIWKruwNxeI /s400/hoja+19+ .jpg****)**

-Vamos, entra y pruébatelo –me metí al cuarto de baño y me lo puse, la verdad es que me quedaba de maravilla, cuando salí con el puesto estaban todos, incluido Emmett.

-Te queda perfecto –me dijo Rosa.

-Estás preciosa –dijo Esme con un todo de voz dulcísimo.

-Oh, si te queda monísimo –dijo Emmett con voz de chica mientras hacía que se echaba para atrás el pelo y con la otra mano hacía un movimiento "osea". Esa feminidad suya hizo que me riera., Rosalie le dio un cogotazo.

-No seas así, osito. –eso fue un golpe bajo, las cuatro nos empezamos a reír y mientras tanto Emmett se hacía el enfadado, lo cual provocó más risas. Me quité el vestido, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y Alice me llevó devuelta a casa. Cené con mamá y me fui a mi habitación me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos, quería que acabara el día para no recordar a Jacob nunca más y para ver a mi Edward al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Pues como habéis podido leer efectivamente era Jacob aún que ha dicho demasiado ¿no? Y se ha pasado un poco… Si, bueno… Álvaro se ha ido… pero podría volver ¿no? Además… dentro de poco es el cumple de Edward! Besitos chicas!<p>

Os quiero recomendar una historia que se titula igual que esta y es de **magiccdreamms**. Aunque recién ha comenzado a publicarla la historia promete. Espero que tengáis tiempo de pasaros por la historia.

Han anunciado este fick en esta pagina http : / letrasdehieloyfuego . blogspot . com (sin espacios) En ella también hay un montón de ficks anunciados, así que os recomiendo que paséis porque seguro que encontráis alguno que os guste.

Muchas gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L, ****Aggata** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Once**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente me desperté en los brazos de Edward.

-Hola, mi vida.

-Hola –dije con la voz ronca.

-¿Qué te pasa?, tienes la cara roja… como si hubieses estado llorando –mierda, pensé, había llorado por la noche.

-Nada… -dije agachando la cabeza para que no me viera.

-Bella… -dijo mientras me levantaba la cara- … no me gusta verte así, dime que te pasa, por favor –me suplicó.

-Ayer cuando me fui con Jacob…

-¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estas herida? –me interrumpió, yo negué con la cabeza y comencé a llorar- Bella… dime que te pasa, por favor –suplicó amablemente.

-Yo le dije lo nuestro, creí que lo entendería… -dije atropelladamente e hice una pausa para tomar un poco de aire, el llanto no me dejaba respirar- …me dijo que le daba asco, al igual que tu familia –le solté de golpe y mis lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas igual que un río desbordado, Edward se tensó aunque sus brazos seguían acunándome.

-No te preocupes amor, él no lo entiende. Existe una rivalidad entre nosotros, es natural, pero no debió decirte eso, –siguió acunándome un poco más y consiguió calmarme- ¿estas mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-De nada. No soporto verte así de mal. Creo que te deberías levantar o si no llegaremos tarde, cielo.

Me levante he hice lo apropiado antes de irme al instituto.

.

La semana se me pasó volando, Alice entretuvo a Edward algunos días para que yo pudiera pintar el cuadro que le iba a regalar. Lo terminé el jueves por la tarde, me había quedado bien aunque estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si a Edward le gustaría. Pasá toda la semana sin saber nada Jacob, cosa que en el fondo agradecía. Estábamos a viernes y hoy me tocaría actuar a mí, debía impedir que Edward fuera a su casa.

-Cariño –le dije mientras íbamos de la mano hacia su coche al terminar de clase- ¿vendrás conmigo al entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto –dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto- no me lo perdería por nada del mundo –me besó antes de subirme.

Debía de presentar a Edward a mamá, ya se conocían pero lo tenía que presentar como mi novio. Sonreí al escuchar en mi mente mi propia voz diciendo esa palabra.

-¿Qué hace que sonrías? –me preguntó extrañado.

-Estaba pensando en que te debería presentar a mamá como mi no-vio –dije recalcando la ultima palabra, el sonrió.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso.

Llegamos a casa y allí estaba mamá.

-Mamá –la saludé cuando entraba, Edward apareció detrás de mi.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal las clases? –se quedó callada al ver a Edward allí- Oh! Hola Edward ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien Señora Swan, gracias.

-Esto mamá tenemos que decirte algo… -miré a Edward indecisa y el asintió- bueno más bien yo… -me armé de valor y lo solté todo de golpe- quiero presentarte a Edward como mi novio.

Se quedó un poco callada, sin saber que decir, hasta que reaccionó.

-¡Qué sorpresa!, vaya… creí que nunca tendrías novio, Bella.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, mamá –dije sarcásticamente.

-No seas tonta, ven –dijo dándome un abrazo- estoy muy feliz.

-Gracias mamá. –Se separó de mí y dio un abrazo a Edward.

-Cuídamela ¿eh?

-No se preocupe señora Swan conmigo estará a salvo.

-Llámame René y tutéame por favor, soy demasiado joven todavía. –Dijo en broma- me alegro mucho por vosotros chicos, me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que trabajar esta tarde. Hasta la noche no vengo Bella.

-No te preocupes mamá, tengo entrenamiento dentro de una hora.

-¿Quieres que te recoja?

-¡No! –Dije sin pensármelo- no,…porque me lleva y trae Edward, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo por la noche nos vemos. –nos despedimos de ella y se fue.

Me giré para besar a Edward pero alguien, inoportuno, llamó a la puerta. Puse los ojos en blanco y él rió. Abrí la puerta y allí encontré a la persona más inoportuna que podía existir, Alice, con su sonrisa inconfundible en los labios.

-Hola –me dijo y acto seguido se dirigió a Edward- ¿puedo coger tu coche?, he dejado el mío a Emmett y el de Rose ya sabes que no me gusta.

-Está bien Alice, cógelo –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Gracias hermanito –dijo abrazándolo- me voy, tengo que hacer algo importante –me guiñó el ojo y yo sonreí. Era un alivio que Edward no pudiera leerme la mente y que Alice se pudiera controlar los pensamientos así no se podía enterar de lo que estábamos maquinando. Alice salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Por fin solos?

-Por fin, solos –dijo acercándose a mí y juntando nuestros labios, desde esa mañana no besaba a Edward y extrañaba sus labios, me encantaban, no podía, mejor dicho no quería separarme de ellos. Mi respiración se fue haciendo más irregular y Edward se separó para que pudiera respirar.

-Respira… -dijo delicadamente.

-Eso intento… pero tus labios… -se rió entre dientes.

-Tienes que preparar la bolsa de deporte…

-No creo que sea capaz de subir las escaleras sin tropezarme, ¿te das cuenta del efecto que provocas en mi?, yo si.

-Jaja… y… ¿es bueno? … -dijo cogiéndome de la cintura y con una sonrisa picarona.

-Ya lo creo… -le contesté besándolo otra vez. No me di cuenta como pero ya estábamos en mi habitación.

-Tienes que irte a entrenar –dijo mientras se separaba de mí y cogía el macuto y lo ponía encima de la cama.

-¿Tengo?, o ¿tenemos? – le pregunté extrañada.

-Tú tienes que entrenar, yo te veré.

-Ah… -preparé la bolsa de deporte con sus ojos clavados en mí.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó cuando terminé de prepararla.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos –de repente se colgó el macuto y me cogió en volandas, bajamos las escaleras en menos de un segundo.

-¡Ey!

-Ya sabes que me encanta… -dijo en tono angelical.

-¡Conduzco! –dije de repente. El puso su cara de pena- no me vas a convencer…, déjame conducir ahora después conducirás tú, estaré muy cansada.

-Esta bien…

-Eres un sol –me acerqué a él y le besé. Nos montamos en el coche y nos fuimos.

-Tu sabes lo que está tramando Alice –eso no era una pregunta, asentí- y no me lo vas a decir.

-No…, no puedo –se puso triste, me partía el corazón verlo así, si no fuera una sorpresa, si no fuera por su cumpleaños, se lo diría…- vaya… yo creía que eras listo –intenté animarlo, ya habíamos llegado al aparcamiento y estábamos hablando dentro del coche- seguramente ya lo sabes o te lo imaginas, no puedo decirte nada al respecto Edward, solo puedo decirte que muy pronto sabrás todo y puede que hasta te mosquees un poco.

-No entiendo porque me iba a mosquear.

-Mejor… -hice una pausa- confía en mi ¿sí?, si fuera algo malo ya lo sabrías, aunque Alice me lo prohibiera –le dije acariciándolo.

-Confío en ti, solo que me siento incómodo con no poder saber lo que ocurre… -me reí entre dientes- es la verdad.

-Lo sé, pero pronto se pasarás ¿si?

-Esta bien…, ahora vamos –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto- tiene que entrenar la mejor nadadora del planeta –dijo dándome un beso.

-Serás tonto…

-Era broma…

-Lo sé, por eso no me he enfadado –dije con una leve sonrisa, el lo dejó pasar. Salimos del coche y me cogió de la mano.

.

El entrenamiento fue como todos los demás, firmando más autógrafos a la entrada y a la salida, más paridas de Anni y Celia, si estas de bajón solo tienes que llamarlas y te suben el ánimo en seguida. Evee y Lara tuvieron que practicar dos saltos con voltereta al igual que yo. Terminé cansadísima.

-Adiós chicas, ya me voy…

-Hoy si que te vas pronto, eh, Bella… -dijo Dani levantando una ceja, yo la saqué la lengua en plan de burla y me fui dejándolas allí riéndose de mi gesto.

Cuando salí del pabellón estaba Edward esperándome en la puerta.

-Vaya hoy si que has salido pronto.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo extrañado.

-Nada, que las chicas también me han dicho que he salido pronto.

-Y es que es verdad, solo has tardado diez minutos…

-Para que veas que yo también puedo ser rápida –hice un mohín y Edward se rió.

-Cierto, puedes ser muy rápida…

-Lo sé –le seguí el juego.

-¡Conduzco! –dijo cuando habíamos llegado al coche.

-Está bien… -y le lancé las llaves, una vez dentro le dije-: que sepas que solo te dejo conducir porque estoy cansada… ¿Edward? –giró la cabeza y me miró, seguía conduciendo sin mirar a la carretera.

-¿Si?, amor.

-Esto… mira a la carretera…ya se que no te hace falta, que lo dominas, que no te requiere esfuerzo pero por favor hazlo –puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo caso.

-¿Mejor?

-Si gracias, como te iba a decir, emm… Alice me ha dicho que no vayas a casa, que te retenga… asíque hoy te toca quedarte en mi cuarto mientras ceno con mamá y no vale irte aunque luego vuelvas, por favor ¿lo harás por mí? –dije poniendo mi mejor cara angelical.

-Eres un bichito aterrador ¿cómo quieres que te diga que no con esa carita?, aunque me muero de ganas por saber que traman te haré caso, no me puedo resistir…

-Se llama encanto natural, Edward –dije con una sonrisa.

.

-Te espero en tu ha-bi-ta-ción –dijo cuando llegamos me dio un beso y desapareció.

-Mamá –dije cuando entré- ya estoy aquí.

-Hola cielo ¿qué tal?

-Bien aunque cansada…

-Voy a empezar a hacer la cena ¿quieres algo?

-No… solo tomaré un vaso de leche, no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Le deje en su casa de camino, Alice se tuvo que llevar su coche esta tarde.

-Ah…, me alegro tanto Bella de que estés con Edward –dijo abrazándome.

-Y yo mamá, lo amo.

-Se nota…

-¿A sí?

-Es fácil leerte –_yo_ _se de una persona que no diría lo mismo._

Me terminé de tomar el baso de leche y lo dejé en el fregadero.

-Me voy a la cama, mamá.

-Hasta mañana cielo, que descanses.

-Gracias… -subí a mi habitación y allí esta él, esperándome como siempre.

-Así que eres fácil de leer… yo no diría lo mismo.

-Eso he pensado yo –el se rió- voy a ponerme el pijama, espera.

-Todo lo que quieras –me dio un beso y me fui al baño a cambiarme. Cuando terminé, salí y me tumbé en la cama con él.

-Todavía no me dirás que tramáis ¿verdad?...

-No pero pronto lo sabrás… -dije sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el link del vestido de Bella del capitulo anterior, ya sabéis, sin espacios: <strong>http:  / 2. bp. blogspot. com/_eOiiYOB8QGU /SdfI43rFGiI/ AAAAAAAAAhA /jIWKruwNxeI /s400/hoja+19+ .jpg**

Si teneis problemas para verlo me lo volvéis a decir.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y bueno, ya va quedando menos para la fiesta de Edward.

Por cierto, ¿habéis visto el segundo trailer de amanecer? A este paso cuando veamos la película no tendremos nada nuevo que ver!

Muchas gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L, Aggata, ****Mia's** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo Doce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dormí bastante bien esa noche, cuando dormía en sus brazos nada pasaba por mi cabeza y dormía tranquilamente. La luz del sol me fue despertando lentamente, estaba acurrucada en su pecho, abrí los ojos despacio para irme acostumbrando a la claridad.

-Buenos días, preciosa –me alegré al oír su voz dulce, de repente me acordé de que hoy era el día y sonreí- ¿de qué te ríes?

-De nada –él alzó una ceja- buenos días –le contesté y le besé- ¿y mamá?

-Se ha ido hace media hora a trabajar, hoy es sábado… -asentí, le volví a besar de nuevo sus fríos labios esos labios que hacían que olvidara todo. Al rato me volví a acordar, me separé de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor -le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gra… gracias –dijo finalmente, ¿había tartamudeado?- ¿quién te lo ha dicho? –levanté una ceja era obvio quien me lo había dicho. –Alice –dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta tu cumpleaños?, Alice me dijo que no te gustaba… -dije con carita de pena fingida…

-La verdad… antes de conocerte no me gustaban, es cierto, aunque Alice me preparaba fiestas y los demás le ayudaban y estaban emocionados… a mí me faltaba algo… ellos lo tenían todo, pero yo no, y ahora que te he encontrado… bueno… tu has sido mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que sentía en ese momento asíque me acerqué a él y lo besé como nunca lo había besado, él me respondió.

-Te amo, Edward –le dije cuando nos separamos para que yo pudiera respirar.

-Y yo, mi vida –le di un beso fugaz porque ahora que me acordaba le tenía que dar su regalo…

-Esto Edward… ¿si te doy algo lo aceptarás?

-Claro que si, todo lo que venga de ti lo aceptaré encantado –le sonreí mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia el armario.

-No se si te gustará, no se me dan muy bien las artes plásticas –dije mientras sacaba el cuadro envuelto y se lo daba- no sabía que comprarte… si quieres algo, pídelo.

Él cogió cuidadosamente el cuadro envuelto, sin decir nada, y comenzó a quitar el papel, estaba nerviosa por ver su expresión. Se quedó embobado cuando vio que era él el que estaba en el cuadro.

-Oh, Bella, pero si pintas de maravilla, es precioso cariño.

-¿Seguro?, no se… me podría haber quedado mucho mejor… -dije mirando al suelo.

-Bella –me dijo levantándome la cabeza- ¿por qué te menos desprecias?, te ha quedado estupendo y me encanta, de verdad –dijo besándome- no quiero nada más, mi mayor regalo eres tú, te amo.

-Y yo –dije abrazándolo y acurrucándome en su pecho, él me besó el pelo.

-Deberías desayunar –dijo después de un rato- vamos.

Me cogió de la mano bajamos las escaleras y me dirigió a la cocina. Me preparé el desayuno, a Edward le daba asco la comida humana y no le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato, no en su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos el señorito hoy? –dije sentándome encima de él cuando terminé el desayuno.

-¿Qué le parece a la señorita si nos bañamos en la piscina, so-los? –dijo marcando la última palabra, la ultima vez Alice nos interrumpió- luego te enseñaré algo.

-Mmm, la señorita acepta –dije con una sonrisa- vamos, te daré tu bañador, se quedó aquí el último día.

Se lo dí y me metí al baño a cambiarme, hoy no era un día soleado pero hacía más calor que frío, cuando salí él ya estaba esperándome con su bañador negro, que bien le sentaba ese color.

-¿Vamos? –me preguntó. Asentí.

Me cogió en volandas y me sacó al patio. Nuestra casa era la última de la calle y desde la casa que teníamos al lado no se veía nada, asíque nos podíamos bañar tranquilamente.

.

Estuvimos bastante rato en el agua, abrazados, nadando, besándonos… después de un tiempo nos salimos para secarnos y preparar la comida además mamá vendría pronto y no era plan de que nos viera así, se que no iba a decir nada pero tampoco quería tentar a la suerte. Edward puso la mesa mientras yo preparaba la comida. Deje el pollo en el horno, ya apagado, mientras nos íbamos al salón a esperar a mamá.

-Después de la comida quiero que vayamos a un sitio –le miré extrañada- no será a mi casa. Te he prometido que no voy a ir. –dijo solemne.

-Vale y… ¿dónde está ese sitio?

-No te lo voy a decir… es una sorpresa.

-Pero Edward… -dije como una niña pequeña- eso no vale.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones así –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios iba a besarme pero oímos el coche de mamá entrando por la calle. Nos separamos y nos pusimos a reír.

-¿Bella? –dijo mamá cuando entró.

-Estamos aquí en el salón.

-¿Estamos…? ¡Oh! Hola, Edward… -dijo al verlo.

-Buenas, René.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Edward –dijo mientras dejaba el bolso y se acercaba para darle dos besos, este la miró extrañado- Esme me lo ha dicho esta mañana, ha ido a verme al trabajo –explicó.

-¿Y no te ha contado nada más? –quise saber.

-No, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada –me encogí de hombros.

Mejor, así Edward no se enteraría de la fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Vamos a comer?, huele genial ¿qué has preparado? –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pollo –le contesté mientras me levantaba y cogía a Edward de la mano para ir a la cocina.

-¿Sólo dos cubiertos? –dijo extrañada mientras miraba la mesa.

-Si –dije, miró a Edward.

-Ya he comido con mi familia.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Mamá son las tres de la tarde.

-Es verdad –dijo mirando al reloj- pues si que me he retrasado hoy.

-Puedes ir al salón a ver la tele mientras comemos –él asintió y se fue. Mamá y yo comimos mientras me contaba que había hecho en él trabajo. Después de recoger todo me fui a por Edward.

-¿Nos vamos? –le pregunté desde la puerta del salón. Él se levantó y apagó la tele.

-Claro –dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

-Mamá nos vamos a dar un paseo. Luego venimos.

-Esta bien cielo. ¡Qué os divirtáis!

Salimos de casa, dejé que Edward me guiara. Andamos hasta el límite del bosque, nos adentramos un poquito más, de repente me paré.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo extrañado.

-No iremos a tu casa ¿verdad?, Alice te mataría.

-No tranquila, sube. –dijo agachándose para que me pudiera subir a su espalda, me tuvo que ayudar.

-No me dejes caer.

-Jamás –dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Empezó a correr, me encantaba esa sensación de rapidez. Tuve que cerrar los ojos porque me mareaba al ver los árboles borrosos pasando a nuestro lado. A los pocos minutos paró. –Ya hemos llegado –dijo bajándome lentamente de su espalda.

Estábamos en un claro del bosque, era precioso, los rayos del sol se filtraban por los pequeños huecos que dejaban las ramas de los árboles. No entendía como había sol, si en Forks hoy no había, supuse que estaríamos en una zona alta del bosque, libre de nubes.

-Aquí es donde vengo a pensar, sin que nadie me moleste, sin poder leer mentes…

-Es precioso, Edward –dije abrazándolo- ¿Me enseñas que efecto provoca el sol en ti?, por fis, por fis,… -le rogué.

-Está bien bichito –dijo dándome un beso fugaz. Se separó de mi y se adelantó para que uno de los rayos del sol le iluminase directamente en el pecho, justamente antes se había desabrochado unos botones. Su pecho comenzó a brillar como si de diamante se tratase.

-Estas brillando… -dije fascinada. Me acerqué a él y le empujé amablemente para que el rayo de sol me diera ami, puse cara de pena, fingida- juu… yo no brillo.

-Te quiero igual –dijo abrazándome.

-Pues yo creo que te quiero más.

-Tontorrona –dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Te quiero Edward, me da igual como seas –le besé delicadamente, prolongando el beso.

Solo se separo de mí para susurrarme al oído que me amaba. Estuvimos en aquel prado toda la tarde, cuando estaba oscureciendo volvimos a casa. La puerta estaba cerrada lo que significaba que mamá se había ido. Al entrar no nos esperábamos ver lo que había en el suelo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Otro capitulo más y este sigue sin ser la fiesta de Edward… No os preocupéis porque en el siguiente lo podréis leer. Muchas gracias por los comentarios chicas, me alegro mucho de que os guste, nunca pensé en llegar a tantos RR con una historia. :)<p>

Muchas gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L, Aggata, Mia's** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo Trece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar nos encontramos en el suelo un paquete marrón con una nota. Me iba a acercar a cogerlo pero Edward me agarró de la mano. Comenzó a olisquear el aire de alrededor del paquete una vez que hubo terminado se incorporó para hablarme.

-Esta bien, puedes tocarlo, es de Alice –me acerqué y cogí la nota, comencé a leer en voz alta.

_Chicos poneros lo que hay dentro del paquete, vais a estar espectaculares. A las 22.00h os quiero ver entrando por la puerta de la mansión. _

_Bella, tu madre está conmigo. Ya sabes para qué._

_Y… Ed, no preguntes._

_Besos._

_Alice._

-¿Qué es lo que os tramáis entre manos? –dijo un poco serio.

-De verdad, Edward, me parece raro que con lo listo que eres no se te haya pasado por esa mente tan privilegiada algún indicio de lo que la loca de tu hermana está preparando hoy. Cariño, es tu cumpleaños y no te puedes enfadar además ha dicho Alice que no preguntes…jiji…

-Esto no me gusta nada…

-Edward –le miré alzando una ceja.

-Está bien, me comportaré.

-Recuerda que te quiero.

-Y tú que eres mi vida.

-Lo haré –le prometí- esto… me dijo Alice que no podías ver mi vestido si no es puesto, _no sé como me acuerdo de tantas cosas_,–aclaré, y el rió entre dientes- así que vamos a mi habitación.

Subimos las escaleras, Edward llevaba el paquete, cuando llegamos a mi habitación lo dejó encima de la cama.

-Sal un momento fuera –me miró con carita de pena- por favor, Edward…

Salió y yo abrí el paquete cogí mi vestido y lo llevé al cuarto de baño, dejándolo allí.

-Ya puedes entrar, ¿no habrás hecho trampas verdad? –le pregunté nada más entró.

-No… -dijo con una sonrisa angelical mientras me cogía de la cintura y me abrazaba.

-Voy a ducharme –le di un pico y me fui al cuarto de baño.

Me duché tranquilamente, me alisé el pelo y me puse el vestido azul que Alice me había hecho probarme días antes. Cuando salí Edward ya se había cambiado. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, estaba divino, me quedé embobada mirándolo y el se dio cuenta. Comenzó a hacer poses de modelo y yo me comencé a reír.

-Estate quieto –le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Estas preciosa.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás –puso los ojos en blanco, me cogió de la cintura y se acercó lentamente a mis labios hasta que me besó.

-Deberíamos irnos –dijo al rato- ya sabes… Alice.

-Tienes razón.

.

Cogí el bolso y salimos hacia el coche. Le di las llaves mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto. Llegamos a la mansión justo a tiempo. Él abrió la puerta y todos los Cullen más mamá gritaron:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD!

Yo comencé a reírme y el me miró fingiendo estar enfadado. Había globos por todas partes y había colgado un cartel en el que ponía Feliz cumpleaños Edward en diferentes idiomas.

-Felicidades, cariño –le dijo Esme.

Toda la familia le fue saludando, felicitando y dándole su regalo.

Yo me quedé con mamá viendo que le regalaban y las caras que ponía. Cuando Alice le dio su regalo se acercó a mí.

-No te quejarás, he hecho todo lo que me has dicho.

-Tengo que reconocerlo has hecho un buen trabajo, hermanita –dijo dándome un abrazo y las dos nos pusimos a dar saltitos. Edward se acercó a nosotras.

-No tengo regalo para ti porque tu madre no me ha dejado comprarte nada –dijo mamá disculpándose.

-No te preocupes René, la intención es lo que cuenta –dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ed, tío vamos a probar tu nuevo coche –dijo Emmett tirando se su brazo, Edward me miró como pidiéndome permiso y yo asentí.

La fiesta estaba siendo genial, el único inconveniente es que no estaba con Edward.

-Bella ven, vamos a cantar –dijo Rose cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿A cantar? –dijo extrañada y sorprendida a la vez.

-Si, con el singstar –completó Alice.

-¿Qué canción? –pregunté cuando entramos al salón, miré a mi alrededor a ver si veía a mi Ed pero no estaba por ningún lado. Sólo estábamos Alice, Rose y yo, porque mamá se había ido con Esme y Carlisle a ver la casa.

-¡Mamma Mía! –gritó Alice mientras me daba un micrófono y a Rose otro. Puso la canción y comenzamos a cantar y a bailar… me di cuenta que yo no era tan vergonzosa como creía.

Ya teníamos media canción cantada y estábamos en el estribillo:

Mamma mia, here i go again  
>My my, how can i resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again?  
>My my, just how much i've missed you<br>Yes, i've been brokenhearted  
>Blue since the day we parted<br>Why, why did i ever let you go?  
>Mamma mia, now i really know,<br>My my, i could never let you go.

Cuando Emmett con una peluca rubia se puso a cantar con nosotras. No podíamos parar de reír y terminó por cantar él la canción. Era gracioso verle imitar a las que cantaban en la televisión, con sus posturitas, sus movimientos de melena… toda una chica… Al terminar todos le aplaudimos y el saludó como si fuera un personaje famoso que acababa de terminar su función.

-Ahora esta canción va dedicada a Edward, por ser su cumpleaños y por ser el anfitrión de esta fiesta. –dijo señalándolo y puso en el singstar otra canción de Abba: Dancing Queen.

Yo miré a Edward y vi que tenía cara de horror al ver a su hermano y esta vez su cara era de verdad, sus ojos se desviaron a los míos y le dediqué una sonrisa que el me respondió. Me levanté del sofá y me fui a su lado, estuvimos abrazados viendo a Emmett cantar y bailar. Yo no podía aguantarme la risa y estuve riendo todo el rato, vi que Edward también reía y eso me hizo sentirme feliz.

-Bella es hora de irnos –me dijo mamá después de un rato.

-Tienes razón –la contesté aunque no tenía ganas de irme, eso suponía tener que dejar de ver a Edward y no quería.

-Ha estado muy bien la fiesta.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado –la contestó Esme- así es Alice… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos habían salido a despedirnos, cuando me despedí de Alice me dijo que entrara, le hice caso y entré. Vi a Edward que me esperaba.

-Ha sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que he tenido –me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? –dije levantando una ceja.

-Por que tú estabas en ella –dijo antes de darme un beso cálido en los labios- te quiero –me susurró.

-Y yo –le contesté besándolo de nuevo- … me tengo que ir, mamá me espera.

-Después iré –una sonrisa iluminó mi cara.

-Te esperaré.

Salí de la casa y me metí en mi coche con mamá ya dentro. Me despedía de ellos con la mano mientras mamá se dirigía a la carretera. Cuando llegamos a casa cada una se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, antes la dije buenas noches. Me puse el pijama y cuando salí del baño allí estaba él. Tan perfecto como siempre también se había cambiado, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta ajustada. Nos tumbamos en la cama, yo acurrucada en su regazo, y a los pocos minutos me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

Habían pasado semanas desde el cumpleaños de Edward, semanas en las que no había sabido nada de Jacob. Quería recuperarle, era mi mejor amigo y quería que lo siguiera siendo. El sonido de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo cogí.

_-¿Quién?_

_-Bella no cuelgues, por favor –me quedé sin respiración, era Jacob, Jacob me había llamado._

_-Esta bien ¿qué quieres?_

_-Esto… -titubeó- … me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor –se le veía nervioso._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-¿Podrías venir a La Push?_

_-Si, esta bien, ahora voy._

_-Vale, gracias Bella. Adiós._

_-Adiós._

Era sábado por la mañana, mamá estaba trabajando y Edward se acababa de ir porque Alice le había llamado. Subí a cambiarme pues estaba en pijama, cogí mi bolso y abrí la puerta de la calle. Me quedé parada al ver a Edward delante de mí.

-Ho… Hola –le saludé.

-¿Vas a algún sitio? –me miró extrañado.

-Como si no lo supieras ya… -dije mirando para otro lado.

-Alice me llamó, vio que te montabas en el coche y ahí se perdía tu futuro.

-Jacob me ha llamado porque quiere hablar conmigo –le expliqué- me ha dicho que si podía ir a La Push y le he dicho que si, abría la puerta para irme cuando te he encontrado donde estás ahora mismo.

Antes de que dijese nada seguí hablando.

-Es mi mejor amigo, le conozco desde que llevábamos pañales, Edward, no me gustaría perderlo y si hay alguna posibilidad de recuperarlo, haré lo que sea.

Le miré y pude ver que su cara era un poema, estaba enfadado, intranquilo, inseguro…

-No me pasará nada, confía en mí –le dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

-Bella, por favor…

-Edward yo…

-¿Me quieres dejar terminar? –dijo con su voz dulce. Asentí contra su pecho- Bella, solo te pido que tengas precaución, no le hagas enfadar ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Si… no hacerle enfadar… como si fuera fácil –puso cara de horror.

-Prométeme que lo harás –le miré.

-Te lo prometo, tengo que irme –me besó dulcemente- ¿te llevo a tu casa?

El sonrió ante mi pregunta.

-No hace falta, solo te pido que cuando vuelvas me avises. –Asentí.

-Adiós, Ed –dije mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- te quiero, luego nos vemos.

Me monté en el coche y fui a La Push. Aparqué enfrente de su casa y allí estaba esperándome en el porche.

-Hola –me saludó cuando me bajé del coche.

-Hola, Jake. –dije cortante, le perdonaría pero primero se tenía que dar cuenta del daño que me hizo.

-Esto… yo… -dijo agachando la cabeza- te debo más de una disculpa.

-Lo sé.

-Creía que serías más comprensiva.

-Lo seré cuando te disculpes. Me hiciste mucho daño, Jake.

-No debí decirte aquello, yo… lo siento tanto Bella, me dijiste tantas cosas de golpe que no pude asimilarlo y acabé diciéndote lo que te dije. ¿Me perdonas?, no quiero perder tu amistad y menos si es por mi culpa. –dijo todavía triste.

-Jake yo… yo también te debo una disculpa.

-¿Una qué…? –preguntó extrañado.

-Te dije que te odiaba, solo lo hice porque no comprendía tu reacción y por lo que me dijiste –hizo una mueca al recordarlo- pero Jacob te tengo que dejar algo claro, no quiero que haya mal entendidos –suspiré- yo te quiero Jake pero no de la forma que me dijiste que me querías el último día que nos vimos. Te considero mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y me gustaría que eso siguieras siendo. ¿Podrás intentarlo?

-Claro que si, ahora que te he recuperado no quisiera volver a perderte.

-Oh, Jake, lo he pasado tan mal sin saber de ti –dije abrazándolo- te he extrañado bastante.

-Y yo –dijo mientras me abrazaba- vamos a dar un paseo por la playa.

-De acuerdo

Después de pasear un buen rato nos sentamos en la arena.

-¿Qué tal va la manada?

-Eh… pues bien.

-¿Alguna incorporación más?

-Seth fue el último y desde él no se ha transformado nadie más. Estamos esperando haber que es lo que pasa.

-¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? –él asintió.

-Emily sabe que Sam es…

-Si, están imprimados.

-¿Qué están qué? –dije sorprendida y a la vez extrañada nunca había oído esa palabra.

-Im-pri-ma-dos –dijo como si no hubiera entendido la palabra.

-La palabra la he escuchado perfectamente lo que no se es el significado.

-Verás la imprimación es como un amor a primera vista pero más fuerte. Hace que esa persona sea el centro de tu mundo, la amas de una forma intensa y sin explicaciones, sin saber porqué, solo sabes que sin ella no puedes vivir por lo tanto no te puedes negar a ese amor. –caí en la cuenta de que…

-Por eso dejó Sam a Leah porque se imprimó de Emily –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Exacto, Sam lo pasa muy mal al tener que oír los pensamientos de Leah.

-¿Ella también es…?

-Si.

-Vaya quien lo diría –dije sorprendida…

-¿Sam te regañará por decirme lo que me has dicho?

-No lo hizo cuando te conté lo que éramos…

-¿Saben todos que yo lo sé? –se tocó la sien con sus dedos- si, lo saben.

Hice una pausa.

-¿Solo podéis leeros la mente cuando estáis en forma lobuna?

-Si, no somos como tu chupa… digo como Edward.

-¿Cómo sabes que tiene ese poder?

-Nos llevamos "bien" con ellos, yo todavía no consigo acostumbrarme pero lo haré si eso te hace feliz –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, yo le sonreí- bueno la cuestión es: una vez nos reunimos con ellos y Carlisle nos contó los poderes que tenían algunos de sus hijos aparte de mantenernos informados sobre otras cosas.

No dije nada solo me quedé mirando el mar. Jake hizo lo mismo. Decidí que era hora de irme, Edward estaría de los nervios y eso me preocupaba.

-Debería irme, Jake.

-¿Ya? –preguntó.

-Sí, mamá va a venir de trabajar y me toca hacer la comida.

-Ten cuidado de no quemar la casa –dijo divertido.

-Lo tendré –dije siguiéndole el juego.

Me acompañó hasta el coche, me despedí de él y me fui a casa. Al llegar vi que estaba el coche de mamá.

-¿Mamá? –pregunté cuando entré.

-Hola cielo, estoy en la cocina.

Fui hacia ella.

-Hoy he terminado antes, ¿dónde estabas?

-He ido a ver a Jacob que hacía mucho que no le veía –dije saltándome la parte de la disculpa puesto que mamá no lo sabía- voy ami habitación, ahora bajo.

Subí las escaleras mientras sacaba del bolso el móvil para llamar a Edward, abrí la puerta de la habitación y cerré el móvil ya que no hacía falta llamarlo porque estaba allí. En cuanto me vio se le iluminó la cara.

-Estoy bien, no le he hecho enfadar y he recuperado a mi amigo aunque el hecho de que sea un licántropo no te haga mucha gracia –me miró con ternura.

-Bella que tú seas feliz ami me hace feliz y si tener de amigo a Jacob te hace feliz aré todo lo posible para llevarme bien con él y hacerte feliz, no quiero perderte.

-Gracias, Edward –le dije mientras me cogía de la cintura y me atraía a él.

-No te voy a negar que estas horas han sido las que peor he pasado en toda mi vida.

-Exagerado –le besé para que no le diera tiempo a reprocharme nada.

-Te amo –me dijo, después continuó el beso.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Aquí dejo el capi deprisa, espero que os haya gustado. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a leer los comentarios así que cuando pueda los leeré. Ya me despido. Besos.<p>

Aquí os dejo un One shot que ha hecho una amiga mía, espero que os podáis pasar a leerlo. Ya sabéis, sin espacios.

(http :/ www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7378757/1/A _short_story_ and_letter_fo r_Victoria_Ru dleff ) One shot: A short story and letter for Victoria Rudleff

Muchas gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L, Aggata, Mia's** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo Catorce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día en el instituto. Algunas clases me resultaban aburridas pero no se me hacían tan pesadas porque tenía a Edward a mi lado. Hoy martes nos tocaba Educación Física a última hora, tendríamos la prueba final de natación, debíamos nadar cien metros. Las chicas los teníamos que hacer en menos de 2 minutos y los chicos, como mucho, en 1 minuto y medio. Como siempre en esa clase ni Edward ni Alice participaban simplemente se quedaban en las gradas observando.

-Bella, ¿primera? –me preguntó el profesor, a mí me daba igual, ninguna de las demás chicas querían serlo.

-Sí.

-Vale está bien. Mike en la otra calle –la piscina tenía de largo veinticinco metros por lo que había que hacer cuatro largos- cuando toque el silbato. Preparados…, listos… ¡piiii…! –los dos nos tiramos al agua…, en el segundo largo le saqué uno de ventaja a Mike y al minuto y veinte segundos había terminado los cien metros, la mejor nota de chicas de la clase.

Al finalizar la clase salí y Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta del pabellón.

-Felicidades –dijo con su perfecta sonrisa mientras me besaba.

-Gracias, aunque no es para tanto… -dije quitándole importancia, el puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? –le pregunté mientras me montaba en su coche.

-Es viernes, tienes que ir a entrenar ¿no?

-Es verdad… -puse cara de horror, se acercaba la final y teníamos que entrenar duro,- ¿qué vas a hacer tu?

-Me iré de caza con Alice y Jasper, tengo que hacerlo.

-Te entiendo.

-Estaré de vuelta por la noche, no te preocupes.

-Vale –ya habíamos llegado a casa, me quité el cinturón de seguridad- entonces hasta esta noche…

-Ten cuidado, por favor –dijo mientras sus labios se juntaban con los míos, no quería separarme de él, no si no le vería hasta por la noche así que enrosqué mis manos en su pelo y conseguí lo que me propuse: que el beso durase más. Después se tuvo que ir y yo pasé las horas más aburridas de mi vida. La hora de irme llego muy lenta, las horas pasaban despacio y me puse a comer conguitos…

Por fin llegó la hora y me fui. Entrenamos bastante, estuvimos una hora y media más que todos los días.

-Bella ¿te vienes? –me dijo Celia al salir.

-Vamos a tomar algo –completó Lara.

-Vale –le envié un mensaje a Edward por si acaso llegaba a casa antes que yo.

_Ed, me voy con las chicas a tomar algo, no tardaré mucho. Te quiero, Bella_.

Nos fuimos a un bar que había cerca del pabellón. Por el camino tuvimos que firmar autógrafos. Al ir todas juntas la gente nos reconocía mejor y nos paraba para tirarse fotos con nosotras. Tardamos quince minutos en llegar cuando se tardaban cinco, os podéis imaginar la gente que nos paró… Una vez en el bar pedimos nuestro refrescos y comenzamos ha hablar.

-Estoy nerviosa –dijo Annii- tenemos que competir la semana que viene y no se… -hizo un gesto de nerviosismo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces –dijo Lara quitándole importancia.

-Y nos ha salido bastante bien –aclaró Evee.

-Ya pero… no se, siempre me pasa lo mismo –todas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-A mí también me pasa –dije dando la razón a Annii.

-Yo estoy con ellas –dijo Celia.

-Veis no soy la única… -dijo Annii sacando la lengua.

Todas nos reímos de su gesto. Pasamos un rato de risas, comentarios absurdos…, de todo aquello que nos tranquilizaba pues aunque las demás no lo dijeran todas estábamos nerviosas y necesitábamos aquello. Al salir miré mi móvil por si me había contestado Edward pero no lo había hecho.

Me despedí de las chicas y me fui al aparcamiento cuando fui llegando puede ver a Edward apoyado en mi coche, esperándome. Se me iluminó el rostro al verlo y el me sonrió.

-Hola, amor –dijo, le besé.

-Hola –le contesté- pensaba que ibas a llegar más tarde.

-Ya ves… no me ha llevado tanto tiempo como pensaba y quería darte una sorpresa., ¿te lo has pasado bien? –le di las llaves de mi coche y nos montamos en él.

-Si… hemos estado haciendo el tonto, supongo que ya nos habrás visto –dije mientras me tocaba la cabeza, simplemente sonrió.

-Tu madre está en mi casa, ¿quieres que vayamos?

-Vale, hace mucho que no veo a Esme, pero no me quiero llevar el coche… si mamá tiene el suyo allí.

-Dejamos tu coche en tu casa y nos vamos a la mía.

-Vale.

Llegamos, entramos en casa a dejar el macuto y efectivamente había una nota diciéndome donde estaba mamá. Después de dejar todo en su sitio Edward me montó en su espalda y me llevó a su casa. Entramos por la parte de atrás como si hubiéramos llegado en el coche de Ed.

-Hola –saludamos cuando entramos al salón.

-Hola cielo, creo que has visto mi nota.

-Si.

-Bella ¿qué tal? –dijo Esme.

-Bien, gracias.

-Nosotros nos vamos a ver a los demás, os dejamos trabajar –dijo Edward.

-Vale –contestaron las dos.

-¡Bella! –chillaron Rose y Alice mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal chicas?

-Bien –dijo Rose.

Estuve un rato hablando con las chicas, recordando la fiesta de Ed y las tonterías que había hecho Emmett hasta entonces y todo lo que tenía Alice planeado para el fin de semana. Cuando terminó mamá nos fuimos a casa, esa noche Edward también se quedó conmigo.

.

La semana pasó muy lenta y solo era cuestión de horas que comenzara lo que tanto habíamos esperado, la final.

-Edward estoy nerviosa… -le dije por la mañana.

-Te he visto entrenar, lo harás muy bien, no te preocupes –intentó consolarme mientras me abrazaba. Yo solo pude sonreírle.

-Me tengo que ir, tu madre vendrá en unos minutos, te quiero –dijo antes de que sus labios rozaran los míos- te recuerdo que estaré allí, ya sabes con todos…, pero te llevaré una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? –pregunté extrañada.

-Ya lo verás –me dio un beso me susurró un te quiero y se fue por la gran cristalera de mi cuarto.

La competición no empezaba hasta las seis y media pero teníamos que estar una hora y media antes, o sea que a las cinco teníamos que estar en la piscina. Nosotras habíamos quedado a las cuatro y media en el aparcamiento de la piscina de Port Angeles, donde se jugaría la final, así nos aseguraríamos de llegar a la hora indicada y no tener problemas. La mañana se pasó larga, bastante larga. Me dio tiempo a preparar el macuto y revisarlo varias veces, ayudé a mamá a colocar las cosas de la casa y hacer diversas cosas, también me puse a dibujar. Todo lo hacía para mantenerme ocupada y no poder pensar en nada, funcionó. Cuando era la hora mamá me llevo a Port Angeles llegamos a las cuatro y veinticinco y allí estaban Celia, Anni y Lara, faltaban las demás.

-Cielo, te dejo aquí, luego vendré con los Cullen.

-Vale –le di un beso y me bajé del coche.

Me acerqué a las chicas que estaban apoyadas en el coche de Celia.

-Aiss, estoy con los nervios a flor de piel –me dijo Anni nada más llegar.

-Tranquila Anni, pronto se pasará.

-Eso espero por que si no… no se lo que la hago –contestó Celia.

-Lleva así desde esta mañana y no ha parado –me explicó Lara. Ellas tres estaban viviendo en un hotel de Port Angeles durante toda la competición y en cuanto esta acabara se irían a sus respectivas casas, lejos de Forks. Mientras esperábamos a las demás, la gente que había o pasaba por el aparcamiento se acercaba a nosotras a pedirnos autógrafos y a tirarse fotos, yo, encantada por una vez, los firmaba con ilusión.

A las cinco estábamos, todas, entrando en la piscina ya había espectadores en las gradas, solo unos pocos pero a lo largo de las horas se fue llenando. Otra vez tuvimos que firmar autógrafos hasta que llegamos a los vestuarios y a la parte donde tendríamos que estar hasta que nos tocara salir a hacer nuestra coreografía.. Nos cambiamos y nos pusimos nuestro bañador, con el que competiríamos. Éramos las últimas en salir, por una parte estaba bien porque así sabíamos cuanto nos tendríamos que esforzar para poder asegurarnos la primera posición pero por otra parte es negativo: tienes más tiempo para ponerte de los nervios y si tú no lo conseguías ya estaba Anni por ti, te da por pensar que tu coreografía es mucho peor de las que ya han salido…, cosas así.

La final comenzó a las seis y media como se había dicho. Nadie podía salir del recinto hasta que no terminara la competición, por lo que teníamos que ver a los demás equipos por las teles que había instalado para eso. Los demás grupos fueron saliendo y realizando sus coreografías, menos mal que solo nos habíamos clasificado quince equipos si no sería un suplicio de verdad tener que esperar tanto.

Una de las coordinadoras nos dijo que nos preparásemos, había actuado el penúltimo equipo y ahora nos tocaba a nosotras.

-Cuando termine de nombraros salís –dijo otra coordinadora y se fue.

-Y en último lugar –comenzó a decir el presentador del campeonato- ¡nuestras favoritas!...

Mi cabeza comenzó a volar mientras oía al presentador de fondo. Cuando hubo terminado la gente empezó a aplaudir y salimos. Íbamos en fila india, una detrás de otra. A los minutos la gente dejó de aplaudir, no miré a las gradas, no me atreví. Nos colocamos y la música empezó y nosotras comenzamos nuestra coreografía.

Al terminar salimos del agua y esperamos nuestra puntuación.

-8.5, 10, 9, con un total de 27.5 se colocan en ¡primera posición!

Saltamos de alegría, chillamos y nos abrazamos. Estábamos contentas, habíamos conseguido ganar. En un instante miré a las gradas y ví a siete personas más blancas que el resto de espectadores chillando y saltando, también vi a mamá pero algo me llamó la atención, no podía ser…, no podía creer ver a quien estaba al lado de Edward.

* * *

><p>¿Quién será el que está al lado de Edward? Gracias por todo! Besos<p>

Muchas gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L, Aggata, Mia's** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Quince**

En un instante miré a las gradas y ví a 7 personas más blancas que el resto de espectadores chillando y saltando, también vi a mamá pero algo me llamó la atención, no podía ser…, no podía creer ver a quien estaba al lado de Edward. ¡Era Jacob! Era él, esa era la sorpresa que Edward me había dicho que me tenía preparada. No me lo podía creer ¿Habían dejado sus diferencias de lado?, ojala que sí… La voz de Fattii me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos Bella tenemos que irnos, debemos cambiarnos –me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me tiraba del brazo. Le hice caso y la seguí. Íbamos todas abrazadas, dando saltitos, estábamos llenas de alegría, entusiasmo, estábamos felices.

Nos cambiamos y nos pusimos el chándal del equipo para salir a recoger nuestro premio.

-Y en primer lugar las ganadoras.

Al terminar de decir esto la gente comenzó a aplaudir, nosotras nos subimos al pódium, juntamos nuestras manos y las levantamos en señal de victoria. La gente aplaudías más y más… pude distinguir los gritos de Emmett y los de Jacob de entre el resto de la multitud, parecían estar picándose por chillar más alto él uno que él otro pero apuesto a que ninguno de los dos chillaba todo lo que podía porque si lo hacían romperían el tímpano a algún humano. Nos pusieron una medalla de oro a cada una y nos dieron un ramito de flores. Después sonó el himno y hubo más aplausos y gritos. Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado nos fuimos a los vestuarios a ponernos ropa normal para irnos a celebrar la victoria. Nos quedamos hablando más de la cuenta y la mayoría de equipos ya se habían ido. En eso entraron todas nuestras respectivas familias tuvimos ese privilegio al ser las ganadoras.

-Felicidades chicas –nos dijeron.

-Felicidades, cielo –me dijo mamá dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias.

-Has estado fantástica –me dijo Esme mientras ella y Carlisle me abrazaban este me sonrió dándome así la enhorabuena.

-Uau –dijo Rose- no sabía que fueras tan flexible y capaz de hacer ese salto –me dijo sorprendida- ojala yo lo fuera… tengo que intentarlo y tú me ayudarás.

-¿Segura?

-¡Pues claro! –dijo muy convencida.

-Entonces cuando digas… -sonrió.

-No la acapares querida, yo también tengo que felicitarla –dijo Emmett mientras hacía a un lado a Rose- ¡Felicidades Bella! –dijo nada más ponerse enfrente mía y me dio un achuchón. Casi me estrangula de no ser porque Edward carraspeó.

Jasper, manteniendo las distancias, también me felicitó y Alice, como no, se tiró a mis brazos.

El penúltimo fue Edward.

-Felicidades cariño –me dijo mientras me abrazada y me besaba el pelo.

-Gracias –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Um… creo que te has dado cuenta de tu sorpresa ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró a un lado para que viera a Jacob.

-¡Jake! ¡qué alegría! –dije tirándome a sus brazos.

-Felicidades Bells –era el único que me llamaba así.

-¿Te obligaron a venir?

-Sí, Edward me dijo que como no viniera me arrancaría la cabeza –dijo en tono de burla miré a Edward y este puso la cara más angelical que pudo- estoy de broma.

-Más vale que sea verdad –dije haciendo que estaba enfadada y todos se rieron.

-Bella –alguien me llamó miré para los lados y vi que Lara me hacía un gesto para que fuera.

-Nos vamos a celebrarlo ¿te vienes? –preguntó Fattii. Levanté la cabeza y busqué a Edward con la mirada, vi que él también me miraba e hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-Sí, ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté.

-Um… no lo sé… supongo que no muy lejos -contestó Evee- a donde nos lleve Annii_. -Menudo peligro –pensé._

Me despedí de los Cullen, de Jacob y de mamá.

-Llámame cuando quieras que vaya a recogerte –me dijo Edward cuando me despedí de él.

-Lo haré. Cuida de Jacob… -le dije con una sonrisa para picarlo.

-Creo que se las puede apañar muy bien solo –le miré alzando una ceja- vale, está bien le llevaré sano y salvo a su casa –dijo riéndose se despidió de mi con un beso.

Todas nos fuimos a un bar de por allí cerca, no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba porque íbamos hablando. Estuvimos bastante rato hablando y bailando, celebrando nuestra victoria tan bien merecida por nuestro esfuerzo. Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando llamé a Edward y este en menos que canta un gallo estaba en el sitio que le había indicado.

-¿Qué tal? –me pregunto cuando entré al coche. Sin contestarle le besé.

-Ahora mucho mejor –le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro –dijo mientras se ponía a conducir.

Recosté la cabeza en el asiento mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche.

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó muy curioso.

-En que no sé cómo lo has hecho para que Jacob haya ido con todos vosotros a la competición –dije confundida todavía no me lo explicaba.

-Sencillo –para él todo lo era- he ido a hablar con él, le he dicho que no quiero hacerte sufrir y que si en eso entra el hacerme amigo de un licántropo lo haría y para demostrarte que somos amigos le he ofrecido el ir a verte.

-¡Oh! Edward muchas gracias, no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento en este momento, Jasper sería de gran ayuda –aclaré. Y el soltó una carcajada.

-A veces eres tan cómica… -dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Pero es la verdad… -concluí. Ya habíamos llegado a casa- ¿mamá duerme?

-Si –respondió seguro.

-Cristalera por favor, no tengo ganas de abrir la puerta y menos de subir escaleras.

No me dio tiempo a decir nada más cuando ya estaba fuera del coche y segundos después en mi cuarto.

-Sí que eres rápido…

-Es un encanto natural… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- voy a dejar el coche, ahora vengo.

Se despidió de mí por supuesto con un beso y desapareció. Mientras fui a avisarle a mamá de que había llegado, no la desperté del todo pero si lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que estaba en casa. Me puse el pijama y me lavé los dientes cuando salí Edward ya me estaba esperando. Nos tumbamos en la cama y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Siento curiosidad por algo… -comenzó.

-Pregunta.

-¿Qué habéis hecho en el bar tanto tiempo?, no me malinterpretes, solo que no comprendo el estar encerrado en un sitio tanto tiempo.

-A veces eres tan anticuado… -dije medio grogui- hemos estado hablando, bailando, diciendo payasadas… cosas nuestras…

-¿Has bailado? - justo en el clavo- tenía entendido que no te gustaba…

-Si bueno… solo he bailado un poco… ya sabes… para que no dijeran nada… además tenía que celebrarlo… -me defendí. Se me abrió la boca del sueño que tenía.

-Duérmete cariño debes estar cansada… mañana no tenemos clase por lo que podrás dormir todo lo que quieras –comenzó a tararear algo, me sonaba muchísimo. Era la canción que yo había tocado en su piano el día del primer beso que nos dimos.

.

Esa noche o lo que quedaba de ella dormí plácidamente. Comencé a despertarme poco a poco abriendo despacio mis ojos, vi que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, había mucha luz.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunté a Edward que aún seguía tumbado en la cama conmigo.

-Las 12.30, has dormido bastante.

-¿Tan tarde?, ¿por qué no me has despertado?, te habrás aburrido como una ostra todo el día solo –él sonrió.

-No he estado solo.

-Como si lo estuvieras –le corté- ¡he estado durmiendo!

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha a causa de mis explicaciones y gestos.

-Exagerada… -dijo imitando mi voz como cuando yo se lo decía.

Me hizo mucha gracia y me puse a reír.

Hoy era viernes y no teníamos clase porque había fiesta. Desayuné lo que mamá me había dejado encima de la mesa antes de irse a trabajar y me quedé con Edward todo el día.

Alice me llamó por la noche.

_-¿Bella?_

_-Dime Alice._

_-Mañana nos vamos de compras. _

_-¿Quién?_

_-Tu, René, Esme, Rose y yo._

_-¿Y qué pasa con los chicos? –la pregunté mirando a Edward._

_-Aprovecharan para ir a cazar…_

_-Está bien Alice ¿a qué hora quedamos?_

_-Pasaremos a recogeros a las 9.00 ¿te parece?_

_-Sí, hasta mañana Alice._

_-Nos vemos Bella. _

Colgó.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos de compras. Llegamos a eso de las 9.30 de la mañana al centro comercial. Mamá y Esme habían ido en el mercedes de Carlisle y nosotras en el descapotable rojo de Rose. Cada vez que entrábamos a una tienda temblaba, temblaba yo y todos los estantes donde había ropa, normal arrasaban con todo.

No comprendía la afición que tenían por comprar… Cada vez que veían algo que les gustaba lo cogían así pasaba que tenían tantas prendas de ropa que no las dejaban pasar con todas al probador, tenían que entrar por partes, y Alice se ponía de los nervios.

-Bella te toca –me dijo Alice cogiéndome de un brazo y Rose de otro.

-¿A mí? ¿El qué?

-¡El probarte ropa!, no te has comprado nada todavía y llevamos horas aquí –dijo Alice.

-Mira todo lo que hemos cogido –dijo Rose señalando un montón de ropa- y tu madre y Esme han ido a por más.

-Es mucha ropa… -no me dio tiempo a decir nada más porque Alice ya me había metido en el probador y me estaba dando las primeras prendas… Pasados unos minutos había perdido la cuenta de la ropa que me había dado Alice.

-¿Queréis parar de traerme ropa?, ¡no me va a caber en el armario! ¡Sois unas compradoras compulsivas!–dije con cara de horror fingida y todas nos reímos.

Me compré mucha ropa casi toda la que me habían llevado. Comimos en un restaurante italiano que había en el centro comercial. Esme, Rose y Alice hicieron un gran esfuerzo al aparentar que comían. Después seguimos toda la tarde de compras, comprándonos bikinis, complementos, zapatos, lencería… Casi de noche volvimos a casa. Nos despedimos de ellas y entramos en casa con todas las bolsas. Eran muchas por lo que tuve que subirlas en dos viajes, cuando subí por segunda vez me encontré a Edward en la habitación.

-Hola amor –me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿qué tal lo has pasado?

-Horrible –dije haciendo una mueca de horror fingido, él sonrió y después sus labios se rozaron con los míos, esos labios fríos como el hielo que desde la mañana no besaba.

-Bella, ¿vas a cenar? –me preguntó mamá desde la cocina interrumpiendo así mi beso con Edward.

-Si mamá ahora bajo –dije sin separarme mucho de Edward.

-Vale cielo.

Le besé por última vez antes de bajar a cenar.

-No te vayas –le dije antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Cené con mamá, le ayudé a recoger y subí para encontrarme con Edward, cuando entré en el cuarto él estaba sentado en mi cama esperándome. Me senté junto a él y le abracé.

-Veo que habéis comprado mucha ropa ¿no?

-Ya sabes cómo es Alice –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-No te puedes hacer una idea…

-Hoy te he extrañado mucho –le dije mientras le besaba.

-Yo también –susurró contra mis labios

Estuvimos en la cama besándonos un rato, recuperando esos besos que no nos habíamos dado en todo el día, después me quedé dormida en su perfecto pecho.

* * *

><p>Hola! siento mucho el retraso pero pronto voy a empezar la uni y ya estoy un poco liada! Espero que os guste el capi! Besos.<p>

Muchas gracias a: **isa-21, AnithaPattzCullenPacker, MeliicadyCullen, claudia cullen xD, Deysi Maria, Zoe Hallow, bea, miadharu28**, **xiomara, MaRiia, Iga Emo - 12L, Aggata, Mia's** _a los lectores/as silenciosos, las alertas y favoritos_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Antes que nada quiero pediros disculpas, a todas las que leeis el fick, por haber tardado tanto. No quisiera tardar tanto en subir el siguente ahora que comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad y estoy algo más desahogada de trabajos de la facultad. Espero que os guste el capitulo! Muchos besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dieciséis<strong>

Al día siguiente Edward me ayudó a colocar todas las bolsas menos la bolsa de lencería que tanto se había empeñado Alice en comprarme, de esa bolsa me encargaría luego.

Después Edward se fue a su casa para más tarde venir a por mí formalmente, si mamá supiera la verdad… no me quiero ni imaginar lo que ocurriría, es muy comprensiva pero tiene un límite. En eso que esperaba a Edward bajé al salón para hablar con mamá.

-Mama, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro que si cielo, siéntate –me dijo mientras que con la mano tocaba el asiento del sofá.

-Veras ¿te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos hablando sobre el equipo de natación?

-Sí, me dijiste que querías dejarlo ¿sigues con esa idea?

-Si –dije con una leve voz, hice una pausa, me aclaré la garganta y seguí- verás llevo mucho tiempo con ello, quería esperar a terminar esta temporada para no dejarlas colgadas en mitad de ella. La natación ocupa el 90% de mi vida, tengo que entrenar la mayoría de los días y no tengo tiempo para mí. Necesito despejarme, necesito cambiar, estar más tranquila, además he conocido a los Cullen, a Edward.

-Te entiendo, cariño –me dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo- Si es lo que quieres, si estas segura de ello, hazlo. Sabes que te apoyo.

-Gracias mamá, ya tengo tomada la decisión –le dije muy segura- llamaré a la entrenadora para quedar con ella y decírselo.

-Vale.

Subí a mi habitación a coger el móvil y llamé a la entrenadora. Ella me conocía muy bien y ya había hablado con ella sobre este tema, le expliqué todas las razones de por qué quería dejar el equipo y me entendió. Me tenía que pasar esa tarde por la piscina para terminar de arreglar todo y para despedirme de las chicas.

-Ya está mamá, todo solucionado. Solo tengo que ir esta tarde a Port Angeles a terminar de arreglar unas cosas y a despedirme de las chicas.

-Vale cielo, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, seguramente sería Edward.

-No hace falta, Edward me llevará –dije abriendo la puerta.

-¿Llevarte a dónde? –dijo extrañado mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y se acercaba al salón para saludar a mi madre- Buenas tardes, René.

-Hola, Edward.

-Nosotros nos vamos –dije a mamá mientras cogía a Edward del brazo.

-Vale pero no vengas muy tarde hoy es domingo y mañana hay clase.

-No te preocupes René, la traeré de vuelta temprano –prometió Edward.

Salimos y nos montamos en su Volvo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A Port Angeles, te lo explico ahora –dije antes de que abriera la boca. Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la carretera que nos conduciría hasta Port Angeles.

Le conté con todo detalle todo lo que ya había hecho e iba hacer con las mismas explicaciones que le había dado a todo el mundo.

-¿Estas segura?, no quiero que lo dejes por mí –dijo un poco apenado.

-Edward ¿acabas de escucharme o solo me oías? –dije con una leve sonrisa, no quería que se agobiara esta decisión hacía mucho tiempo ya que la tenía tomada, fijé la vista en él y comencé a explicárselo de otra manera.- sabes que no es por ti, llevo desde los 6 años en esto, no he hecho otra cosa en mis tiempos libres que no haya sido nadar, nadar y nadar, necesito hacer otras cosas, necesito ese tiempo libre que me ocupa el nadar para emplearlo en lo que yo quiera, en cosas diferentes. Ya hace mucho que había tomado la decisión y estaba esperando a que terminara esta temporada para decírselo a la entrenadora. ¿Te ha quedado clara mi explicación? O ¿el señor vampirito quiere que se la repita? –dije en tono de broma. Él se rió de mis gestos y mis preguntas.

-Por escuchar tu voz podrías repetírmelo un millón de veces y no me cansaría de escuchar lo mismo –dijo dulcemente.

-¡Claro! porque la que se cansaría sería yo de tanto hablar –dije gesticulando, él se volvió a reír.

-¿Por qué haces tanto el tonto?

-Porque me gusta verte reír –le dije sin pensármelo dos veces ya que era la verdad, menos mal que ya habíamos aparcado porque en ese momento me besó.

-Te quiero –me dijo.

-Yo no… -se separó un poco de mí y alzó una ceja- …yo te amo –le afirmé.

Y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Después de nuestro dulce beso nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la piscina. Edward se paró ante la puerta.

-¿Preparada?

-Más que en toda mi vida –acto seguido Edward abrió la puerta y los dos entramos.

Allí estaba mi entrenadora con las chicas. Las había llamado a todas. Edward me susurró al oído que me esperaría fuera así yo podría hablar tranquilamente con ellas. Les expliqué los mismos motivos que había contado a mamá, a la entrenadora y a Edward. Ellas lo entendieron, menos mal que ya las había puesto sobre aviso de que esto podría pasar. Arreglé unos papeles que me dijo la entrenadora y me despedí de las chicas.

-Nos veremos ¿verdad Bella? –me dijo Celia un poco triste.

-¡Claro que sí! Además también está en MSN y los móviles.

-Cierto –dijo Fati.

Me despedí de ellas, nos dimos un achuchón todas juntas en el que casi me ahogan. Después salí de aquel sitio al cual por mucho tiempo no volvería ¿o sí? Quien sabe…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti –me dijo Edward cuando llegué a donde él estaba, me abrazó- te estás comportando como una persona madura, estas tomando tus propias decisiones y eso me alegra.

-Vaya gracias.

Estuvimos unos minutos más allí abrazados. Ya volvíamos cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó. Era Alice, quería que fuésemos a su casa. No era tarde así que fuimos. Al llegar estaba esperándonos junto con Jasper en las escaleras.

-Por fin llegáis, podías haber ido un poquito más deprisa, Edward –le regañó Alice en broma

-¿Más? –pregunté yo con cara de horror fingido, los tres se rieron y Edward me cogió, por detrás, de la cintura- ¿qué es lo que nos tienes que contar, Alice?

-Oh bueno contar, contar, nada…, más bien me lo tienes que contar tú ¿Cómo que has dejado el equipo?

-Pero si ya lo sabes –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, Edward me dio un achuchoncito para que me relajara- seguro, perdón rectifico, segurísimo que eres la primera en saberlo.

-Ya pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

-Alice… -pero no sirvió de nada protestar me cogió del brazo y me llevó dentro de la casa donde estaban todos, seguramente esperándome. Tuve que explicar por quinta vez los motivos por los que había dejado el equipo, menos mal que Edward me ayudó y me sacó de su casa pronto con la excusa de que al día siguiente había colegio y René me había dicho que no debía de llegar tarde.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Edward de camino a casa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa –dije con una leve sonrisa- ya sabes cómo es Alice, no te preocupes.

-¿Vendrás esta noche? –le pregunté mientras paraba frete a mi casa.

-Sí, primero voy a dejar el coche.

-Vale, te quiero –le besé y me bajé del coche- Te espero.

-¿Mamá? –dije nada más entrar.

-Estoy en el salón –estaba en el sofá con una pizza encima de la mesa, no estaba empezada por lo que me estaría esperando- ¿cenamos y mientras me cuentas que tal ha ido?

-Si

Me lavé las manos y me senté con mamá en el sofá. La estuve comentando todo lo que había pasado en la tarde, todo menos lo de Alice. Después, como cada noche, me fui a mi habitación. Antes de que consiguiera dormirme Edward habló:

-Mañana me iré antes por lo que no te asustes si te despiertas y no me ves, vendré a recogerte, como siempre, para ir al instituto.

Minutos después ya estaba durmiendo acurrucada, otra vez, en su frío pecho.

A la mañana siguiente en el aparcamiento Rose me comenzó a hablar.

-Bella ¿cuándo te viene bien para ir a mi casa? –ella iba al lado mío abrazada a Emmett al igual que yo a Edward.

-Cuando quieras Rose.

-¿Sabes? He visto en Internet que hay videos para hacer aeróbic en el agua y como tenemos piscina en casa…

-¿Que, qué? –la corté, no salía de mi asombro.

-Nos obligó a construirla para que la pudieras enseñar –dijo Emmett- claro que también nos tendrás que enseñar a los demás… -dijo alzando las cejas, no pude evitar reírme…

-Vale –dije todavía riéndome.

-Entonces, ¿esta tarde te parece bien? –me dijo Rose.

-Claro ¿a qué hora? –pregunté.

-A las ¿cinco?

-Vale

-Vamos a llegar tarde –me dijo Edward- yo la llevaré a casa, Rose.

Nos despedimos y cada uno nos fuimos para nuestras clases. Cuando acabamos el día, Edward me llevo a casa y nos quedamos acurrucados en la cama hasta la hora de ir a su casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, Edward me dirigió hacia el patio trasero donde estaba la piscina con todos ellos menos Carlisle y Esme.

-Venga rápido subiros a cambiar –dijo Alice, no me dio tiempo ni a fijarme en sus bañadores cuando Edward ya me había subido a su habitación. Yo me metí en su baño para ponerme mi bikini mientras que él se cambiaba en su habitación, cuando salí ya estaba cambiado y llevaba su bañador negro que le quedaba perfecto.

-Estas preciosa –me dijo cuando salí.

-Tu tampoco estas nada mal –él soltó una leve risita y me besó, cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos en el patio.

-Ya era hora –dijo Emmett en tono de burla, me limité a sacarle la lengua. Él tenía un bañador a tonos verdes y con dibujitos. Jasper llevaba otro con distintos colores y en vez de dibujitos tenía letras. Los bikinis de las chicas eran muy bonitos el de Alice era de Mickey y el de Rose simplemente era de color negro.

-¡Bella! –me gritó Rose- gracias por venir –me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la piscina.

Le enseñé como tenía que moverse debajo del agua para que las piernas le quedaran a fuera mientras que Alice "tomaba el sol" y los chicos jugaban con un balón de playa. Cuando nosotras terminamos nuestra primera clase Alice grito:

-¡Al agua! –en ese momento, en el que yo estaba fuera del agua secándome, sentí que alguien me quitaba la toalla, me cogía y segundos más tarde estábamos cayendo al agua. Como me había imaginado había sido Edward.

-Ya estaba seca… -le dije con un puchero mientras él me tenía cogida en el agua.

-Por eso mismo amor –me dio un beso- ¿me perdonas? –dijo con una risa angelical.

-Por supuesto –esta vez le besé yo.

-¡Parad ya tortolitos! –dijo Emmett- he preparado algo para que la tarde no sea aburrida.

Todos le miramos extrañados, bueno todos menos Alice y Edward que seguramente ya lo sabían. Después de decir eso comenzó a sacar un portátil, dos altavoces, un proyector y una pantalla gigante portátil. Lo montó todo en cinco minutos.

-Haber señoritos –comenzó- ahora os voy a poner un video de aerobic para que no os oxidéis, para hacer algo de ejercicio ya que la mayoría sois unos abueletes –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mira quien habló… -dijo Rose.

-Yo tengo 21 años cariño, estoy en la flor de la vida –dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos y posando como un modelo, cosa que provocó que nos riéramos.

-Muy bien comencemos, yo seré el instructor que aparece en el video y vosotros tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga.

-¿Pero entonces para qué quieres todo eso si no nos vamos a fijar del video? –preguntó Jasper señalando todo lo que había montado Emmett.

-¿Qué te crees que me sé el baile de memoria, viejales? –dijo en tono burlón y todos estallamos a risas.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para que nos colocásemos pues el video iba a empezar. Alice, Rose y Jasper se pusieron en primera fila y Edward y yo detrás de ellos.

El vídeo empezó y todos seguimos a Emmett, verle hacer lo mismo que el chico del video era muy divertido. Quien les diría a un grupo de vampiros, unos años atrás, que un día como hoy iban a estar bailando aerobic dentro de la piscina de su casa con una humana. No se lo creerían… -me reí solo de pensarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –me preguntó Edward.

-Nada, cosas mías, mis pensamientos ya sabes… -dije sin mayor importancia.

-No, no se –me dijo mientras me cogía de la cintura y me acercaba a él, justo en el momento en que nuestros labios se iban a juntar Emmett nos empezó a gritar.

-¡No os paréis!, hay que levantar los brazos y moverse de un lado para otro no hay que pararse y juntarse ¿por qué no me hacéis caso?

-Está bien Emmett… –le contesté mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, nos separamos y comenzamos a hacer lo que Emmett nos dijo.

Carlisle y Esme llegaron cuando Emmett había puesto un nuevo video y también se pusieron a hacer aerobic con nosotros. Nos pasamos así la tarde, entre risas, la mayoría provocadas por Emmett. Cuando llegó la hora de irme me despedí de todos ellos y me monté en el Volvo de Edward, era raro que no me hubiera enseñado su coche nuevo, el coche que le habían regalado sus dos hermanos por su cumpleaños. No importaba. Mientras cenaba con mamá le conté lo que habíamos hecho aquella tarde en casa de los Cullen y ella tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

.

-Vaya tarde… menudo payaso tienes por hermano… -le dije a Edward con una sonrisa, estábamos tumbados en mi cama como cada noche.

-A mí me lo vas a decir… llevo con él… -dijo haciendo que calculaba-…bastantes años.

Los dos reímos.

-¿En qué pensabas esta tarde, en la piscina, cuando te he preguntado? –me preguntó con curiosidad.

- No se te olvida nada…

- Nunca se me olvidarán las cosas que tengan que ver contigo –levanté la cabeza de su pecho y le sonreí antes de comenzar a contárselo.

-Estaba pensando que quién os hubiera dicho unos años atrás que hoy ibais a estar bailando aerobic dentro de vuestra piscina con una humana, al pensar eso me hizo gracia, por eso me reí –me salió una sonrisa al recordarlo y él también sonrió.

-No sabes cuánto desearía poder leerte la mente para saber, entre otras cosas –aclaró-, que es lo que ronda por tu cabecita en este momento.

-Solo estoy pensando en que te amo –dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me acercaba más a él para besarlo- y en que no sé qué haría sin ti – al terminar de hablar hice que sus labios se juntaran con los míos.

-Yo también te amo –dijo cuándo nuestros labios se separaron para que pudiera dormir pues al día siguiente había colegio.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo Diecisiete **

El día en el instituto fue un poco duro… ya se acercaban los finales y había que ir preparando las distintas materias. Al salir mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

_-Hola Bells, soy Jake._

_-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?, desde el día de la final no te veo… -dije un poco apenada._

_-Lo se, lo siento ¿qué te parece si para recompensarte te vienes esta noche?, haremos una gran hoguera y estarán todos –dudé, antes de contestar miré a Edward y este asintió._

_-Vale Jake ¿a qué hora voy?_

_-A las 19.30 ¿te parece?_

_-Si, claro._

_-Esto… me ha dicho Sam que te puedes traer a los Cullen si ellos quieren, claro._

_-Claro que vamos a ir Jacob –le dijo Alice que se había acercado hasta ponerse a mi lado para poder hablarle._

_-Vale duendecillo luego nos vemos –la respondió Jake riéndose- Adiós Bella._

_-Adiós… -colgué._

-¡Yupiii, nos vamos de fiesta! –dijo Alice y comenzó a dar saltitos

-¿Cómo que de fiesta? –preguntó Emmett.

-Si, hermanito, si no te hubieras estado morreando con Rose a lo mejor te habrías enterado –le dijo Alice en tono burlón, se nos escapó una risita al resto. Este le siguió el juego.

-Ya sabes, hermanita mía –dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros- que ante la belleza de Rose no me puedo controlar…

-Ya se ve, ya… -en ese momento todos estallamos a carcajadas.

Emmett y Alice siguieron con sus bromas. Edward me llevó a casa pero no se quedó conmigo, como la mayoría de las tardes, me dijo que me pasaría a recoger con los demás cuando nos fuéramos a La Push. Me dio tiempo a hacer la tarea y a arreglarme. Llamé a mamá y le conté, no puso ninguna pega, solo me dijo que no llegara muy tarde a casa. Ahora que lo pensaba no veía a mamá casi nada, solo por las noches y los fines de semana. Vinieron a buscarme todos los Cullen menos los "progenitores", las chicas fuimos en el descapotable de Rose y los chicos en el coche de Edward. Cuando llegamos nos estaban esperando.

Mientras bajaba del coche vi la figura de Jacob acercándose.

-¡Bella!

-Hola Jake – Nos dimos un abrazo.

-¡Bella!

-¡Leah!, que alta estas –dije separándome de ella y mirándola de arriba a bajo- como sigáis creciendo todos así me quedaré igual que un pitufo, hasta Seth ya es más alto que yo… -dije cruzándome de brazos y haciéndome la enfadada. Todos los presentes, que eran muchos, rieron a carcajadas.

-No te enfades, amor –me dijo en tono cariñoso Edward mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Venga, vamos a sentarnos al fuego –apremió Jacob haciéndonos un gesto con la mano. Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos, Emily estaba a mi lado con su niña Leyre, era preciosa ya con tres añitos.

La velada fue estupenda, me sorprendió bastante que licántropos y vampiros se llevaran tan bien dado el simple hecho de que son enemigos por naturaleza. Nos reímos con las tonterías, chistes, bromas y aspavientos de Embry, Quil y Emmett, que por si no tuviéramos poco con los dos primeros se juntaban con Emmett . Rose, Alice y Leah estaban sentadas al lado de Emily, ellas estaban teniendo un conversación sobre la moda, estilo y demás a la que no hacía mucho caso solo cuando alguna de ellas llamaba mi atención, mientras tanto yo jugaba con Leyre bajo la atenta mirada de Edward que parecía disfrutar al verme jugar con ella. Jasper hablaba con los demás licántropos de cosas que no llegué a escuchar bien, por eso tampoco les prestaba mucha atención. Al llegar la hora Edward me dejó en casa y se despidió de mi con un dulce beso en los labios y un hasta luego.

Esa noche soñé con Álvaro después de tantos meses_. Me encontraba con él en el bosque, estaba tirada en el suelo mientras él se acercaba lentamente, me decía algo pero no llegaba a oírlo. Se enfadó. Se acercaba lentamente a mí y justamente cuando me iba a morder me desperté sobresaltada. _

-¿Qué pasa amor?, has estado muy inquieta, ¿te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Edward mientras acunaba mi rostro en su pecho y yo comenzaba a llorar.

-He… he… -tartamudeaba, el susto que me había provocado el sueño no me dejaba pronunciar palabra.

-Tranquila estoy aquí –me decía mientras continuaba acunándome- solo ha sido una pesadilla…

-Pe…, pero es que era tan real –al fin pude hablar aunque no paraba de llorar- he vuelto a ver a Álvaro –se tensó al oír ese nombre- estábamos en el bosque y me decía algo pero yo no le oía bien –seguí explicándole- y… y me iba a morder y… ahí a sido cuando me he despertado –se tensó aún más.

-Relájate cariño, solo ha sido un sueño y nada más, jamás te tocará –juró- yo estoy aquí, tranquila. Intenta tranquilizar tu corazón.

No se si fue su dulce voz o el cansancio que me había provocado aquel sueño lo que hizo que me quedara profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto a la hora de la comida nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre y entre ellos comenzaron a hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Alice quiero que te mantengas alerta, por favor –le dijo Edward un poco nervioso.

-Tranquilo Ed, no pasará nada –le intentó tranquilizar.

-¡Yupi! ¡Pelea! –dijo Emmett dando palmitas.

-Emmett –dijeron todos a la vez y esté se calló y puso cara seria.

-Solo intentaba quitar un poco de rigidez al asunto…

-Rigidez dice… -susurró Jasper mientras rodaba los ojos.

.

Después del colegio fuimos a la mansión Cullen para explicárselo a Carlisle.

-Hola, cielo –me dijo Esme nada más llegar- te prepararé algo de comer debes de tener hambre –ella tan amable, ya era la hora de comer y como decía Esme tenía hambre.

-Hola, gracias–me cogió del brazo dulcemente mientras soltaba la mano de Edward, se fueron al salón seguramente a hablar de Álvaro, yo fui con Esme a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres de comer, cielo?

-Me da igual, Esme, lo primero que hagas –le decía mientras me sentaba al lado de la mesa que tenían en la cocina.

-¿Unos huevos? –dijo tan cariñosamente como siempre, otra cosa no pero amor era lo que destilaba esta mujer.

-Perfecto –y le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando los hubo preparado cogió un palto azul celeste del armario para después sentarse a mi lado mientras me daba el plato con los huevos.

-Muy ricos –la felicité.

-Gracias cielo, ¿qué tal estas tú? –sabía a que se refería, se preocupa por todos y no se le escapa nada.

-Bien, el susto fue anoche, durante el sueño –por la espalda me recorrió un escalofrío al recordarlo- menos mal que estaba Edward para decirme que no era real… si no todavía estaría mordiéndome las uñas de los nervios.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada, nosotros te protegeremos.

-Gracias –es lo único que pude decir mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Varios minutos después la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Edward. Después de haber terminado de comer nos fuimos a su habitación. Al entrar noté que algo había cambiado y fue justo cuando me di cuenta de que había reemplazado el sofá por una hermosa cama de matrimonio.

-Ahora que me acuerdo… -dije con una sonrisa- creo que me debes algo… -le dije desviando mi mirada- es mi turno de oírte tocar –le dije empujándolo hacia el piano- por fis… -agregué con un pucherito.

-Eres… eres… -dijo acercándose a mis labios yo acorté la distancia que nos separaba para besarle brevemente.

-¿Qué soy qué? –le dije alzando una ceja.

-¡Eres un bichito aterrador! –ahora fue el quien acortó la distancia que nos separaba para besarme e impedirme protestar. Pocos segundos después estábamos sentados en la banqueta del piano.

Comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía que inundaba toda la habitación, parecía una nana… pues las notas que tocaba eran suaves y relajantes. Me quedé callada sentada a su lado escuchando atentamente todas las notas que salían de aquel hermoso piano dirigido por Edward. Al terminar se me quedó mirando esperando mi reacción.

-Ha sido fantástico, Edward, no tengo palabras para decirte como me he sentido –hice una pausa sin desviar la vista de él- ¿la has compuesto tu?

-Si, la he compuesto para ti. Es una nana.

-De eso me he dado cuenta.-le afirmé- espera ¿has dicho que es para mi?

-Si, para que la escuches mientras te duermes y así no tengas pesadillas –dijo mientras cogía mi rostro entre sus manos- no quiero que las tengas.

-Te amo –fue lo único que le pude decir en ese momento y acto seguido juntamos nuestros labios fundiéndonos en un beso que comenzó siendo dulce y tierno, que duró bastante, tanto que los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon y fue en ese momento cuando me separé escasos milímetros de Edward para poder relajarme y recuperarme. El resto de la tarde la pasamos en su cuarto frente al piano intentando componer una canción juntos. A cada nota que yo decidía poner en la canción Edward la perfeccionaba uniéndola a otras muchas, era perfecto, se notaba que llevaba años tocando el piano y componiendo sus cosas. Después me llevó a casa, cené con mamá y como cada día subí a mi habitación para dormir. Esa noche Edward me tarareó mi nana mientras me dormía y logré dormir tranquila, sin ninguna pesadilla.

.

Pasaron los días y las pesadillas se hacían más vividas, cada vez eran diferentes pero siempre rondaban el mismo tema: Álvaro. Aunque no las tenía todas las noches. Edward y el resto de los Cullen se iban preocupando más. La última vez que tuve pesadillas apareció Álvaro y eso era lo que se temían: que apareciera otra vez.

El viernes por la tarde estábamos en el salón de casa de Edward reunidos hablando sobre el tema, bueno mas bien yo no hablaba, eran ellos cuando Alice se quedó paralizada mirando al vacío. Edward, que estaba a mi lado, se tensó. Seguro que por lo que acababa de ver Alice.

-¿Qué has visto, Alice? –preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

-Era Álvaro y estaba con Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la tardanza, espero que sepais perdonarme, si hay algún fallo me lo decís y lo corrijo. Espero que os guste y gracias por seguir ahí. Besos.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo Dieciocho**

-¿Quién diablos es Sophie? –preguntó Rosalie.

-¿Y qué ocurría en la visión, cariño? –insistió Jasper.

-Habían decidido lo que le ocurriría a Bella en el sueño, no se el qué, solo sé que esa decisión estaba tomada -juraría ver a Alice temblar mientras decía aquello- Sophie tiene el poder de hacer ver lo que ella quiere en sueños –apuntó.

-Pobre mi niña –dijo Esme acurrucándome en sus brazos, no pudo moverme mucho por que Edward también me tenía cogida.

-¿Hay alguna pista de donde puedan estar? –preguntó Emmett.

-Estaban en el bosque supongo, había muchos árboles, pero no se en donde. Es tan frustrante. Intento ver algo pero no puedo hay algo que me bloquea.

-Tranquila, Alice, todo va a estar bien –le dije, ¿eso había dicho? Ni siquiera yo sabía como podía estar tan en calma.

-¡No! ¡Todo no va a estar bien! –dijo Edward dando un grito, estaba enfadado- ¡hay dos vampiros que no sabemos lo que quieren y que mientras deciden que hacer están jugando a que tengas pesadillas!

-Edward mírame –dije levantándome y poniéndome en frente suya, pues él también se había levantado, Esme me intentó retener pero me deshice de sus brazos- relájate Edward, vamos a encontrar una solución y no va a servir de nada que te enfurezcas, relájate –dije suavemente, después miré para Jasper haciéndole una señal para que me ayudara y el gesticuló un: "estoy en ello"

-¿Mejor? –pregunté indecisa.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –dijo abrazándome.

-De nada, siéntate por favor –le pedí- así podremos continuar. Gracias Jasper.

-De nada, Bella.

Seguimos con la conversión. Decidieron esperar a que Alice tuviera otra visión para así poder ir a por ellos mientras tanto avisarían a la manada de lo ocurrido. Sam ordenó a la manada vigilar por turnos el bosque y al menor indicio de hallar vampiros desconocidos avisarían inmediatamente al resto. Los días pasaron sin que Alice tuviera alguna visión y yo seguía despertándome en mitad de la noche por las asquerosas pesadillas que me hacían tiritar. Mi pobre Edward se frustraba porque no podía hacer nada para que no las tuviera. En la última pesadilla vi como Álvaro entraba a mi cuarto y me llevaba con él a una parte del bosque que no reconocí, acto seguido me desperté sofocada. Nunca había hablado con Edward sobre convertirme en vampira y aquella noche, la de la última pesadilla, abordé el tema.

-Edward… -comencé diciéndole después de estar un rato abrazada a él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Si?

-No quiero que te enfades por lo que te voy a decir.

-No veo porque me voy a enfadar.

-Cuando lo oigas me lo dirás, pero ¿podrías prometérmelo?

-Esta bien cariño, te prometo que no me enfadaré y hablaré razonadamente –apostilló.

-Vale, em… ¿algún día me convertirás en lo que eres? –se tensó al oír mis palabras- recuerda lo que me has prometido.

Sentí como respiraba profundamente para poder hablar con claridad y sin alteraciones. Varios minutos después soltó un rotundo no.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No te voy a condenar a esto, Bella.

-No seria una condena, estaría contigo para siempre, eso es lo que quiero: estar contigo para siempre.

-Bella, por favor.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora Edward, te he dicho que si lo harás más adelante, ya sabes mi respuesta. Solo falta la tuya.

-Bella solo lo haré si es necesario, no te voy a convertir si tienes posibilidades de seguir con vida.

Ahí se quedó nuestra conversación porque el sueño se hizo presente y creo que Edward se dio cuenta porque comenzó a tararearme mi nana.

…..

Hoy las clases habían acabado oficialmente, había sacado buenas notas y no me había quedado ninguna para septiembre por lo que tendría todo el verano para estar con Edward. Hace una semana dejé de tener pesadillas cosa que a los Cullen les preocupó muchísimo, pero como Alice no tuvo ninguna visión decidieron esperar.

El viernes por la mañana mamá se levantó con dolor de cabeza, se tomó una pastilla y se volvió a acostar, yo me quedé limpiando un poco pues Edward no vendría hoy porque se había ido de caza con Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle. No muy lejos, estarían por los alrededores y las chicas habían ido de compras a Port Angeles.

-No tardaremos mucho, ten cuidado –me había dicho Alice antes de irse.

Estaba fregando el suelo del salón cuando oí un ruido en la parte de arriba, pensé que sería mamá que quería algo por lo que subí a su habitación. Abrí la puerta despacito para no hacer ningún ruido y no despertarla, vi que estaba plácidamente dormida y que ella no había sido la de aquel ruido. Lo dejé pasar. Fui a mi habitación a por el mp4 para ponerme música y que no se me hiciera tan aburrido el terminar de fregar el salón. Cuando entré en mi habitación el pánico se apoderó de mi, Álvaro estaba de pie en medio de mi habitación a dos pasos de cumplir su objetivo: _vengarse._

_¿Cómo podía estar aquí? ¿Cómo no lo había visto Alice? ¿Qué hacía yo ahora?_

-Shh… no chilles solo vamos a dar un paseo… –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, acto seguido me cogió en volandas y salimos por la ventana.

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, pude sentir la humedad que había en el ambiente y supuse que estábamos en el bosque, poco tiempo después paró y me soltó sobre el suelo mojado por la lluvia de esa tarde. Me incorporé recostando mi espalda en un árbol cercano esperando la reacción de Álvaro. El sitio en el que nos encontrábamos me resultaba familiar, lo había visto en uno de mis sueños. De pronto escuché una voz que venía de detrás de unos árboles.

-Veo que ya la has traído –apareció una mujer con el pelo castaño, liso, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda- bienvenida, Isabella –dijo con sorna.

Se acercó a Álvaro y se besaron. Entonces estaba claro que ella era su pareja pero ¿qué pintaba Marissa en todo eso?

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –le exigí ya que iba a morir no me quedaría con la duda, solo deseaba que si yo moría Edward no se suicidara y siguiera con su vida.

-Sabes muy bien el por qué… -dijo Álvaro separándose de Sophie y volviéndose hacia mi.

-No, no lose –no me podía creer que fuera tan directa con un vampiro al que no conocía y además iba a matarme.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Marissa? –preguntó la vampira. No dije nada, lo que ellos tomaron como un sí.

-Era de nuestro aquelarre, lo formábamos los tres y los hermanos de tu novio la mataron por protegerte –me habló Sophie con ira.

-Ella me iba a matar, eso no cuenta ¿verdad?

-¡Pues claro que no muchacha insolente! –dijo Sophie cabreada- vosotros solo sois ganado, comida para nosotros. Estamos en el pico de la cadena alimenticia –gritó.

En ese momento sentí que estaba en el aire y segundos después mi cuerpo se estampó contra un árbol. Sentí como de la cabeza me brotaba sangre y me intenté tapar la herida pero al intentar mover el brazo derecho no pude, lo tenía roto, lo intenté con el otro brazo y me tapé el corte que tenía en la cabeza.

-No lo vuelvas hacer, Sophie –la regañó Álvaro- ahora será más difícil.

-¡Estoy harta! ¿Por qué no la puedo hacer que sufra antes de que muera?, perdimos a Marissa por su culpa ¿no lo entiendes? –le gritaba- estoy harta –volvió a repetir- de tus órdenes, de hacer todo lo que dices, no puedo actuar yo sola, no me dejas, pero ahora nada ni nadie me va a impedir cobrarme la venganza por mi amiga, ni siquiera tú –escupió aquellas palabras.

Le cogió y empujó lejos provocando que chocara con dos árboles y los derribara. Sophie se fue acercando a mí pero Álvaro la cogió y comenzaron a luchar. Yo solo deseaba que viniera Edward y me sacara de allí. De repente Alice me vino a la cabeza y me di cuenta de que si pensaba en ella a lo mejor podría causarla una visión y vendrían a por mí. Así lo hice mientras los dos vampiros que me había secuestrado peleaban.

Estaba agotada la vista se me iba nublando. Pude ver como Sophie le arrancaba un brazo a Álvaro dejándolo dolorido en el suelo y se iba acercando a mí.

-Ahora nadie me va a impedir matarte –me dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa llena de malicia mientras se acercaba a mi cuello. Yo no me podía mover estaba bastante lastimada. Justo en el instante antes de que sus dientes se clavaran en mi cuello alguien la empujó apartándola de mí. Pude ver la figura de Edward y más tarde la del resto de los Cullen.

-¿Estas bien, cariño? –me dijo una voz, esa voz me resultaba bastante familiar… ¡pero no debía estar aquí! ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dicho, si hay algo mal me avisais, gracias por pasaros y leer.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo Diecinueve**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_-¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dije con apenas un hilo de voz._

-Shs… Bella tranquila, yo soy como ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –mi respiración se volvió agitada, me dolía el pecho al respirar.

-Tranquila luego te lo explicaré –me dijo dulcemente.

-Deja que la vea René –mamá se apartó hacia un lado y Carlisle se acercó, estaba sangrando demasiado, los demás se mantuvieron al margen por miedo a dañarme.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –quería que estuviera a mi lado, le necesitaba.

-Aquí estoy, amor –dijo acercándose despacio.

-Bella tengo que curarte –me dijo Carlisle- estas perdiendo mucha sangre tienes el brazo derecho roto y magulladuras graves por todo el cuerpo aparte de la herida que tienes en la cabeza.

A cada segundo que pasaba iba perdiendo la consciencia y mis ojos se iban cerrando, ya casi no oía a Carlisle.

-¡Bella! –gritó Edward lleno de dolor- Bella por favor no, no te vayas.

Ahora él había remplazado el sitio de Carlisle y me abrazaba.

-Edward hazlo –Escuché levemente lo que le dijo mi madre- si no la perderemos para siempre.

Todo lo veía borroso y ya casi no sentía mi cuerpo cuando noté que Edward se inclinaba y unos dientes se clavaban en mi cuello, al instante un líquido comenzaba a correr por mis venas extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo haciendo que me retorciera de dolor. Era insoportable y mi cuerpo no daba más, en ese momento me desmayé.

.

.

.

Noté como podía ir moviendo mi cuerpo, como oía y olía mejor que cuando era humana y como mi mente estaba más despejada y relajada. Supe que me había convertido en lo que era Edward y también en lo que era mamá, ella me tendría que explicar muchas cosas.

Decidí, poco a poco, abrir los ojos. Se adaptaron rápidamente a la luz de la habitación, estaba…, miré bien, estaba en una habitación de la casa de los Cullen más específicamente en el despacho de Carlisle, pero todo ello pasó a segundo plano cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de Edward que estaba a mi lado.

-Hola amor –me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Carlisle se acercó hasta la camilla en donde estaba recostada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Rara –dije la primera palabra con mi nueva voz, oí la risa de Emmett que provenía del fondo de la sala-, te he escuchado Emmett –de pronto se calló- puedo oler, oír y ver con total claridad, veo detalles que con mis ojos humanos ni hubiera soñado ver. Noto mi mente más despejada y relajada lo que me permite pensar con claridad, analizar detenidamente cada detalle, sin cansarme…

-¿Qué recuerdas? –preguntó mamá que en ese momento se acercaba hacia nosotros, yo me incorporé en la camilla quedando sentada.

-Recuerdo que estabas en la cama, te habías tomado una pastilla porque te dolía la cabeza… -me costaba mucho recordar parecía que una capa translúcida me impidiera ver con claridad todo el recuerdo- …estaba fregando el salón… y oí un ruido… subí a tu habitación… pero estabas dormida… no te movías… no le dí importancia y fui a mi habitación para coger el mp4 y que no se me hiciera tan aburrido el terminar de fregar –hice otra pausa para poder recordar y de repente me vino todo a la cabeza muy claro y lo comencé a relatar deprisa por miedo a que se esfumara el recuerdo- cuando llegué a la habitación estaba Álvaro allí… me dijo algo… y salimos por la ventana… me llevó al bosque donde estaba … Sophie… ella se cansó de mi y me estampó contra un árbol… después de eso recuerdo que Álvaro se enfadó y que comenzaron a pelear –Todos me escuchaban atentamente como si estuviera relatando algún cuento- ella lo dejó mal herido y se acercó a mí, me iba a morder y apareció Edward apartándola de mi cuello –mientras decía esto le miraba con una sonrisa a la cual el me respondió con otra- y recuerdo que llegaste tu y yo estaba llena de sangre –le dije a mamá- después Carlisle y Edward, lo último que recuerdo es que Edward me mordió y un líquido comenzó a correr por mis venas después creo que me desmayé.

-¡Es impresionante! –dijo Emmett.

-Ya lo se –dijo Edward mientras me miraba.

-¿El qué? ¿El qué es importante? –inquirí.

-El que estés hablado tan normal aquí con nosotros cuando deberías estar loca por beber sangre –dijo Carlisle.

-Es verdad –dije con tono de preocupación por si me había vuelto más rara aún- la verdad es que noto como si me quemara la garganta pero he intentado no hacerle caso y ha funcionado.

Me acordé de que mamá me tenía que contar un montón de cosas.

-Bella no creo que sea el mejor momento –habló Alice- primero deber ir a cazar y saciar tu sed, después tu madre te explicará todo.

-Vamos amor –me dijo Edward mientras yo me levantaba de la camilla.

-Ves cariño luego te explico.

Edward y yo salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina y nos dirigimos al bosque, cazó el primero para ver como lo tenía que hacer, verlo era muy sencillo, la práctica… sin comentarios aunque según él no lo hice tan mal.

-Gracias por salvarme, Edward –dije parándolo y poniéndome enfrente de él cuando caminábamos hacia la casa de los Cullen.

-Te dije que lo haría si no había otra forma de tenerte –me dijo cogiendo mi cabeza entre sus manos- te amo, nunca lo olvides.

-Jamás lo olvidaré –pegó sus labios a los míos fundiéndonos en un dulce beso y apasionado, en este primer beso de mi nueva vida no tendría que pararme a respirar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos esperaban en el salón, incluida mama.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó Carlisle mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien –Edward siempre halagándome yo le di un leve codazo y murmuré "exagerado".

-Bella cariño será mejor que nos vallamos a casa, así podemos hablar más tranquilas. Tienes que saber muchas cosas.

-Esta bien mamá –Edward me acompañó hasta la puerta- ¿luego te veo?

-Por supuesto –me dijo él.

Nos despedimos con un beso y me monté en el coche con mamá. Cuando llegamos a casa nos sentamos en el sillón y ella comenzó a hablar.

-Veras cariño…

-Mamá antes de nada quiero que sepas que me cuentes lo que me cuentes siempre seguirás siendo mi madre –la corté, ella sonrió.

-Dos años antes de que tú nacieras conocí a tu padre. Estaba de vacaciones en Brasil y a mí se me había perdido un anillo que me regaló la abuela, él se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlo y lo encontró, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que era el hombre de mi vida y los dos nos enamoramos. Dos años después naciste tú, Carlisle fue el doctor que me ayudó en el parto pero quedé muy débil y estaba muy mal, tan mal que podría morir en cualquier momento. Él me explicó lo que era y me explicó que podría estar contigo porque iba a tener un don con el cual tu sangre ni la de ningún humano me sería apetecible, don que por lo que veo tu también posees –la miré extrañada- si Bella, en aquella habitación de los Cullen cuando despertaste había sangre humana en un vaso y no te percataste de ello. Nuestro don anula el olor de la sangre humana impidiendo que nos sea apetecible.

-¿Pero y tu temperatura? Un vampiro es frío y tu piel a estado caliente.

-Lo se cielo, es complicado. Una noche mientras tu padre y tú dormíais fui a cazar. Mientras bebía la sangre de un oso apareció otro vampiro, se abalanzó sobre mí, peleamos y terminé matándolo. En ese momento el don que él poseía pasó a mí y es así como puedo cambiar mi temperatura. No me preguntes porqué pasó eso porque no lo se. Es algo que todavía no he conseguido descifrar.

-¿Papá está muerto de verdad?

-Si cielo, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, me siento tan mal…

-No te preocupes mamá –dije abrazándola.

-Pero si estabas en la habitación cuando Álvaro vino a por mí ¿por qué no hiciste nada?

-Álvaro es mucho más fuerte que yo, tiene una fuerza casi como la de Emmett, si le plantaba cara yo sola no hubiera podido hacer nada, así que llamé a los Cullen en cuanto desaparecisteis, nos costó mucho encontrarte. Gracias a que le provocaste una visión a Alice pudimos llegar a tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras como ellos cuando tú sabías que yo sabía que los Cullen lo eran? –dije con voz calmada tan solo queriendo saber, lo tuvo que pasar muy mal.

-Veras cielo, no quería que te vieras obligada a escoger ser inmortal por el simple hecho de que todos tus seres queridos lo son.

-Oh, gracias… -me lancé sobre ella y la abracé- lo siento… no mido las fuerzas todavía –sonreí tímidamente mientras me separaba de ella- ¿Jacob sabe que me he convertido?

-Si, le llamé y le conté lo ocurrido, dijo que tendrías que ir a verle cuando estuvieras calmada pues eres un neófito y Jake es "humano". No sabíamos como ibas a reaccionar al verle por eso no le dejamos venir y dice que siente mucho no haber podido estar para protegerte –dijo con una sonrisa.

Escuché el roce de unas ropas con el aire y un olor delicado y suave se coló por mi nariz, era Edward. Antes de que llamara le abrí la puerta y le recibí con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista? –me preguntó, asentí.

-Mamá nos vamos.

-Vale, cielo –me dijo desde el salón.

Edward y yo fuimos hasta el bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunté.

-Sígueme si puedes –dijo soltándose de mi mano y echando a correr.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale tramposo! –dije riéndome y comenzando a correr detrás de él. Aunque yo era una neófita y corrías más que un vampiro "normal" no pude alcanzar a Edward pues el corría más rápido que cualquier vampiro. Su aroma me condujo hasta nuestro prado. Yo comprobaría si era una vampira de verdad y me acerqué a un rayo de sol que se abría paso entre las hojas de los gigantescos árboles. Cuando la luz solar chocó contra mi piel comencé a brillar al igual que lo hacía Edward. Este se acercó por mi espalda y me abrazó por la cintura.

-Eres real, igual que yo -Me dijo suavemente en mi oído. Me giré para contemplarlo pues con estos nuevos ojos no se me escapaba ningún detalle.

-Me encantan tus ojos –_¿eh? _ Le miré confundida _¿qué les pasaba a mis ojos?_

-¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos?

-Son de un hermoso rojo escarlata, todos los hemos tenido así. –_¡¿Rojo escarlata?_

-Y ¿cómo voy a salir a la calle?, ¿qué pasará si me ven así? –estaba preocupada de verdad.

-Te pondrás lentillas, no te preocupes ahora –hizo una pausa- ¿por qué sigo sin leerte la mente?

-No tengo ni idea, amor. Mamá solo me habló de que tenía el mismo don que ella pero no sé por qué no me puedes leer la mente.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me tenía abrazada. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del momento.

-¿Qué haces cariño? –inquirió.

-Sshh…

_¿Edward? Madre… que "dolor de cabeza", como no me escuche después de lo que me está costando…_

-¿Has sido tú?

_No… a sido el árbol que tienes al lado, ¡pues claro que he sido yo!_

-Y ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó confuso, pues todavía no salía del asombro.

-He pensado en que quería dejarte que leyeras mi mente mientras me relajaba y por lo que veo a funcionado pero me ha costado… -dije sin darle importancia, con aire de suficiencia.

Edward se rio a carcajadas de mí y yo le seguí.

-Me encanta tu voz mental.

-¿Ah si? –dije alzando una ceja.

-Pero no más que tú –dijo acercándose a mis labios.

En el momento que se juntaron nuestros labios una corriente eléctrica inundó mi cuerpo.

Entrelacé mis manos en su cabello despeinado y el pegó mi cuerpo al suyo impidiendo que el aire se colara entre nosotros. En ese momento pensé que tendríamos toda una eternidad para nosotros solos.

-Claro que la tendremos, amor –me afirmó a lo que yo había dicho en mis pensamientos- y quiero que la comiences a mi lado –dijo hincando la rodilla derecha en el suelo. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa pues me imaginaba lo que iba hacer- Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo enseñándome un anillo precioso.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía responder.

-S… ¡Si! –El me colocó el anillo en uno de mis dedos y se levantó para besarme.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Siento el retraso pero no he podido subir antes, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todas las que os tomaís el tiempo de leer y darme vuestra opinión, muchas gracias. Besos.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis ojos se volvieron como los de Edward a los pocos meses de llegar a esta nueva vida. Heredé el mismo don de mamá, la sangre humana no me afecta. Después de meses de práctica he logrado dominar mi escudo y ahora puedo proteger, protegerme y dejar que Edward, mi prometido, lea mis pensamientos cuando yo quiera, claro.

Según Eleazar, un amigo de Carlisle, también poseo el don de mover todas las cosas a mi antojo y es lo que justamente, en este mismo momento, estoy practicando con Edward en el salón de mi casa mientras mamá estaba con Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie de caza.

-Venga cariño, inténtalo otra vez –me animaba Edward después de que el décimo jarrón cayera al suelo tras haberlo suspendido en el aire durante 12 segundos.

Edward puso otro jarrón encima de la mesita que estaba enfrente de mí y se apartó. Me concentré de nuevo y el jarrón, poco a poco, se fue elevando en el aire. Edward estaba a mi derecha y dirigí el jarrón hacia él. Me costaba mucho mover los objetos pues no había practicado todavía lo suficiente como para moverlos con facilidad y requería de toda mi concentración. El jarrón estaba a escasos centímetros de Edward para que este lo cogiera.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –gritó Alice entrando a la casa. En ese momento toda mi concentración se esfumó y el jarrón cayó al suelo.

-¡Alice!, –grité- ¡ese era el undécimo jarrón y casi consigo que llegue a Edward!

-Losé, pero es más importante tu vestido de novia. A tu habitación ¡Ya! –y ella subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a mi habitación para preparar el vestido.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –le pregunté mientras Edward se acercaba y me cogía de la cintura.

-¡No!, –gritó Alice desde mi habitación- ¡él se va!

Edward y yo nos reímos de la reacción de Alice.

-Está bien –la dije- no me quiero quedar sin prometido –esta última parte la dije mirando a Edward.

-Me voy a mi casa, allí te espero ¿sí? –dijo mientras sus labios se aproximaban a los míos.

-Claro, luego voy con Alice, cuando terminemos.

Se acercó y me besó dulcemente después se fue y subí a encontrarme con mi tortura. Alice estaba muy emocionada, le había dejado que se encargara de todo, incluyendo mi vestido.

Mientras subía las escaleras iba recordando el día que fuimos a comprarlo.

.

.

.

_-Alice, ¡por favor para de darme más vestidos! –le dije mientras intentaba meterme en el probador con seis vestidos de novia- ¡no voy a caber en el probador! _

_Esme, mamá y Rose se rieron de mi cara de horror fingido que puse mientras Alice forcejeaba conmigo para meterme al probador. Bastó una mirada suya para que yo sola me metiera en el probador._

_Comencé a probarme vestidos, empecé con los seis primeros que tenía en el probador pero cada vez que me probaba uno y no me gustaba Alice aparecía con otro que le habían dado las chicas. Me probé muchos vestidos de diferentes formas, con diferentes adornos, de diferentes estilos… Pero a Alice y a mí, que éramos las únicas que estábamos en el probador, ninguno nos convencía. Hasta que mamá nos dio uno precioso. Me quedaba bien, bueno todos me quedaban bien con mi nuevo cuerpo pero este era diferente. En él había algo que lo hacía especial y Alice se dio cuenta al igual que yo. _

_-Nos lo quedamos –le dije con una sonrisa mientras me miraba en el espejo._

_-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo con su peculiar sonrisa- pero le aré un arreglo._

_-Tranquila, no sufrirá ningún daño. Estarás divina –aclaró después de ver mi cara._

_Salí del probador para que las chicas me vieran y me elogiaron con sus palabras. Las encantaba el vestido. Ellas también se compraron uno. El de Esme marrón, mamá otro de un rosa pálido. Rose de su color favorito: rojo, y Alice un vestido negro atado en el cuello y con un "cinturón" con cuatro botones. Cada vestido era precioso. Después de todo el día fuera, volvimos a casa._

_._

_._

_._

-Ya era hora de que subieras jovencita –dijo Alice mientras me abría la puerta de la habitación.

Me quedé embobada viendo mi vestido, si de por sí era estupendo con el arreglo de Alice más todavía. Alice había puesto pequeñas perlas en algunas zonas del vestido.

-¡Alice es magnífico! ¡Ha quedado precioso! –dije acercándome al vestido y cogiéndolo para verlo mejor.

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-Eres la mejor –y le di un abrazo después de recostar el vestido en la cama.

Luego, tras probarme otra vez el vestido con los zapatos nuevo, que me había comprado hoy Alice, fuimos a su casa.

-Más te vale que no le dejes que vea el vestido en tu mente –me amenazó mientras conducía su porche amarillo- veré si lo haces. Es una sorpresa.

-Tranquila Alice, no se lo enseñaré –hice una pausa- lo prometo –dije con la mano derecha levantada. Ella sonrió complacida.

Nos encontramos a Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez en la mesa del salón. No me hizo falta preguntar por Edward porque oí el leve sonido de las teclas del piano ser tocadas con mucha suavidad. Últimamente Edward y yo componíamos juntos, más bien yo le ayudaba pues a mí no se me daba muy bien y me gustaba más oírle tocar. Me dirigí hacia su habitación y entré. Estaba segurísima de que él sabía que había entrado pero no dijo nada simplemente siguió rozando las teclas con sus dedos y yo me limité a escuchar la dulce melodía que salía del piano mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado en la banqueta. Me miró con esa sonrisa perfecta, esa que tanto me encantaba, y sin dejar de tocar el piano me besó. Estuvimos toda la noche juntos, me estuvo tocando la canción que había compuesto para mí aquella tarde y después salimos a tumbarnos en su terraza para observar las estrellas mientras hablábamos de nosotros.

.

.

.

Todo en la casa estaba listo. Nuestra boda sería sencilla y sin muchos invitados, solo la familia y poco más. Eso incluía a algunos vampiros que conocían mamá y los Cullen y por supuesto a la manada.

A las siete de la mañana Alice apareció en mi casa con dos bolsos grandes llenos de cremas, pinturas, pintauñas, maquillaje…

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Bella por favor, no te quejes que no duermes.

-Pero Alice soy un vampiro no necesito tantas cosas de esas –dije haciendo un gesto raro mientras señalaba sus bolsas.

-Da igual Bella, es tu boda y tienes que estar divina –dijo Rose que apareció detrás de Alice y que también llevaba otro bolsito pero este era mucho más pequeño. Puse los ojos en blanco y las seguí hasta el cuarto de baño donde Alice ya había colocado todos los cacharros.

Primero me hicieron meterme en la bañera y estar dentro una hora y media. En cuanto salí comenzaron arreglándome y pintándome las uñas, primero las de las manos y después las de los pies.

Después me arreglaron el pelo y por último se centraron en mi cara. La boda no empezaba hasta las seis y media de la tarde, de tantas cosas que me hicieron y se entretuvieron en mi solo nos quedaba una hora. Cuando me pusieron el vestido decidieron que ya estaba lista para casarme por lo que muy satisfechas se fueron a arreglar. Mamá ya lo estaba e iba preciosa con su vestido.

Cuando quedaban cinco minutos mamá y yo nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen, Carlisle nos esperaba en la puerta, el sería el padrino y se encargaría de llevarme hasta el altar donde se encontraba Edward. Habían situado el altar en el patio de atrás de los Cullen. Todo estaba decorado al "estilo Alice" pero estaba precioso. Habían colocado una alfombra roja que iba desde el salón hasta el altar situada entre las filas de bancos que estaban ya ocupados por los invitados. En cuanto Jasper me vio comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial y todos los invitados se dieron la vuelta para mirarme.

-Si fuera humana estaría como un tomate, Carlisle –hablé demasiado bajo para que solo lo pudiera escuchar él mientras avanzábamos por la alfombra. Él me apretó la mano para infundirme valor mientras sonreía ante mi expresión. Miré a Edward y este también se reía porque lo había leído en la mente de Carlisle.

Al fin llegamos a su lado y Carlisle dio mi mano a Edward. _Cuanto me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera aquí en este momento, en un día como hoy, solo por este día_.

-Estaría muy orgulloso de ti –me contestó Edward a mis pensamientos. No se lo había dicho a él pero me había escuchado. La ceremonia empezó. Estaba nerviosa, si no llega a ser por Jasper, que me tranquilizaba cada vez que veía algo raro en mí, todas las cosas hubieran comenzado a elevarse pues eso era lo que provocaba el nerviosismo a mi don. Llegó la hora.

-Isabella Swan ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como futuro esposo para amarle y respetarle, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida? –preguntó el sacerdote.

-Sí, acepto –y le puse el anillo a Edward.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ¿aceptas a Isabella Swan como futura esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí, acepto –dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras me ponía el anillo.

-Entonces yo os declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia –concluyó el sacerdote.

Edward acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó nuestros labios. Nos fundimos los dos en ese beso mientras los invitados aplaudían. _Te amo_ -le dije mientras nos besábamos.

-Yo también.

Después la fiesta comenzó y se fueron acercando a nosotros todos los invitados para darnos la enhorabuena. Alice mientras tanto se dedicaba a tirarnos fotos con la nueva cámara digital que se había comprado. La música comenzó a sonar, Edward me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hasta la pista de baile donde comenzamos a bailar y así abrimos el baile a los demás invitados. Este me había enseñado a bailar durante algunas noches antes de la boda pero de todas formas no me gustaba bailar y menos de delante de tanta gente, aunque estando con Edward todo me daba igual.

Seguido comenzaron a bailar Carlisle y Esme, Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Emily con Sam, Sue y Seth, Mama con Otto.

_¡¿Mamá con Otto?–_me quedé mirándolos sorprendida- _La verdad es que se ven muy cariñosos, me pregunto si habrá algo entre ellos…_

-Yo creo que sí –me aseguró Edward mientras me llevaba al compás de la música.

-¿Me has leído los pensamientos? Siempre me descuido puñetas…

-Em… si –dijo con su cara angelical.

-¿Qué piensan?, vamos suéltalo, yo también lo quiero saber… -dije poniendo un puchero.

-René piensa que es el ser más perfecto que ha visto jamás y lo ama pero no quiere mostrar nada porque piensa que está traicionando a tu padre.

-Tendré que hablar con ella… tiene que ser feliz –Edward asintió.

-Y Otto piensa lo mismo, quiere estar con ella, quiere hacerla feliz. Pero tampoco quiere presionar a tu madre, la conoce desde hace tiempo.

Otto era del clan de Dallas, pelirrojo con los ojos dorados como nosotros y físicamente casi como Emmett. Tenía dos años más que mamá (hablando en años humanos, en vampiros tenía algunos más). Era cariñoso y encantador. Era tan caballeroso como mi Edward. Era, simplemente, perfecto para ella.

-¿Por qué creo que estas maquinando algo? –Me preguntó mi esposo al ver mi cara- cuéntamelo, no me has dejado leerte la mente, por favor –ahora él fue el que puso un puchero dándome, luego, un suave beso.

-Hablaré con mamá antes de irnos, ella necesita ser feliz y papá es lo que hubiera querido, ella necesita estar con Otto, es perfecto para ella. Y tú me vas a ayudar a que estén juntos.

Edward sonrió dulcemente y asintió ante mi propuesta de hablar con mi madre sobre ese asunto. Tuve que bailar con la mayoría de los presentes incluido mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Le había echado de menos estos últimos días pues no le había podido ver. De nuevo volví a los ahora cálidos brazos de Edward, estuvimos bailando juntos, sin separarnos lo más mínimo.

La canción terminó y Edward y yo salimos de la pista.

-Ayúdame –le dije- llévate a Otto.

Nos besamos y cada uno fue a cumplir su función, Edward se llevaría a Otto con el fin de enseñarle algo y así yo podría hablar con mamá.

-Mamá –comencé a decirle cuando nos habíamos separado un poco del resto de invitados- ¿qué tal con Otto?

-Bien cielo ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Voy a ir al grano mamá, te lo tengo que decir.

-Bella, me estas asustando…

-Quiero que seas feliz mamá…

-No te sigo…

-Estas enamorada de Otto y él de ti. Os he visto bailar y he viso vuestras caras además Edward puede leer vuestras mentes y le he obligado a contármelo.

Mamá me miró sorprendida.

-Tienes razón le amo, -confesó- es el ser más perfecto a parte de tu padre… -la interrumpí.

-Ese es el problema: papá. –hice una pausa suspiré- mamá… tienes que ser feliz, papá lo hubiese querido, no estás traicionándolo. Entiéndelo por favor, se feliz. Yo me voy a ir… y no me gustaría que estuvieses sola.

-Lo intentaré –me contestó no muy convencida.

-Más te vale –la dije con una sonrisa a la que ella me respondió- cuando venga de mi viaje quiero verte con él. Se puede quedar en casa si quieres, no me importa, de verdad.

-Gracias, cielo. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubieras hablado conmigo, bueno si que lo sé: le hubiera dejado ir.

Nos abrazamos. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo mamá sería feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aqui os dejo otro capi, gracias por pasaros a leer y comentar. Besos.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Bella vamos, te tienes que cambiar –me dijo Alice acercándose a mi. Me separé de mamá y seguí a Alice.

-¿A dónde me va a llevar, Alice? –le pregunté mientras me guiaba de la mano por las escaleras de la casa.

-Me ha prohibido decírtelo, quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Puse un puchero…

-Lo siento –me dijo.

-Está bien, Alice, no pasa nada, solo es curiosidad.

Me ayudaron a quitarme el vestido blanco entre todas y me puse el vestido azul que descansaba en la cama con unos zapatos negros de raso que habían sido un regalo de Rose días antes.

-Tus maletas ya están listas y en el coche de Edward –dijo mamá mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba- Te voy a echar de menos.

-Yo también mamá.

Me despedí de las chicas en la habitación y bajé las escaleras, ellas me seguían mientras un Edward ansioso me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Lita, amor? –nos despedimos de todos.

-Mamá recuerda lo que quiero ver cuando vuelva –le dije con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba por última vez antes de irme.

-Estate segura de que lo voy a intentar.

-Me alegro, te quiero mamá.

Cogí la mano de mi esposo y este me llevó hasta la puerta del copiloto la cual me abrió como todo un caballero, y entré en el coche. Segundos después él ya estaba adentro arrancando el coche.

.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa, amor –me dijo con una sonrisa, parecía divertirse.

-¡Oh vamos Edward!, por favor –le insistí.

-No –me contestó con una dulce voz- quiero que sea una sorpresa, ahora te enterarás –me dijo mientras aparcaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

-¿Vamos a viajar en avión? –le pregunté fascinada, era obvio que si pero tenía que preguntárselo, lo necesitaba.

-Sí.

-Y… ¿me vas a decir a donde vamos?

-Ahora lo averiguarás.

Habló con la mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador y cuando terminó de revisar nuestra documentación y tarjetas de embarque nos indicó a donde teníamos que ir.

-La puerta de embarque es la 2B. El número de vuelo es 03965 con destino Paris.

-Muchas gracias –contestó Edward amable. Me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Me llevas a Paris? –le dije con una gran sonrisa.

Nunca había ido a Paris y llevaba desde pequeñita queriendo ir.

-Sí, sé que quieres ir desde que eras una renacuaja –dijo sonriendo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Te quiero –le dije poniéndome delante de él y besándolo.

- Y yo.

Llegó la hora y nos subimos al avión. Tras demasiadas horas de vuelo aterrizamos en Paris. Estábamos en Septiembre por lo que no había sol en aquella hermosa ciudad. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes grises que impedían que pasaran los rayos del sol. Edward paró el coche, que había alquilado, enfrente de un hotel de cinco estrellas siendo las nueve de la noche.

Mi esposo pidió en un fluido francés la habitación que tenía reservada y le entregaron las llaves. Los botones nos subieron las maletas a la habitación y cuando nosotros llegamos ya estaban allí colocadas enfrente de la puerta. Edward la abrió y metió las maletas después salió a por mí. Me cogió en volandas, como los esposos cogen a sus esposas para entrar juntos a su nueva casa, pero en este caso no era nuestra casa, sino una habitación de hotel que desbordaba lujo por todos lados.

-¿Te gusta?, es la suite nupcial –me dijo Edward mientras me dejaba delicadamente en el suelo y me cogía de la cintura por la espalda y comenzaba a besarme el cuello.

-Si me gusta, es muy bonita.

-No tanto como tú –dijo entre beso y beso en mi cuello.

-¿Pararás alguna vez de decirme tantos piropos? –le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para quedar enfrente de él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan? –preguntó confuso, yo negué con la cabeza provocando que se quedara más confuso todavía.

-Me encantan –le contesté con una sonrisa y comenzamos a besarnos.

El beso comenzó suave, tierno… pero a la vez que pasaba el tiempo y nuestros labios seguían en contacto ese beso se iba volviendo más apasionado, fiero. Era nuestra noche de bodas y los dos sabíamos lo que queríamos, habíamos esperado tanto tiempo para poder estar juntos…, solos, sin que ningún hermano, madre, padre, amigo… sin que nadie nos molestara. A los pocos segundos de pensar eso los dos estábamos tumbados en la blandita cama, ahí comenzó la noche más especial de mi existencia.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, después de una reconfortante sesión de sexo matutino, salimos a la calle.

-¿Qué quieres que veamos primero? –me preguntó mi esposo mientras caminábamos por las calles de París.

-¿Qué te parece la Tour Eiffel?

-Lo que mi vida quiera –_Era tan dulce_

-Gracias –me dijo sonriente.

-¡Eh! –Exclamé mientras le daba un codazo cariñoso en el costado- no me leas la mente –le dije en bajito para que ningún humano nos oyera. Él sonrió.

-Resulta demasiado tentador leerte la mente cuando puedo.

-Últimamente no tengo mi escudo puesto…

Le sonreí antes de darle un beso.

Subimos a la Tour Eiffel, caminamos por los capos Elíseos y por los campos de Marte antes de entrar en el museo del Louvre donde nos recorrimos todas las salas que había en él.

Volvimos al hotel a eso de las cinco de la tarde pues a las nueve iríamos a la ópera de Paris a ver el Fantasma de la Ópera, la cual me encantaba y deseaba ver desde niña. Edward me conocía bastante bien y conocía todos mis gustos.

Todavía no me acostumbraba al hecho de que no me hacía falta ducharme, así que me metí en el jacuzzi lleno de agua con espuma, mucha espuma. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el borde con los ojos cerrados, me estaba relajando cuando su dulce voz me habló.

-¿No me ibas a esperar? –me preguntó con una sonrisa ladina mientras se metía en el jacuzzi.

-No sabía que te fueras a bañar… -intenté disculparme- …creo que todavía no he perdido la costumbre de bañarme, lo siento.

-No pretendía que te disculparas, amor –me dijo acurrucándome en su pecho- solo te lo decía de broma.

-Ah, pues… si te iba a esperar pero como el señorito estaba viendo no sé qué y tardaba taaantoooo –dije haciendo un gesto con las manos- me metí en el agua.

-¿Con que tardaba taaantoooo, eh? –dijo imitándome con una sonrisa picarona.

-Sí, tardabas mucho y eso que eres un vampiro…

Sin darme cuenta comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-Edward… pa… ¡para! –le dije entre risas- por favor…

-Esto para que vuelvas a decirme que tardo mucho –me dijo también riéndose mientras no paraba de hacerme cosquillas.

-¿Ah sí? Pues te lo volveré a decir todas las veces que quiera –le dije quitándome sus manos de encima y haciéndole yo cosquillas- tar-dón.

Con un rápido movimiento consiguió atrapar mis manos y sostenerlas por encima de mi cabeza. Se acercó despacio y acarició mi cuello con su nariz mientras dejaba pequeños besos que iban descendiendo poco a poco. Mi respiración se volvió agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba hasta que Edward atrapó mi pezón entre sus labios. Chupó, lamió y saboreó mientras, poco a poco, me perdía. Noté como una de sus manos descendió lentamente hasta perderse debajo del agua y llegar a mi sexo, abrió mis labios y comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo deteniéndose en mi botón. Me tenía al límite y él lo sabía. Mi cuerpo, yo quería que de una vez por todas metiera sus dedos, lo necesitaba. En ese momento dos de sus dedos entraron bruscamente bombeando con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y comencé a disfrutar de las sensaciones que comenzaban a formarse dentro de mí.

-Todavía no –me ordenó antes de sacar sus dedos y entrar hasta la base en mí.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos para luego moverse lento y aumentar el ritmo. Me alzó de las caderas y me agarré a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Con ese nuevo ángulo accedía a zonas de mi cuerpo que no sabía que existían haciendo que mi orgasmo se acercase más rápidamente.

-Ahora –rugió Edward y después de dos embestidas más los dos acabamos gritando el nombre del otro.

.

Salimos a tiempo de cambiarnos para ir a la Ópera. Me puse un vestido negro que Alice había colocado en mi maleta. Edward se puso un traje negro al igual que la corbata, la camisa blanca. Salimos del hotel y fuimos caminando a la Ópera. Esta era casi igual que en mis sueños, la única diferencia que había era que: era mucho más grande de lo que me había imaginado. Tenía los adornos y estatuas pequeñas de oro y una gran escalera que conducía a todos los palcos.

Nos sentamos en el primer palco, pues en el patio de butacas a Edward no le gustaba. Estábamos solos, por lo que supuse que Edward había pagado demás.

La obra comenzó a la hora indicada y duró hasta la una de la madrugada.

-Ha sido preciosa –le dije a Edward mientras salíamos de la Ópera y volvíamos a caminar por las calles de Paris devuelta al hotel porque yo se lo había pedido - y no me digas que más que yo, que nos conocemos –. Él me sonrió dulcemente y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros.

Mientras caminábamos observaba a la gente que nos cruzábamos, gentes de todos los colores y razas, en grupos, por parejas o solos, aun siendo la una de la madrugada había personas caminando por las calles todavía. De un callejón próximo a nosotros salió una mujer con las ropas desgastadas con un bolso y un bebé en brazos. Me quedé paralizada al verla parada delante de mí.

-Sería tan amable de sostenerme un momento al bebé.

-Sí, claro –noté que Edward se ponía tenso a mi lado y aquella mujer me dio al bebé.

Ella se quitó el bolso que llevaba y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta a nosotros. No nos dio tiempo a reaccionar. Verdaderamente patético para seres con una supuesta rápida capacidad de reacción.

-¡Edward! –le dije preocupada. Iba a salir corriendo detrás de aquella mujer para pedirle una explicación pero Edward me sujetó dulcemente del brazo.

-No.

-Pero…

-Está enferma de cáncer, el médico le ha dado solo días de lo mal que está. No sabe con seguridad quién es el padre del bebé, este ni siquiera está registrado como nacido, y no tiene familia ni a nadie de confianza con quien dejar a esta criaturita –dijo apenado.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Edward. Era Alice.

-¿Ya tenéis a mi sobrinita? –preguntó a Edward cuando este descolgó.

_¿Sobrinita? No me había dado cuenta de que era una niña y era preciosa, era la más bonita que había visto en mi vida_.

-¿Por eso me dijiste que viniéramos aquí verdad? –oí como le preguntaba Edward a Alice.

-Claro que si, hermanito. No te pongas nervioso, eso también lo vi. Id al hotel, en el fondo de la maleta de Bella hay ropa para la niña y en la tuya unos billetes para volver esta noche a Forks, os esperaremos en el aeropuerto ¿vale?

-Está bien, hasta dentro de unas horas, Alice.

-Ciao hermanito, adiós Bella.

-Adiós Alice –acto seguido Edward colgó el teléfono y cogió el bolso de la niña.

Llegamos al hotel y fuimos a nuestra habitación, miramos en la maleta y como había dicho Alice todo estaba en su sitio. La niña tenía que tener unos tres meses.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?

-En una hora –me contestó.

-Voy a duchar a la niña, me da tiempo.

-Vale amor, yo voy a recogerlo todo.

Preparé el agua del jacuzzi mientras que tenía al bebé en brazos, menos mal que Alice había echado un termómetro porque si no… no hubiera sido capaz de poner el agua a punto para duchar a la bebé. Duché bien a aquella preciosa niña mientras jugaba con ella y se reía. Tenía el pelo rizado y de un color parecido al de Edward. Le puse un vestidito azul de cuadritos y salí con ella en brazos del cuarto de baño. Edward estaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos al lado de él en la cama, la niña estaba radiante, la senté en mis piernas- ¿Es por la niña? ¿No quieres que nos la quedemos por lo que somos? Si es así lo entenderé.

-No, no es eso. Todo lo contrario, claro que la quiero, ¿quién no?, mira que cosita más linda es –me dijo mientras acariciaba a la niña- tan solo la tenemos desde hace un rato y ya me tiene encandilado.

-La verdad es que si, pero entonces ¿qué te pasa? –le pregunté otra vez mientras lo acariciaba.

-Es que todo ha pasado tan deprisa. No se…

-Lo sé pero pudiste leerle la mente ¡¿no?! –dije un poco alterada.

-Sí, la niña ni siquiera está registrada como nacida –me dijo tranquilizándome.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Claro que quiero cariño.

-Esta niña es lo que me mejor me ha pasado en la vida después de ti y me gustaría quedármela y cuidarla si tu quieres, claro.

-Si te digo la verdad a mí también me pasa lo mismo es una gran oportunidad para nosotros ya que no podemos tener hijos biológicos –le sonreí levemente mientras él me acariciaba la mejilla- y claro que nos la vamos a quedar. Esa mujer nos eligió por algo ¿no?

-Gracias –le dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo.

-No me las des –me contestó antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Me cambié de ropa antes de irnos al aeropuerto. Nos montamos en el avión con la niña. Durante el trayecto estuvimos pensando en el nombre que le pondríamos mientras ella dormía plácidamente en mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, siento el retraso, pero aqui dejo otro capi de esta historia. Quiero aclarar que aunque tarde un mundo en subir capitulos no abandonaré la historia, gracias por estar ahi! Decirme que os ha parecido, un beso.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle toda la familia estaba esperándonos incluido Otto que acompañaba a mamá.

-Dejarme ver a mi nieta –dijeron Esme y mamá al unísono mientras se acercaban ansiosas.

-Primero las abuelas –mama se dirigió al resto, que se abalanzaban sobre ellas para poder ver a la niña.

-Es preciosa –comentó Carlisle mientras Esme se la pasaba a mamá.

-Pásamela René –dijo Emmett- yo también tengo derecho a ver a mi sobrinita.

La niña miraba expectante, sorprendida pero a la vez divertida, a todos los miembros de su nueva familia mientras pasaba de unos brazos a otros.

-Carlisle quiero que la hagas un chequeo para descartar que esté enferma o que tenga algo, por favor.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Vamos a casa. –anunció el patriarca dándose la vuelta y comenzando andar de la mano de su mujer.

-¡Yo llevo a la niña!

-Nada de eso Rose –dijo Jasper mientras arrebataba al bebé de sus brazos.

Me tensé al verlo pues Jasper no trataba mucho con humanos por su debilidad a la sangre humana y antes de que diera un paso hacia él, Edward me sujetó.

-Tranquila amor, se está superando así mismo, Alice lleva entrenándolo todos estos días. Él no quiere ser menos tío por no poder acercarse a ella. -Miré de nuevo hacia Jasper, se le veía bastante tierno con mi bebé en brazos y al lado suyo estaba Alice también contemplando a la niña- si fuese de otra manera te aseguro, amor, que ya se la habría quitado.

De camino al aparcamiento me acerqué a mamá y la saludé con un abrazo pues antes estaba tan emocionada con la niña que ni me había echado cuentas.

-Veo que me hiciste caso.

-Sí –me contestó con una enorme sonrisa. Se la veía feliz de la mano de Otto.

-Me alegro.

Al llegar a casa, Carlisle cogió a la niña y la subió a su despacho seguido por Edward y yo. Estuvo midiéndola, pesándola, le puso las vacunas correspondientes… todo un chequeo completo, el que yo le había pedido.

Mientras Carlisle hacía su trabajo, con una elegancia digna de admirar, yo me mantenía abrazada a Edward al lado de la puerta.

-La niña esta bien y no está desnutrida –comentó Carlisle- pero si haría falta que comiera un poco más. Tenemos que ir a hacer una gran compra para esta preciosidad.

-¡¿Quién a dicho "gran compra"?! –gritó Alice entusiasmada mientras abría la puerta.

-Em… creo que yo, Alice –dijo Carlisle.

El resto de la familia iba entrando al despacho.

-¿Cuándo iremos? –preguntó Esme.

-Esta tarde por supuesto –dijo Alice dando saltitos- lo tengo todo planeado, se a que tiendas tenemos que ir y a donde…

-Para, cariño, para –le dijo Jasper a Alice- sabemos que lo tienes todo controlado… en compras no hay nadie que te supere cariño – la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Lo sé… siempre lo sé… -dijo Alice en un suspiro y todos estallamos a risas.

-Bueno pues… no se hable más… esta tarde nos vamos de compras ¿no?

-Ni lo dudes René –comentó Rose.

Poco a poco los presentes fueron saliendo del despacho de Carlisle mientras hablaban de lo que iban a comprar hoy a la tarde. Alice, Rose, Esme y mamá se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en que conjuntos le tendrían que comprar a la niña… _¡compradoras compulsivas!_

-Entonces… -me volví hacia Carlisle, que aún sostenía a la niña en brazos- ¿está bien? –pregunté dudosa.

-Completamente bien –me respondió Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. Edward me apretó entre sus brazos.

-¿Ves, amor?, todo está bien –me susurró en el oído y yo sonreí como nunca lo había hecho mientras cogía a mi niña en brazos.

-Por cierto… una pregunta –Emmett había asomado la cabeza por la puerta del despacho.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar mi sobrinita? –preguntó Jasper quien había asomado la cabeza por debajo de la de Emmett.

-Andrea –les respondí a los dos.

.

.

-Vamos a la cocina, allí tengo la leche que compré el otro día cuando Alice nos dijo que íbamos a tener un nuevo miembro en la familia –nos dijo Carlisle mientras salía por la puerta.

Bajé las escaleras con la niña en brazos seguidas muy de cerca por Edward y Carlisle.

Al llegar, Carlisle preparó la comida de Andrea. De aquel biberón salía un olor repugnante, ácido, no olía a rosas que digamos. Edward sonrió al ver mi cara de asco. Me senté en una silla con Andrea en brazos y le di el biberón. Se bebió el "Bibi" entero, al terminar expulsó sus gases y bostezó delicadamente para quedarse dormida en mis brazos. Era mi segundo milagro y lo tenía en las manos. Se veía tan linda durmiendo, parecía un ángel.

-Tú también parecías un ángel mientras dormías. Por eso no me aburría ni me cansaba de contemplarte por las noches –me susurró Edward al oído. Estaba claro mi escudo no estaba activado. _Te amo._

-Y yo –me volvió a susurrar.

La niña durmió en mis brazos prácticamente hasta la hora de irnos. Durante el rato que la niña durmió Edward me tenía agarrada por la cintura sacando su cabeza por encima de mi hombro para poder contemplar a la niña.

-Es la hora –dijo Alice entrando a la cocina de donde los tres no nos habíamos movido.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Compramos un carro y un cuco para la niña. La compramos un montón de ropa, toda la que se le antojaba a Alice y a Rose incluyendo algún modelito que veían mamá y Esme. Yo las dejaba elegir aunque también cogía modelitos que Edward y yo elegíamos mientras este llevaba a Andrea en brazos. La compramos juguetes y algunos peluches. Carlisle apareció con bolsas llenas de comida en cada mano que había comprado en un sito especializado para Andrea, mientras tanto Jasper y Emmett cargaban con las bolsas que Alice y Rose les daban. Cuando terminamos con Andrea, Alice decidió que nos tocaba un cambio de vestuario. Carlisle, Esme, Otto y mamá se negaron rotundamente, Jasper tenía que hacer lo que su amorcito dijera y a Emmett más de lo mismo le pasaba con Rose.

-Alice no, rotundamente no –dijo Edward mientras su hermana se acercaba a él con carita de cordero degollado.

-Solo unas cuantas cosas y nada más ¿vale? –dijo parpadeando más de la cuenta.

-Está bien… -dijo Edward con un suspiro.

Después de haber conseguido lo que quería con Edward se volvió a mí.

-Me compraré lo que yo quiera, Alice, pero te dejaré que me elijas algo.

-Lo sabía –en el rostro de Alice apareció una sonrisa.

Alice se salió con la suya y compró a Edward todo lo que quiso, desde trajes hasta simples camisetas y a mi desde vestidos hasta los vaqueros que ella tanto odiaba y que a mi tanto me encantaban pero eso si: todo al gusto de aquel pequeño monstruito.

Si no fuera porque Andrea tenía que cenar Alice nos tendría comprando hasta que cerraran las tiendas. Salimos del centro comercial con más bolsas de las que me había imaginado que llevábamos, un poco más y no caben en los coches. Al llegar a casa Esme cogió a Andrea y se la llevó junto a Carlisle a la cocina para darla de cenar.

.

.

-Alice y… ¿Dónde vamos a meter todo esto? –dije levantando las manos llenas de bolsas.

-Ahora es cuando llega nuestro regalo –me dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué regalo? Alice, ¿de qué me hablas?

-No sueltes las bolsas, Bella, y ¡sígueme!

Le hice casó y las dos salimos por la cristalera del salón, Edward nos seguía cargado de bolsas también.

Nos dirigimos hacia el norte y recorrimos casi un kilómetro y medio antes de llegar a una hermosísima casa. Me fijé que hasta allí también llegaba el camino así que podríamos llegar a la casa en coche y no siempre corriendo.

La casa era de dos plantas con una gran terraza y un hermoso balcón el la parte de arriba decorado con alguna que otra planta, las ventanas de la parte de delante –donde estábamos- eran grandes y luminosas.

-¿A que es preciosa? –me preguntó Alice.

Estaba realmente sorprendida, todavía no me había acostumbrado al afán que tenía mi nueva familia por construir cosas.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –me giré hacia Edward.

-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú y no, no sabía nada.

Me giré hacia Alice que todavía esperaba mi respuesta.

-Es perfecta Alice.

-La hicimos entre todos, tu madre y Otto también, mientras estabais en la luna de miel. Tienes que ver el cuarto de Andrea –me dijo mientras cogía mi mano y tiraba de ella.

Entramos en la casa y me llevó arrastras hasta el cuarto de Andrea que estaba en la segunda planta al lado derecho.

-Mira –dijo mientras abría la puerta y me dejaba ver- ¿a que es precioso?

En el lado izquierdo del cuarto había un gran ventanal, el cual iluminaba toda la habitación. Había una cuna, una alfombra roja de corazones en la que había diferentes juguetes. Una estantería llena de libros para bebés. Una cajonera –que me permití abrir- en la que estaban los bodis para Andrea…, pero antes de que viera nada más Alice captó mi atención.

-Esto es lo mejor –se dirigió hacia una puerta que estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación- ¿a que es genial? –preguntó en cuanto la abrió.

Edward y yo nos miramos con cara de horror.

-¡Oh!, vamos, que sé que estáis fingiendo –Edward y yo terminamos sonriendo.

Aquella puerta era la puerta de un armario gigantesco. En el lado derecho estaba toda la ropa muy bien ordenada.

-¿Por qué eso está vacío? –pregunté a Alice señalando con la mano llena de bolsas un hueco que había en el lado de la ropa.

Ella me miró alzando una ceja como si la respuesta fuera obvia. ¡Y tanto que lo era! Era para guardar la ropa que habíamos comprado hoy.

-Ah… -fue lo único que dije.

En el otro lado del armario estaban los zapatitos y complementos para Andrea.

-Bella deja las bolsas aquí, tú llevas las de Andrea ¿no?

-Si, Alice.

Dejé las bolsas y salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos a la que había enfrente de esta en la otra punta del pasillo.

-Esta –abrió la puerta- es vuestra habitación.

-¡Vaya!

Era un poco más grande que la de Andrea con una gran cama de matrimonio y con una puerta que daba a un baño que solo se podía entrar por nuestra habitación.

-Prepárate… -me susurró Edward al oído mientras me cogía por la cintura.

-Te he oído Edward –dijo Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso es lo que pretendía –soltó Edward con una sonrisa.

Eran bastante cómicos estos dos cuando se lo proponían.

-Aquí viene lo mejor de la habitación –Alice abrió la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la cama.

Ahora si que me quedé paralizada y asustada, era un poco más grande que el de Andrea.

-El lado derecho es tuyo Bella, el otro de Edward.

También había partes sin rellenar de ropa, Edward dejó las bolsas y Alice entró en el armario y anduvo hasta que llegó al final de este.

-Venir, vamos.

Edward y yo caminamos dudosos pero sin despegarnos, él iba detrás de mí agarrado a mi cintura.

Alice entró por otra puerta que había a la derecha de nuestro armario. Esta puerta daba a otro armario más pequeño pero a la vez grande. En el que estaban todos los zapatos.

-Aquí –dijo señalando a un pequeño armario- están todos los complemento, Bella.

Yo solo asentí pues aunque era un vampiro todavía estaba sorprendida con lo que eran capaces de hacer.

-Os he enseñado lo que quería –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es preciosa Alice, muchas gracias –por fin puede hablar. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Pocos segundos después Edward se unió a nuestro abrazo.

-¿Vamos a por Andrea? –pregunté mirando a Edward.

-Claro amor, tiene que dormir en su cunita –me contestó sonriente.

-Entonces en marcha papis, ya ha terminado de cenar y se va a aquedar dormida.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a la casa vimos que Jasper tenía a Andrea en brazos y estaba haciendo que eructase, seguramente habría terminado de comer.

-¿Os gustó el regalo? –preguntó Rosalie desde el sofá.

-Si, muchas gracias, a todos –contesté mirando a cada uno.

-Si, es muy bonita –dijo Edward con su dulce voz de siempre desde detrás de mí- gracias, de verdad.

-Me alegro tanto de que te guste Bella, en el cuarto de Andrea podremos hacer algunas remodelaciones cuando sea mayor, claro –me dijo Esme entusiasmada mientras pasaba sus brazos por mis hombros y me separaba de Edward.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?, pero creo que todavía queda mucho tiempo para ese cambio –dije acercándome a Jasper y observando la carita de mi bebé que estaba apoyada en su hombro.

-Ha comido muy bien –comentó Carlisle- le gusta la leche que le he preparado.

-He de admitir, Jasper, que estoy sorprendida –dije desde su espalda mientras seguía observando a mi angelito.

-Lo se, es sorprendente pero ya estaba arto –hizo una pausa- no quería que Emmett fuera el tío favorito solo porque se acercase más a ella sin miedo a matarla. Yo también quiero luchar por ese puesto.

-Acepto aunque no creo que tengas nada que hacer, hermanito.

-Te sorprenderás cuando ella me diga tío favorito–contestó Jasper.

Los dos estaban de broma, parecían críos pequeñitos peleando por una piruleta.

-Bueno chicos, chicos, calmaos – Esme puso paz- todavía no tiene uso de razón este precioso bebé.

Sacó a Andrea de los brazos de Jasper y la acunó en sus brazos. Yo estaba deseosa por coger a Andrea pero al tener una familia tan grande no veía el momento de poder cogerla pues se la pasaban de unos a otros.

-Creo que es hora de llevar a Andrea a su cuna – Edward me abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo, al paso que va se va a dormir dentro de poco.

Me adelanté para coger a Andrea de los brazos de Emmett. Nos despedimos de la familia y nos montamos al coche.

-Edward, he dejado unas bolsas que contienen la comida de la niña en tu maletero, así tenéis en la casa –explicó Carlisle antes de que arrancáramos.

En lo poco que duró el viaje Andrea se durmió en mis brazos. Cuando llegamos Edward me fue abriendo todas las puertas para que pudiera pasar sin ningún problema. Puse a la pequeña en su cuna y se medio despertó. No quería hablarla pues temía que si lo hacía se despertara más.

-No –le susurré a Edward, tan bajo que Andrea no lo pudo oír, cuando este hizo amago de cogerla para que se durmiera- será peor y no se acostumbrará.

Se quedó quieto y no dijo nada. Vi que en la alfombra había varios juguetes pequeñitos intenté levantarlos con mi don e hice que giraran encima de la cuna de Andrea. Ella se quedó fija mirando como aquellos muñequitos se movían y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida por lo que hice que los juguetes volvieran a donde estaban. Edward me abrazó y nos quedamos observando como dormía nuestra hija.

-¿Vamos? –me susurró Edward al cabo de un rato.

-Si.

Salimos de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, y nos fuimos a la nuestra no sin antes ver toda la casa. Era preciosa.

-Creo que esta noche va a ser para nosotros –susurró en mi oído- Andrea duerme plácidamente, está soñando con luces de colores.

Le besé levemente y sonreí. A los pocos segundos Edward ya me había recostado en la cama suavemente. Comenzó a besarme dulcemente los labios para trasladar sus besos, a mi cuello y del cuello a mis labios. En poco tiempo la pasión se hizo presente en nosotros, Edward introdujo sus manos por debajo de mi ropa, comenzó a subirlas y con ellas la camisa, le despojé de su camiseta para poder tocar su perfecto pecho, poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de nuestras ropas hasta quedarnos completamente desnudos. Envueltos en caricias, besos y deseo hicimos el amor durante toda la noche, sin ser molestados por nadie ni por nada: como en nuestra luna de miel.

.

.

Amanecimos abrazados en la cama, yo sobre el pecho de Edward mientras el acariciaba y hacía pequeños dibujos en mi espalda. El silencio que invadía la habitación era acogedor y para nada incómodo.

-Se va a despertar Andrea, será mejor que nos vistamos, amor –haló Edward rompiendo el silencio.

-Está bien –me acerqué a él y le besé suavemente para después dirigirme al closet a cambiarme. Me puse unos pitillos negros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca por encima una camisa a cuadros rosas, en diferentes tonos, desabrochada dejando ver la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo y unas converse rosas a juego. Cuando me di la vuelta Edward ya estaba vestido, se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada negra. Se le veía hermoso.

-¿Qué miras? –me había pillado observándolo

-La hermosura que desprendes –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Tu si que estas hermosa, amor. Te pongas lo que te pongas.

Me acercó a él con una mano en mi cintura y con la otra en mi mejilla.

-Entonces… estamos en empate –dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Me lo fue a discutir pero lo interrumpí poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos. El llanto de Andrea explotó la burbuja en donde nos habíamos metido.

-Bueno días, amor –la dije mientras la cogía de la cuna y la acurrucaba en mis brazos para que no llorara.

Edward la acarició la mejilla y se quedó observándola con migo.

-¿En qué piensa? –le pregunté.

-Ahora mismo… tiene hambre. Voy a preparar un biberón para dárselo antes de ir a la mansión.

-Y yo voy a ducharla y a ponerla linda.

Nos dimos un corto beso y cada uno fue hacer su parte.

Bañé a mi bebé y la puse un vestidito a rayas de diferentes tonos verdes y blanco.

Bajé las escaleras con ella en brazos y entramos en la cocina donde nos esperaba Edward con el biberón ya preparado.

-No, toma –le acerqué a la niña- dáselo tu.

Cogió a Andrea con brazos firmes y la colocó de tal manera que ella pudiera tomar el biberón. Se lo acercó a la boca y acto seguido Andrea ya estaba succionando la leche que había en él. Era tan tierno ver a Edward dando el biberón a nuestra hija. Me puse a su lado y le abracé recostando mi cara en el otro hombro pudiendo observar así a Andrea.

-Te ves tan tierno dando el biberón a nuestra bebé… -dije en susurros sin levantar la vista de la niña. Pude notar como Edward esbozaba una sonrisa.

Cuando Andrea se terminó de tomar el biberón salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la mansión, hoy era el día en el que presentaríamos a Andrea a la manada. Fuimos en coche puesto que Andrea era muy pequeñita para llevarla mientras nosotros corríamos a nuestras típicas velocidades.

-Buenos días –saludamos mi marido y yo al entrar a la sala en donde estaban todos hablando, los lobos ya había llegado.

-Asíque esta es la pequeña y frágil Andrea, ¿no? –dijo Jacob acercándose para observarla.

-¿La quieres coger?

Me miró asombrado y con los ojos como platos.

-¡O vamos Jacob!

-Esta bien…

Se la puse delicadamente en sus brazos.

-Tráela, tío. Nosotros también tenemos derecho a verla –dijo Embry.

-¿A que es la más bonita de todo el mundo? –les preguntó Alice lanzándoles una mirada asesina para que no dijeran lo contrario.

-Si –-contestaron todos al instante y a Alice se la dibujó una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Siempre estás de cachondeo? –-preguntó Jared.

-No, solo cuando estoy contenta, entusiasmada…, la culpa la tiene Emmett: me ha pegado su tontería.

La risa de los presentes retumbó por toda la casa. Al cabo de un rato, los lobos salían por la puerta rumbo al bosque, tenían asuntos pendientes por hacer. La niña se quedó con Esme y Rosalie, las cuales no paraban de decirle cosas bonitas y hacerle monerias. Edward se fue con Carlisle ha hablar sobre algo que el segundo quería comentarle y yo me fui con Alice a su habitación.

-Como Edward está lejos, te lo puedo contar.

-¿El qué?

-Me gusta tu idea.

-¿Qué idea?-Estaba más perdida que Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Ay, ¡Bella! –-se quejó-. ¡Del regalo que le vas hacer a Edward!

-¡Ahh! -Ahora si- Es que me he dado cuenta de que en la casa no hay piano y sé cuanto le gusta tocar… y el que hay aquí no nos le vamos a llevar…, ¿me acompañarás a comprarlo?, porque no tengo ni idea de donde…

-¡Si! Yo sí lo sé.

-Todavía son las doce, ¿nos dará tiempo?

-¡Claro que sí! Venga vamos.

Nos despedimos de los que estaban en el salón, no sabía donde estaba Edward pero mejor así, así no haría preguntas ni sospecharía.

Fuimos a Olympia. Después de callejear un poco, Alice aparcó enfrente de una tienda antigua pero a la vez muy grande.

-Este es el sitio perfecto.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Pues ¿a qué esperamos?

Cogí a Alice de la mano y entramos. Hablamos con el señor que llevaba aquella reliquia de tienda y nos recomendó el mejor piano que tenía. Sin dudarlo, lo compramos.

-Muy bien, señoritas, mañana se lo llevaran a la dirección que me acaban de dar sobre las once de la mañana.

-Muchas gracias –contesté.

-A vosotras, señoritas.

Las dos le sonreímos y salimos de la tienda, montándonos en el coche y poniendo rumbo a casa.

.

.

Cuando llegamos eran las cuatro de la tarde. Se tardaba un poco más que ir a Seattle y dado que nos entretuvimos en algunas tiendas a las que Alice quiso entrar, llegamos más tarde de lo previsto. Mientras nos bajábamos del coche Edward apareció por la puerta con Andrea en brazos.

-¿Se puede saber de donde vienes?, jovencita –por su tono de voz reconocí que estaba fingiendo estar enfadado.

Me reí.

-¡Hola, Edward!, ¡hola, Andrea!

-Hola, Alice.

Alice acarició a la pequeña antes de entrar en la casa.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió.

-He ido de compras con, Alice -dije acercándome a ellos.

Acaricié a mi niña y le volví a mirar.

-Ya sabes - Me encogí de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-No te despediste de mi –un puchero muy tierno apareció en sus labios mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Levanté su cara tiernamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me acerqué lentamente a él y junté nuestros labios, sin olvidar que nuestra pequeña Andrea estaba en medio de nosotros. Sus labios se adaptaban a los míos con cada movimiento de nuestras cabezas, ese beso dulce y tierno duró casi cinco minutos. Era la ventaja que tenía poder privarse de aire por tiempo indefinido.

-Me parece que voy a tener que dejar que te vayas más a menudo sin despedirte.

Alcé una ceja.

-Solo si me vas a volver a besar así a tu regreso.

Le sonreí y le di un corto beso en los labios.

-Te besaré así siempre que quieras.

Acaricié su mejilla y me perdí en sus brillantes ojos topacio mientras el me sonreía de un modo especial.

-¿Vamos para dentro? –me preguntó pasado un rato.

Asentí.

.

.

El día pasó rápido y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba despidiéndome de mi familia.

-Emmett me ha dicho que me valla con ellos a cazar… - Comentó una vez que habíamos llegado a casa.

-¿Y qué has dicho?

-Que primero te lo tenía que preguntar a ti.

-Edward… -suspiré- no me tienes que pedir permiso para nada… puedes ir cuando quieras, ¿Cuándo te han dicho que vallas?

-Esta noche y lo más seguro que volvamos a la noche siguiente, el sitio donde quieren ir está un poco lejos.

¡Bien! Emmett y Jasper eran muy buenos actores… menos mal que se habían ofrecido para ayudarme a quitarme a Edward del medio para que no estropeara su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no vas? Hace mucho que no vas con ellos de caza. Andrea y yo estaremos bien.

-No me gusta la idea de dejaros solas –dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña que estaba en mis brazos.

-Si te quedas más tranquilo nos podemos quedar en la mansión.

-¿Por favor? –me pidió.

Asentí antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Volvimos a la mansión minutos después. Andrea estaba dormida así que la subí a la habitación de Edward donde habíamos colocado otra cuna. Cuando me di la vuelta vi que Edward me estaba observando desde la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? - Se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.

-Eres una madre estupenda –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Me abrazó y yo acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Gracias –suspiré— la verdad, es que cuando nos la "encontramos" tenía miedo, no sabía si lo iba hacer bien.

-Pues lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias –repetí mientras le daba un pequeño apretón.

Estuvimos unos segundos más allí, abrazados. Bajamos al salón y Jasper y Emmett estaban ya preparados.

-¿Vamos?–preguntó Emmett haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Si.

Se volvió hacia mí. Los demás miembros de la familia salían por la cristalera del salón.

-Si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, llámame. Llevo el móvil.

-No te preocupes –le tranquilicé- estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Me besó dulcemente.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?

-Lo que quieras.

-Caza un puma por mi ¿si?

Sonrió.

-El mejor. – Volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!, sal ahora mismo –gritó Emmett.

Los dos pusimos los ojos en blanco y salimos hacia donde estaban.

-No le entretengas más, Bellita –me regañó Emmett.

Le saqué la lengua.

-Pásatelo bien –le dije a Edward.

Y nos volvimos a besar por última vez antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

**.**

**.**

Estuve toda la noche con Alice y Rose hablando sobre muchas cosas mientras estaba atenta por si Andrea se despertaba. Esme estaba leyendo revistas de decoración y Carlisle estaba en su despacho sumido en sus cosas.

La mañana llegó y con ella se despertó Andrea. Esme se ofreció a encargarse de ella mientras Alice, Rose y yo íbamos a la casa a esperar al camión que nos traería el piano de Edward.

Sobre las once y cuarto oímos a un camión desviarse de la carretera y entrar por el carreterin que conducía hacia la casa. Minutos después el camión estaba aparcando enfrente de la puerta mientras Alice la abría.

-Buenos días, señoritas –saludó el empleado de la tienda.

-Buenos días –le contestamos las tres.

Creo que se quedó aturdido al ver la coordinación que habíamos tenido al saludarlo.

Comenzó a sacar el piano del camión.

-¿Dónde lo dejo?

Menos mal que la puerta de la entrada era bastante grande y cabía sino… ¡Me hubiese dado algo!

-Aquí mismo –dije señalándole la entrada.

El señor con ayuda de dos chicos más que venían con él, dejaron el piano en el sitio que les indiqué.

-¿Me firma aquí?, por favor.

Me señaló el cuadradito donde debía firmar.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-Adiós –se despidió saliendo la puerta.

-Adiós –nos despedimos nosotras.

.

-Es precioso –Rose se acercó al piano- ¿Puedo probarlo?

-Me gustaría que lo hiciera Edward primero, es su regalo.

-Tienes razón, no te preocupes.

-¡Aquí esta! –dijo señalando una cinta roja.

-¿Se puede saber donde te habías metido? –preguntamos Rose y yo a la vez, pues Alice había desaparecido hacía unos minutos mientras los hombres todavía estaban aquí.

Alice volvió a enseñarnos la cinta roja.

-A por esto. Va a quedar muy bonito y así se verá que es un regalo.

Alice comenzó a desenrollar la cinta. Era bastante ancha y también muy larga.

-¡Vamos, ayudarme!

-Si, claro –dije enseguida.

En unos pocos segundos una cinta roja rodeaba el piano y un gran lazo del mismo color estaba situado en la parte de arriba.

-Muchas gracias, chicas.

-¡De nada!

Nos dimos un tierno abrazo las tres antes de salir hacia la mansión.

-Ahora solo queda esperar hasta esta noche –dijo Alice.

Se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece si practicamos tu don?

-¿Qué don?

-El de mover cosas –aclaró Rosalie.

-Vale.

Entramos a la casa y allí estaba Esme con Andrea jugando en el salón.

.

.

-Bella intenta mover todo esto a la vez - Alice señaló a un montón que había hecho de varias cosas pesadas.

-Veré si lo consigo.

Me concentré bastante y conseguí moverlo. A la vez que avanzaba la tarde mi don iba mejorando. Ya era de noche y faltaba poco para que vinieran los chicos.

-Ahora intenta moverme a mí –dijo Rose poniéndose a unos metros más lejos de mi.

-Creo que no es una buena idea.

-Bella… -me regañó Alice.

-Pero, Alice, nunca he movido a nadie solo han sido objetos.

Esa tarde habíamos probado casi todas las posibilidades con mi don.

-Vamos, no me pasará nada –dijo Rosalie mientras se daba unos golpecitos con los nudillos en la cabeza- ¿ves?, soy de diamante.

Las tres comenzamos a reír estrepitosamente ante su comentario.

-Está bien, poco a poco ¿si?, intenta moverla hasta este árbol –señaló el supuesto árbol- solo son cien metros.

No estaba muy segura

-¡Vamos Bella!, ¡qué es para esta noche, no para dentro de un siglo! –Alice ya estaba alterada.

-Ya voy, ya voy _–¿No se daba cuenta que poniéndome nerviosa no conseguiría nada?_

Me giré hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

-¡No!

Di un respingo.

-¿Qué pasa?, Alice.

-Visualiza el árbol y a Rosalie.

-Ya está.

-Bien, ahora ponte de espaldas e intenta moverla así.

_¿Pero esta está loca o qué?, ¿cómo se le ocurre que haga eso? Si todavía no he movido a nadie ¿cómo voy a mover a Rose y encima de espaldas, sin ver la trayectoria?_ Mi cara estaba descompuesta. Los nervios me estaban comiendo y no estaba Jasper para ayudar o Edward para tranquilizarme con sus besos.

-¿Bella?, ¿Estás bien?

-¡No!, no estoy bien, ¿¡cómo quieres que lo esté cuando nunca he movido a alguien y me estas pidiendo que lo haga de espaldas sin ver nada!?

-Bella, tranquila, tienes que intentarlo.

Sentí como una ola de tranquilidad invadía todo mi cuerpo. Alcé la vista para poder ver si ya habían llegado pero no los vi. Tan solo vi a Rosalie esperando a que yo la moviera. Alice me dio la vuelta.

-Tú puedes, Bella.

Se separó un poco de mi.

Me concentré en Rosalie y en el trayecto que tenía que desplazarla. No se por qué me costaba mucho más que mover simples objetos. Noté como Rosalie se alzaba sobre el suelo y como poco a poco se desplazaba. Una fuerte presión invadió mi cabeza, notaba que me debilitaba, que me costaba mantenerme concentrada. Conseguí llevar a Rosalie hasta el sitio indicado por Alice y en cuanto me aseguré de que la había dejado bien en el suelo todo mi cuerpo se vino a bajo aterrizando en el suelo sobre mis rodillas.

-¡Bella! -oí a Edward gritar mientras se acercaba a mi- amor, ¿estas bien?

-Si, si, tranquilo no te preocupes, con un poco de práctica no me volverá a pasar esto.

-Nada de practicar por el momento –dijo rotundo.

Me levantó delicadamente.

-¿Estas bien?

-Edward, eres un pesado –dijo Alice acercándose a nosotros- Bella, ¡lo has conseguido! ¡has movido a Rosalie! Y ha conseguido un control total sobre su don.

Comenzó a dar saltitos.

-Si, pero mira lo que le ha provocado hacerlo –repuso Edward enfadado.

-Ya, amor, no te enfades, no ha sido para tanto.

-¿¡Qué no ha sido para tanto!? –exclamó

Puse los ojos en blanco, lo atraje hacia mí y le planté un beso en los labios para que se callara.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Andrea ya había cenado y Esme la acunaba en sus brazos.

-¡Hola! –saludó a los recién llegados.

-¿Cómo estás?, Esme –preguntó Edward.

-Muy bien, hijo.

Edward se acercó a ella y cogió a Andrea en sus brazos. Me miró y yo le sonreí.

Esme subió al estudio con Carlisle, mientras que el resto nos quedamos sentados en los sofás del salón.

-Y… ¿cazasteis mucho? –preguntó Rose.

-Ya sabes, cielo –Emmett hizo algunos gestos con las manos.

Alice cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de Edward y se sentó al lado de Jasper, esté le acarició la mejilla.

-Bella, ¿sabes?, he pensado en probar si todavía eres flexible –hizo una pausa y la miré extrañada- me refiero a: antes de ser un vampiro hacías natación sincronizada y te habrías de piernas –Emmett soltó una risotada, Rose le dio una colleja- ¡Emmett!, bueno pues mañana lo probamos y como ahora no necesitas respirar, me podrás enseñar –dijo muy ilusionada.

-¡Claro!, no lo había pensado _–¿sería igual de ágil como cuando era humana?_

-Es hora de ir a casa, Andrea tiene que descansar –me volví a mirar a Edward quien asintió.

-Esta noche cuidamos nosotros a Andrea ¿verdad?, Alice –Rose se levantó- Ayer no la pudimos cuidar… asique nos toca hoy.

-¡Si!, por supuesto, vosotros iros tranquilamente, nosotros la cuidamos.

Estas dos nos comenzaron a empujar hacia la puerta.

-¡Pasarlo bien! –dijo Emmett en tono de burla, Rose, Jasper y Alice corearon su risa.

No nos dio tiempo a contestar pues cerraron la puerta en cuanto estuvimos fuera.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?

-No se- me encogí de hombros.

Iba a salir corriendo para casa pero Edward me cogió del brazo y me atrajo a él.

-Te amo.

Segundo después sus labios habían cazado a los míos y se habían fundido en un beso tierno y apasionado. Llegamos a casa minutos después. Entré yo primera y sostuve la puerta para que pasara Edward.

Se quedó parado ante el piano.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Tú que crees?, ¡Es un regalo!

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por detrás, apoyé la cabeza en su espalda inhalando su aroma.

-¿Te gusta? -Se giró y quedó frente a mí.

-¿Qué si me gusta?-Asentí.

-Todos tus regalos me gustan, pero este me encanta.

Me levantó el mentó para poder juntar sus labios con los míos. Una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él, la otra continuaba recorriendo mi cara. El beso fue largo, lento, tierno para demostrarnos lo que nos amábamos el uno al otro.

-¿No lo vas a probar?

Le pude preguntar cuando nos separamos.

-No, le vamos a probar.

Me cogió de la mano y nos acercamos al piano. Edward con delicadeza cortó el lazo y este calló al suelo, después abrió el piano y colocó la parte de arriba sobre el palo, acto seguido nos sentamos los dos en la banqueta.

-Pensé que no nos podríamos traer el de la mansión, además no estaría bien. Por eso pensé en regalarte uno y tenerlo aquí, sé cuanto te gusta tocar.

-Sé cuanto te gusta oírme tocar.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y Edward comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y transparente que, poco a poco, iba invadiendo nuestra casita.

Pasamos la noche, componiendo, besándonos, cantando, interpretando… otra noche, hermosa y perfecta, de nuestra dulce existencia.

* * *

><p>Gracias por el tiempo que dedicais a leer y escribir sobre esto.<p>

Un beso.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo Veinticinco **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minutos antes de ir a la mansión Edward y yo terminamos de componer una nueva nana para Andrea.

-Vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos. Tenemos que ir a por Andrea.

Le tomé de la mano y subimos a la habitación. Nos pusimos algo sencillo.

-Me pasas ese bikini, el que está junto a ti.

-¿El azul?

-Si, por favor.

Lo cogió se acercó a mi y me lo puso delicadamente en las manos.

-Gracias, Edward.

-De nada, amor.

Nos dimos un corto beso en los labios.

-Es para enseñar a Rose… -hice un gesto con las manos y luego me encogí de hombros- …ya sabes…

-Si, lose. Tengo la impresión de que hoy va a ser un día muy largo. No, no quiero que vayamos a la mansión –me abrazó y me retuvo en sus brazos mientras hablaba- si vamos, significa que no vamos a estar juntos. Te va a raptar Rose.

Sonreí levemente, no me hacía mucha gracia separarme de él.

-Tenemos que ir, cariño. Acuérdate que allí tenemos a Andrea.

-Eso no se me olvida, nunca. Andrea y tu sois mis prioridades número uno.

-Y tú eres la nuestra.

Nos abrazamos más, el uno contra el otro, como si no estuviéramos lo suficientemente cerca aunque nuestros cuerpos estuvieran totalmente pegados, aunque ni una pizca de aire pudiera pasar entre nosotros.

Al cabo de unos minutos salimos de la casa, eran las ocho de la mañana y Andrea seguramente ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días –saludamos Edward y yo a la vez nada más atravesar el umbral de la mansión.

Todos los presentes nos respondieron el saludo.

Me acerqué hasta Emmett que era el que tenía a Andrea en ese momento en los brazos y la cogí. Me senté en el sofá y observé como la niña me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Toma, amor.

Edward me tendió un biberón. Lo cogí y delicadamente se lo di a Andrea. Cuando su pequeña boca encontró la tetina comenzó a succionar el líquido –asqueroso para mí- que contenía aquel, frágil y transparente, tubito de cristal.

Cuando terminó de comer la acuné mejor entre mis brazos. Edward se sentó a nuestro lado, pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y con la otra mano acariciaba, levemente, la mejilla de Andrea. Ella se reía de los gestos que poco después Edward comenzó a hacerle.

-¡Bella!, ya estoy lista, podemos empezar.

-Lo siento, Rose. Yo todavía no me he cambiado.

Edward me miró y cogió a Andrea que todavía estaba en mis brazos.

-Me voy a cambiar, Rose, y enseguida bajo.

Fui al baño de Edward con el pequeño bolso que había preparado esa mañana. Me puse el bikini azul, me enrosqué la toalla y bajé. Atravesé el salón no sin antes dar un beso a mis dos razones de existencia y salí al patio trasero. Rose ya me esperaba.

-Vale, ¿por donde empezamos?

-Primero quiero ver si todavía sigo siendo flexible –Rose asintió.

Comencé a estirar las piernas una para cada lado y comencé a aproximarme al suelo. Despacio, iba despacio pues no sabía si lo conseguiría del todo.

-Bella, ¡sigues siendo flexible! –gritó Rose cuando por fin me había abierto completamente.

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

-Rose seguro que tu también. Inténtalo –dije una vez levantada del suelo.

-Vale ya voy.

Poco a poco ella, también, fue estirando las piernas, al cabo de unos minutos también estaba completamente estirada.

-Vaya… -dijo sorprendida- nunca había pensado que fuera tan flexible.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes.

Las dos comenzamos a reírnos estrepitosamente.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?

Emmett salía del salón alarmado, se paró de golpe al ver a Rose en el suelo.

-¡Lo has conseguido! –se acercó hasta ella con los brazos extendidos.

Rose se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó.

-¡Me alegro tanto!

-Gracias, cariño –al terminar de decir esto Rose le besó.

-A veces puedes ser tan pelota, Emmett –Alice acababa de salir también y estaba mirando a la feliz pareja.

-Cállate, monstruito –y le sacó la lengua.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Emmett siguió besando a Rosalie.

Estuve explicándole a Rose las técnicas de la natación sincronizada y como tenía que ejecutarlas. Me resultaba un poco difícil acordarme pues eran recuerdos humanos y los veía un poco nítidos. Rose y yo estábamos en un lado de la piscina, en lo más hondo. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en las escaleras de esta hablando tranquilamente, Edward y Andrea estaban en el césped jugando, Emmett y Jasper se tiraban con diferentes posturas mientras Alice les tiraba fotos.

Al ser vampiro, Rosalie hacía todo a la perfección y no tenía que corregirla, solo le daba pequeños consejos para que le saliera mejor.

Rato después, Rose y yo, habíamos terminado con la clase del día. Me acerqué a mis dos amores. Le di un dulce beso a Edward y otro en la mejilla a Andrea, ésta estaba riéndose cada vez que su padre le hacía cosquillas en los pies. Me tumbé con ellos en el césped y jugamos todo lo que quedaba de mañana.

-Bella, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? –Jasper lo había notado.

-Es que… -Edward, que estaba dando de comer a Andrea, vino con ella ami lado.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –me abrazó con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

-¿Cómo vamos hacer para identificar a Andrea?, me refiero a los papeles, por ejemplo cuando salgamos del país le hará falta un pasaporte, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, cariño. Jasper se encargará de eso, ¿verdad?

-Si, Bella, no te preocupes, no hay problema –contestó el interpelado.

-Mañana vamos Jasper y yo, Bella. Íbamos a ir de todas maneras.

-Gracias Alice.

Terminé de darle el biberón a Andrea pues Edward se fue a hablar con Jasper sobre los papeles que harían falta para Andrea.

-Eres una bebé preciosa –le dije cariñosamente a mi hija.

-Y tu una madre perfecta –me susurró Edward al oído.

Le sonreí.

-Gracias, cariño.

Andrea se terminó de tomar el biberón y poco tiempo después se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

-Ven ponla aquí y salimos a fuera con los demás.

La puse en el cuco y salimos los tres al patio trasero.

Nos sentamos en el césped y pusimos el cuco de Andrea a nuestro lado para poder observarla mientras dormía. Alice estaba tumbada en una hamaca "tomando el sol" mientras que Emmett y Jasper seguían tirándose a la piscina y haciendo tonterías.

Emmett estaba en el bordillo de la piscina hablando con Jasper sobre su segunda pose para tirarse. Miré a Alice y esta asintió poco después los dos mosqueteros habían caído al agua y ninguno se había tirado.

-¡Eh! –exclamaron los dos a la vez mientras se salían de la piscina.

-¿Quién ha sido? –se quejó Emmett.

Alice, Rose y yo comenzamos a reírnos de los aspavientos y tonterías que hacían, a los pocos segundos el resto de la familia coreaban nuestras risas.

-¡Habéis sido vosotras! –chillaron los dos al unísono.

-¡Bella tú nos has movido con tu don!

-Alice y Rose me dieron permiso –me excusé.

-¡Ahora mismo las tres al agua! -gritó Emmett.

Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a perseguirnos por todo el patio trasero de los Cullen. Las tres chillábamos y corríamos como locas. Andrea, que ya estaba despierta, se reía a carcajadas de nosotros, aunque no comprendiera todavía porque nos movíamos. Rose fue la primera en caer, yo la segunda y Alice la tercera. Carlisle, Esme y Edward observaban el circo que habíamos montado en pocos segundos desde las "gradas".

-Con que te ríes ¿eh? –miré a Edward divertida, en cuanto me oyó la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-Oh, no, Bella, ni se te ocurra.

Demasiado tarde. En cuestión de segundos Edward estaba cayendo al agua. Me salí enseguida para que no me pudiera coger.

-Eres… -comenzó a decir cuando sacó la cabeza del agua.

-Tu razón de existir –puse mi cara más angelical.

Edward salió del agua y se acercaba a mí.

-Eso por supuesto pero iba a decir que…

-Soy una belleza.

Hice una pose.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Iba a decir…

Hice intención de hablar pero Edward me calló poniendo un dedo en los labios, se acercó hasta mi oído y susurró:

-Eres un bichito aterrador.

Acto seguido comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

-No, por favor, Edward ¡para!

No podía parar de reírme, estábamos los dos en el suelo. Yo me retorcía de las cosquillas que me hacía.

-Por favor, Edward ¡ya no puedo más!

-Esto es por tirarme a la piscina –y siguió haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Para ya! No te vuelvo a tirar más.

Las cosquillas cesaron por unos segundos.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –dije muy seria, era la verdad.

Se acercó a mí y sellamos nuestro pacto con un dulce beso.

La tarde pasó igual que la mañana, con más risas, con más tonterías por parte de Emmett y con más caricias y besos por parte de Edward, sobretodo eso. Sin darme cuenta, o quizás si, ya se había hecho de noche y Andrea tenía que dormir. Había que respetar sus horas de sueño, si no, no descansaría bien. Nos despedimos de toda la familia y fuimos a casa.

Pusimos a Andrea, ya dormida, en su cuna y nosotros nos sentamos en el sofá, abrazados, que habíamos colocado a su lado. Estuvimos viéndola dormir toda la noche. Fue maravilloso, ahora entendía como tanto le encantaba a Edward verme dormir.

.

Andrea parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Su rostro en calma, tranquilo, era igual que el de una flor al comienzo de la primavera. Lo que ella no sabía es que sería una niña criada por seres mitológicos que la mimarían y cuidarían todo el tiempo, aparte de que la daríamos todo lo que quisiera pero también la enseñaríamos los valores de la vida.

-¿En qué piensas, amor?

Edward, cuyos brazos me acunaban, me había visto sonreír levemente.

-En que ella no sabe que la cuidarán y mimaran seres mitológicos.

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho pues estaba apoyada en él mientras veíamos como dormía Andrea.

-Tienes razón. –se quedó pensativo mirándola- es una ventaja que tenga la sangre albina, será blanquita, no tanto como nosotros, pero por lo menos no destacará, y eso es una ventaja –recorrió mi rostro con sus hermosos ojos- ¿Qué te preocupa?

-No se te escapa ninguna… -susurré.

-Amor, no podré leer tu mente todo el rato. Pero me sé tus expresiones a la perfección –hizo una leve pausa- cuéntame –me alentó.

-Lo que me preocupa es cuando se lo diremos. No sabemos como se lo va a tomar, como va a reaccionar. ¿Y si no le gusta?, ¿y si no se lo toma bien? ¿Qué le vamos a decir cuando nos pregunte quien es su madre al darse cuenta de que nosotros no la hemos podido tener? –me estaba poniendo nerviosa y sin darme cuenta me había sentado completamente derecha en el sofá.

-Amor, amor, tranquilízate. No hagas de un granito de arena una montaña. –enseguida Edward me estaba acunando en sus brazos y susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras- tenemos a Alice para saber el mejor momento para decírselo.

-No la quiero perder Edward.

-Tranquila, Andrea se lo tomará bien, estoy seguro. No se va a ir a ningún lado.

Poco a poco me fui calmando y dejando de pensar en lo que ocurrirá en un futuro.

-¿Mejor?

Sus brazos aún me rodeaban y sus manos acariciaban mi piel suavemente dándome ánimos.

-Si, gracias por todo.

-No me las des. Estoy para esto y mucho más, recuérdalo.

Estuvimos abrazados, el tranquilizándome a mí y yo dejándome tranquilizar, hasta que el leve llanto de Andrea captó nuestra atención. Esta vez fui yo quien bajó a preparar el biberón y Edward la cambió. Cuando terminó de desayunar cogimos el coche y fuimos a la mansión. En el camino mi móvil sonó.

_-¿Diga?_

_-¿Bella?_

_-Hola, mamá. Teníamos pensado ir a veros, pero hemos estado un podo liados. _

_-No te preocupes, cielo. _

_-¿Os pasáis por la tarde? Me gustaría deciros algo._

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?_

_-No, no, cielo, tranquila. A la tarde os espero ¿si?_

_-Vale, mamá, nos vemos a la tarde. Te quiero._

_-Te quiero, cielo._

Miré a Edward y esté me sonrió, ya habíamos llegado.

-¿Has oído Andrea? Esta tarde vamos a ir a ver a la abuela René.

.

-Alice y Jasper no tardarán en llegar –nos informó Esme.

Emmett se acercó a mí y tomó a Andrea en sus brazos, Rose me cogió de la mano y subimos hasta su habitación pues había unas cuantas cosas que quería enseñarme.

Unos golpes a la puerta captaron la atención de las dos.

-Bella –la cabeza de Edward asomó por la puerta- Alice y Jasper ya han llegado.

-Ya vamos, Edward.

Al bajar las escaleras nos encontramos con la pareja que traía unas cuantas cosas en la mano. Alice nos obligó a sentarnos en el sofá para explicarnos las cosas

-Y este es el pasaporte –dijo pasándomelo.

Me quedé absorta mirando lo que ponía.

Hijo/a de: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e Isabella Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por todo!<strong>

**Tengo poco tiempo y siento tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**Intentaré que el próximo esté antes.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capi. **

**Un beso.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo Veintiséis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Si, Bella, ella ya es oficialmente vuestra hija –dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No tenía palabras, estaba tan emocionada que solo pude sonreírle.

El resto de la mañana pasó tranquila en casa de los Cullen.

-Cariño, ¿vamos?

Edward se había acercado a mí. Yo estaba todavía sentada en el sofá hablando con Rose, Alice y Esme.

-Si, claro.

-¿A dónde vais? –preguntó Rose curiosa.

-A ver a mi madre, me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirme. Aparte hace mucho que no la veo.

-Es verdad, cielo –afirmó Esme cariñosamente.

-¡Si!, oh,-Alice se quedó quieta unos minutos- ¡Bella es fantástico!

-Alice, no seas así, deja que René le diga a su hija sin que tu se lo digas primero. Seguro que es algo importante para ella –la regañó Esme.

-Y tanto que es importante… -Alice dejó la frase en el aire.

A los pocos segundos Edward traía consigo a Andrea.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó.

-Si, claro.

-¡En cuanto vuelvas a casa te pasa por aquí! –gritó Alice desde el salón justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, Alice, me pasaré.

No pude verla pero seguro que en su rostro había una gran sonrisa. Se había salido con la suya.

-¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en coger las pinturas de mi casa y el caballete y llevárnoslo a nuestra casita –le dije a Edward mientras íbamos de camino a casa de mi madre- así podría pintar a Andrea mientras duerme.

-Me parece bien, amor.

Entrelazó nuestras manos mientras él seguía conduciendo. A los pocos minutos Edward estaba aparcando el Volvo en el patio de casa. Salimos del coche y fuimos para la casa cuya puerta se había abierto minutos antes saliendo de ella mamá y Otto. Los saludamos con dos besos y un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás, cariño? –me preguntó mamá.

-Bien, mamá.

-Déjame coger a mi nieta que hace mucho que no la veo.

Con gran soltura cogió a Andrea y la acomodó en sus brazos. Pasamos al interior de la casa y fuimos al salón donde Edward y Otto comenzaron a hablar del partido de futbol de la noche anterior. Al rato mamá y yo subimos a mi antigua habitación.

-Mami, me quiero llevar el caballete y las pinturas, ¿puedo?

-Si, claro que si, cariño, ¿por qué no ibas a poder?, es tuyo.

Le sonreí y la abracé tan bien como pude pues la frágil Andrea estaba de por medio. Cogí una gran bolsa que había guardado en el fondo del armario y comencé a llenarla de pinturas y pinceles mientras hablaba con mamá de diversos temas.

-He comprado a Andrea un carro, para cuando vengáis a vernos.

-Gracias, mamá, no te tenías que haber molestado.

-Y eso no es todo, también le hemos comprado un parquecito con muchos muñequitos para que pueda jugar. Está en el salón.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-De nada, cielo –me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Es la única nieta que tengo, tendré que malcriarla ¿no?

-Si, pero tampoco te pases.

Las dos comenzamos a reír haciendo que Andrea nos mirara atenta y que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su dulce rostro.

-Vamos a bajo.

Asentí y bajamos las escaleras manteniendo, todavía, la sonrisa en nuestras caras. Edward y Otto se levantaron en cuanto nos vieron aparecer.

-Veréis… hay algo que queremos deciros –comenzó mamá situándose al lado de Otto.

Tenía cogida su mano y movía la suya de forma nerviosa. René no hablaba y el silencio se hacia cada vez más prolongado e inquietante. _¿Tan malo sería?_

–Nos casamos –soltó de repente.

Me quedé callada unos minutos asimilando lo que acababa de decir y todos, incluido Edward, esperaban mi reacción.

–Pero, pero eso ¡es fantástico! –dije entusiasmada.

Me acerqué a ellos y los abracé.

–¡Felicidades! –le dije a los dos- No sabéis cuanto me alegro.

Edward también se acercó a felicitarlos.

–¿De verdad que no te molesta?

–¡Mamá! –le regañé – ¿era por eso que no te decidías a decirlo?, ¿era por mi reacción?

Asintió.

–Pero mamá ya te dije la otra vez que…

–Lose, lose – me interrumpió – lo siento.

–Me alegro tanto, mamá -La abracé más fuerte sin olvidar que tenía a Andrea en mis brazos.

–¿Has oído eso Andrea? ¡Vamos de boda! –le acaricié la mejilla.

Mamá estaba muy contenta, la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. Edward me abrazó por la cintura.

–-Y… ¿Cuándo os casáis?

–Dentro de dos semanas –respondió Otto.

–-¿Dos semanas? –

–Es lo que nos ha dicho Alice.

_¿Alice?_

–Ha llamado mientras estabais de camino y nos ha dicho que dentro de dos semanas celebraríamos la boda, nos ha suplicado que la dejásemos organizarlo todo y hemos aceptado –aclaró mamá.

–¿Por qué no me extraña? –murmuré irónicamente provocando risas entre los presentes.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando sobre la boda, mamá estaba muy ilusionada y me alegraba por ella, se lo merecía, se merecía ser feliz.

–Nos tenemos que ir ya – dije levantándome del sofá –-Alice me ha dicho que tenemos que ir ahora a la mansión… –hice una mueca –… y puedo imaginarme el porqué.

Me acerqué hasta el parquecito donde estaba Andrea jugando con un osito de peluche.

–Vamos cariño, tía Alice nos espera.

La cogí en brazos y se la pasé a Edward.

–Estoy viendo que va a ser una noche muy larga –dije enfatizando las dos últimas palabras – Ya lo estoy viendo, Alice me comerá la cabeza con el vestido que ha elegido para mi y para la niña.

–Bella de verdad, no sé cómo no te gustan las compras

–Desde luego que a ti no he salido, mamá.

–No, ya lo creo que no.

Otra vez las risas inundaron la sala sacando una leve carcajada a Andrea.

Nos despedimos de ellos y salimos para la mansión donde nos esperaba la tortura de Alice.

.

.

.

–¡Bella!, ¡Bella!, –gritaba Alice desde el porche de la mansión –¿a que es fantástico?

–Sí, Alice, si lo es –le contesté con una sonrisa en los labios a causa de la emoción.

Pasamos dentro de la mansión donde estaban todos, los cuales me felicitaron por el casamiento de mi madre. Edward se fue con Carlisle hacia la cocina con Andrea en brazos, Jasper y Emmett siguieron con su partida de ajedrez y nosotras nos sentamos en los sofás a hablar de los vestidos, más bien a que Alice hablara de ellos.

–Mañana nos vamos de compras –puntualizó rotunda Alice –tengo todos los vestidos aquí –se señaló la cabeza con el dedo índice de la mano derecha –y os aseguro que son preciosos, también incluye el de Andrea.

Alice estaba muy ilusionada con el casamiento pero lo estaba más todavía si había que comprar vestidos, complementos y zapatos para este.

–Alice, ¿dónde se celebrará la boda? –pregunté aun sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–¡Aquí!, mañana iremos a por los vestidos y demás, después compraremos todo lo necesario para adornarlo todo muy bien.

–Muchas gracias, por todo.

–Oh, Bella, sabes que me encanta.

–Además tu madre y tu sois de la familia –aclaró Esme.

–Gracias de verdad –dije con una sonrisa a la que ellas me respondieron.

La noche pasó muy deprisa y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos Edward, Andrea y yo subidos en el volvo al igual que el resto de la familia en sus respectivos coches. En pocos minutos llegamos al centro comercial. Sacamos el carrito que llevábamos de Andrea en el maletero y la pusimos en él. Carlisle y el resto de los chicos fueron a comprar sus trajes y nosotras guiadas por Alice fuimos en busca de los nuestros. Entramos en una tienda muy grande donde había infinidad de vestidos. Esta tienda seguro que entraba en el Ranking de las diez mejores para Alice pues los vestidos que había en ella eran preciosos y caros justamente lo que le encantaba.

–Empezamos por ti, Esme.

Alice se acercó a uno de los pasillos y cogió un vestido morado de tirantes, largo hasta los pies. Esme se metió con él en el probador y a los pocos minutos salió vestida.

–Es precioso –miré embobada como se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Esme.

–Es muy bonito, de verdad, Alice.

–Lo sé –soltó una leve risita –a por el siguiente. Te toca a ti, Bella.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con el vestido de Esme pero esta vez apareció con uno azul.

–Alice eres increíble.

–Gracias, Bella. Todavía queda el de Rose, Andrea y el mío.

Volvió a coger un traje.

–Rose, a dentro –-ordenó.

Rosalie como buena hermana, y amante dela moda, cogió el vestido sin rechistar y se metió dentro del probador. Un vestido verde de corte impero que se ajustaba muy bien a su figura.

–Te queda divino, Rose –la halagó Esme.

–A ver, a ver, ¿dónde estaba el de Andrea?

Alice comenzó a recorrer un pasillo y a la mitad de este se paró. Volvió con un vestido gris perla, con una tira de encaje rosa pálido en la cintura.

–No hace falta que se lo probemos –dijo mientras lo dejaba encima de una silla –ahora voy a por el mío.

–Si, Alice, date prisa porque como vengan los chicos verán todos nuestros vestidos.

–Tranquila, Rose, todavía está Emmett probándose el suyo y quedan Carlisle y Edward por probárselos.

Esta chica era peor que un reloj, todo programado y a la milésima. Al ratito de perderse Alice por los inmensos pasillos apareció con otro vestido maravilloso, amarillo pastel con un lazo negro en la cintura, resaltaba toda su figura.

–Y este para mí.

–¿Alice no te lo vas a probar? Así te vemos –dijo Esme.

–Si, Alice póntelo…

–…porque nosotras nos lo hemos tenido que poner –completó Rose mi frase y las dos sonreímos.

–Vamos no seas mala –la insistió Esme.

–Bueno, bueno si os ponéis así me lo tendré que poner.

Hizo poses mientras entraba al probador cosa que hizo que nos salieran varias carcajadas. Poco después apareció por la puerta con él puesto y comenzó de nuevo a hacer poses como las modelos que salen en la tele. En una de sus vueltas se quedó muy parada, mirando al vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir ahí<strong>

**después de**

**tanto tiempo.**

**Un beso :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo Veintisiete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–-Alice, ¿qué has visto? –-preguntó Esme cuando ésta se incorporó.

–-Oh, dios mío.

–-Pero, Alice, ¿qué pa…

–-Correr, daros prisa en cambiaros –-intentaba meternos a empujones en los probadores.

–-¿Pero qué ocurre?, Alice –-inquirió Rosalie.

–-Vienen los chicos hacia aquí. Venga, deprisa.

Como locas entramos a los probadores, para que no vieran ningún vestido, mientras Alice cuidaba de Andrea.

–-Bella, utiliza tu don para que Edward no pueda leer nuestras mentes.

–-Ya está, Alice.

–-Vale. Vamos ahora me toca cambiarme a mí. Ir pagando los vestidos. ¡Correr! –-nos apresuró.

Fuimos a pagar los vestidos tal y como había dicho Alice, a los pocos segundos llegó con el suyo para también pagarlo, cuando lo estaban metiendo en la bolsa aparecieron los chicos.

–-¿Ya habéis terminado? –-preguntó Carlisle.

–-Si, cariño, justo a hora –-Esme se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–-Me alegro, así no hay que esperar mucho –-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

–-¿Cómo están mis amores? –-Edward se acercó a nosotras y besó a Andrea en la frente y a mí en los labios.

–-Muy bien, amor, ¿y tú?

–-Ahora, mejor que nunca –-puso su mejor sonrisa torcida.

–-¿Nos vamos? –-preguntó Emmett.

–-Si –-respondió Alice.

Salimos de la tienda y del centro comercial. Nos montamos en el nuestros respectivos coches y nos fuimos a casa.

.

–-Edward, necesito ir a cazar –-le dije mientras estábamos de camino.

–-Esta noche nos vamos tu y yo –-entrelazó nuestras manos.

–-Llamaré a mamá para que cuide de Andrea.

–-Como quieras –-me puso otra sonrisa de las suyas.

–_-¿Mamá?_

–_Dime cielo._

–_-¿Te podrías quedar esta noche con Andrea? Necesito ir a cazar y Edward vendrá conmigo._

–_-Claro, no te preocupes. Además no he podido disfrutar de mi nieta lo suficiente._

–_Tú nunca tienes suficiente cuando se trata de Andrea. Gracias, mamá._

–_-De nada, cielo ¿sobre qué hora te pasas?_

–_-¿Sobre las ocho?_

–_-Vale, aquí os esperamos._

–_-Adiós, mamá un beso._

–_-Adiós, cielo._

–-Listo, antes de irnos la dejaremos con René.

Edward asintió.

Llegamos a la mansión al poco tiempo y allí nos estaban esperando todos.

–-Esta noche iremos Bella y yo a cazar –-comunicó a los presentes en el salón.

–-Está bien, hijo –-aprobó Carlisle.

–-Dejaremos a Andrea en casa de mi madre, ya la he llamado.

–-Buena idea Bella, así podremos prepararlo todo mejor –-miré extrañada a Alice –-no es que Andrea sea una molestia, me explico –-prosiguió –-así tu madre estará ocupada y no se le ocurrirá venir…, cosa que nos proporciona más tiempo para ir preparándolo todo mejor.

–-Alice, a veces asustas –-soltó por lo bajo sabiendo que ella me oiría.

–-Exagerada, ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de que es parte de mi encanto natural?

–-Como no darse cuenta –-dije sarcástica.

De fondo se oyó una risotada de Emmett seguidamente coreada por las del resto de la familia incluida la de Alice.

.

–-Cariño, ya es la hora y tu madre seguro que nos estará esperando.

–-Claro, vamos.

Cogí a Andrea de los brazos de Esme y nos despedimos de todos.

–-Dile a tu madre que mañana vamos a comprar su vestido –-me dijo Alice antes de salir.

.

Llegamos a casa de mi madre, la cual ya nos estaba esperando en el porche junto a Otto.

–-Ya pensé que no ibas a venir.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–-Mamá, eres una exagerada.

–-Eso mismo le he dicho yo.

–-¡Otto! –-le regañó mamá.

Se nos escaparon unas risitas.

–-¿Ves?, Andrea, ¿ves cómo me tratan? Son muy malos. Menos mal que todavía no puedes hablar y darles la razón… –-le hablaba mamá a la pequeña mientras la llevaba en brazos a dentro de la casa.

–-Nosotros nos vamos, Otto. Andrea no ha cenado, ¿tenéis comida para ella?

–-No te preocupes, cariño está todo controlado –-gritó mamá desde el salón.

–-Ya has oído, Bella, todo controlado –-Asentí.

–-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, mamá me ha dicho Alice que mañana vamos a comprar tu vestido de novia.

–-Está bien, cielo, mañana os espero.

–-Cuídamelas, por favor –-le dije a Otto.

–-Como a mi propia vida.

Nos despedimos de él y nos montamos en el coche de regreso a casa. Guardamos el coche en el garaje y subimos a ponernos ropa más cómoda. Una vez cambiados salimos por la cristalera de la cocina y nos adentramos en el bosque.

–-Hacía bastante tiempo que no veníamos a cazar, los dos solos.

Íbamos caminando a paso humano con nuestras manos unidas.

–-Es cierto –-le dediqué una sonrisa.

Comencé a percibir el dulce aroma de unos ciervos, no eran gran cosa, pero necesitaba cazar y no me importaba el que. Miré a Edward y este asintió mientras dejaba mi mano libre, en ese momento, dejé que todos mis instintos invadieran mi cuerpo y actuaran por mí llevándome hasta mis presas. Me abalancé sobre uno derribándolo al instante y clavando mis colmillos en él. Cuando terminé con el segundo levanté la cabeza para ver donde estaba Edward y me lo encontré subido a la rama de un árbol.

–-¿Se ve bien todo desde allí arriba?

–-Desde luego que si –-me dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido con un limpio salto descendió quedando enfrente de mí –-pero ahora la vista es mucho mejor.

Acarició mis mejillas con sus perfectas manos antes de fundirnos en un dulce y apasionado beso. Una mano suya descendió por mi cuerpo hasta posarse en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él, mis manos se enredaban en su pelo, ya alborotado, descendiendo hasta sus mejillas. Alguien se aclaró la voz y nos cortó el rollo. Al separarnos pude ver a un hermoso lobo mirarnos.

–-Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí? –-pregunté confundida.

El se fue detrás de unos matorrales y al poco tiempo salió con unos pantalones puestos dejando ver todo su perfecto torso.

–-Estaba haciendo guardia.

–-Hola, Jacob –-se estrecharon la mano.

–-Hola, Edward.

–-¿Alguna novedad? –-pregunté curiosa.

–-No, para nada. Últimamente no ocurren cosas demasiado emocionantes.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–-Tú siempre igual, nunca cambiarás.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su cara.

–-Bueno yo me tengo que ir, voy a buscar a Jared que me tiene que hacer el relevo.

–-De acuerdo, Jake.

Se dio la vuelta.

–-Oye, mi madre se casa con Otto y va a celebrar la boda dentro de una semana, avísalos.

–-¿Se casa?, ¡eso es genial!, los avisaré.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los arbustos.

–-Debemos regresar a casa, ya casi está amaneciendo –-miré a Edward cuyo rostro se había quedado a centímetros del mío al haber girado yo la cabeza.

Me dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios.

–-Ahora si podemos volver a casa.

Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas.

El sol iba saliendo por el horizonte a la vez que avanzábamos, a paso humano, hacia la mansión. Al llegar nos encontramos a Alice y a Jasper en el salón viendo la tele.

–-Oye, Bella, cuando vayáis a por Andrea le dices a René y a Otto que se vengan con vosotros –-hizo una leve pausa –-Otto, por su puesto, se quedará aquí probándose el traje que le compraron ayer y tu mamá se vendrá con nosotras.

–-¿El traje que le compraron ayer? –-pregunté incrédula.

–-Si, Bella, yo les dije que talla y qué modelo tendrían que comprar. Además iban con Edward, él lo vio en mi mente.

Asentí.

Nos quedamos con ellos sentados en el sofá viendo una serie que echaban en la tele por la mañana temprano ya que a Alice le encantaba. Al cabo de una hora y media fuimos a casa de mi madre a por Andrea.

.

.

–-Hola –-saludé a Otto cuando abrió la puerta.

–-Hola, Bella. Edward.

Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Oí como Edward le saludaba y se estrechaban la mano.

–-Hola, mamá.

–-Hola, cariño –-me saludó mientras se levantaba del sillón con Andrea en brazos, –-¿qué tal la caza?

–-Muy bien, mamá –-cogí a Andrea de sus brazos –-por cierto, he visto a Jacob y le he dicho lo de la boda, también le he dicho que avise a los demás.

–-Está bien, cielo –-me abrazó –-muchas gracias.

–-De nada.

–-Tenemos que irnos –-dije después de un rato de estar en el salón conversando –- y vosotros también.

Me miraron extrañados.

–-Es orden de Alice, –-me defendí –-además, mamá, te dije ayer que íbamos a ir a comprarte el vestido.

Iban a decir algo pero me adelanté.

–-No me digáis nada, Alice me tiene la cabeza como un bombo, solo ir a la mansión ¿sí?, ella os explicará todo.

No pusieron ninguna pega, se montaron en el coche de Otto y nosotros en el de Edward. Minutos después llegamos a la mansión. Alice, seguida de Jasper, salió a recibir a Otto y a mamá y se los llevó para adentro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo dispusieron todo y en menos de media hora estaba todo listo para partir.

–-Cariño, –-me acerqué a Edward que tenía a Andrea en brazos –-Andrea tiene que desayunar a las nueve y media.

–-Tranquila, amor. Todo estará bien. Estaremos esperando a que vuelvas.

Le sonreí antes de juntar nuestros labios y ser ese el único beso que le daría en todo el día hasta que regresáramos de las compras. Besé la frente de Andrea.

–-Cuida de papá, Andrea, no dejes que haga ninguna locura.

Edward sonrió. Le besé en la mejilla y salí de la mansión.

–-Ya era hora, Bella –-me riñó Alice una vez que entré en el coche. Le saqué la lengua y acto seguido ella arrancó el coche.

.

Llegamos al centro comercial en poco menos de una hora. Esta vez no fuimos a Seattle como el día anterior sino que fuimos a una tienda especializada solo en trajes de novia de Olympia.

–-Está bien chicas, no he visto nada sobre el traje, –-dijo Alice nada más entrar en la tienda –-así que vamos a buscar.

–-René, ve hacia el vestuario en nada te comenzamos a llevar vestidos para que te los pruebes –-le dijo Esme.

Y así fue, empezamos a buscar vestidos y aquel que nos parecía bonito se lo llevábamos a mamá para que se lo probase y eligiera. La tienda no era muy grande pero tenía una gran variedad de vestidos. Se probó más de veinticinco vestidos diferentes: con tirantes, de manga corta, de media manga, palabra de honor… pero ninguno la gustaba por lo que seguimos revolviendo percheros en busca de más vestidos. Rose y yo estábamos rebuscando en un perchero cuando lo vi.

–-Es perfecto, Bella.

Sonreí a Rose y llevamos el vestido a mamá. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando le vió y seguidamente se metió en el probador. Cuando salió no parecía mi madre, parecía auna princesa, la princesa de su cuento de hadas.

–-Es perfecto –-dijo mamá dando una suave vuelta para que pudiéramos ver como le quedaba el vestido –-muchas gracias, ya pensé que no lo íbamos a encontrar.

–-Pues ya lo ves que no –-en el rostro de Alice había una linda sonrisa –-tienes una hija experta en buscar trajes pero que odia las compras. Una extraña combinación…

Le saqué la lengua.

–-Mamá estás divina, te lo tienes que quedar –-me acerqué a ella –-porque no pienso seguir buscando, me niego –-dije en broma.

–-¡Oye! –-se quejó mamá, también en broma, antes de darme un leve codazo.

Esa actuación provocó que el resto de las presentes de la familia se rieran. Después pagamos el vestido y salimos de la tienda con la gran bolsa que lo contenía.

–-Vamos a entrar aquí –-Alice señaló una tienda antigua, no muy grande, en cuyo cartel ponía: "Gwen"

La señora mayor, dueña de la tienda, saludó a Esme como si la conociese de toda la vida, cosa que a lo largo de la conversación que mantuvieron me di cuenta, pues aquella tienda era la favorita de los Cullen para comprar las joyas.

Mamá ayudada por todas nosotras, en especial por Alice, eligió sus complementos. Un collar y unos pendientes de perlas con una pulsera de oro blanco.

.

–-Tapadle los ojos –-chilló Alice señalando a Otto, cuando entró –-no puede ver ni lo más mínimo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras con las dos bolsas en las manos mientras los allí presentes se quedaban pasmados ante su reacción.

–-Ya le puedes destapar los ojos, Emmett –-gritó Alice desde arriba.

–-A sus órdenes, hermanita.

Otto quedó libre de su "ceguera" y se acercó a saludar a mamá. Busqué con la mirada a mis dos razones de existencia y los encontré en el parquecito que habían puesto en el salón para Andrea. Ella estaba adentro y tenía en sus manos un pequeño sonajero azul, desde fuera, Edward metía la mano y le movía algún juguete o le hacía cosquillas. Este levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me acerqué a él y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

–-Hola, amor –-me saludó.

–-Hola –-le volví a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso más corto.

Me separé de él y me volví hacia Andrea.

–-Hola, cariño –-le acaricié la mejilla –-¿has cuidado de papá?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

–-No te va a contestar…, todavía no sabe hablar.

–-Eso lo dices tú –-me agaché y cogí a Andrea en brazos. Edward enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura –-¿a que sí que sabes hablar, cariño?

De la garganta de Andrea salió un leve gruñido.

–-¿Ves?, –-miré a Edward –-eso es un sí.

Edward volvió a poner los ojos en blanco antes de besarme en la mejilla.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando con Andrea en la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado. <strong>

**No pongo ninguna descripción del vestido ni de los complementos para que cada una se imagine el suyo propio. **

**Gracias por leer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo veintiocho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días iban pasando y el día de la boda se aproximaba. Alice había organizado todo de tal manera que cada día tocaba hacer una cosa distinta, por no decir, que nadie se libraba de ayudar ni que tampoco descansábamos: terminábamos una cosa, Alice nos mandaba otra.

A un día de la boda y según Alice todavía faltaba mucho por hacer.

En el patio se celebraría la ceremonia, según Alice porque haría un día maravilloso y había que aprovecharlo. Allí colocaron el altar Emmett y Jasper, Alice y Esme se encargaron de adornarlo con las flores que Rose y yo habíamos comprado. Una alfombra roja, colocada sutilmente por Carlisle y Edward, iría desde el altar hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, ese sería el recorrido que tendría que hacer mamá para llegar hasta Otto. Los bancos, donde se sentarían los invitados durante la ceremonia, estaban cubiertos por una fina tela blanca y adornados con flores del mismo color. El resto de la casa estaba adornada con grandes jarrones de rosas rojas y blancas, aparte de tener bellas guirnaldas decorando las paredes.

Estaba con Edward entrelazando unas cintas en la escalera de la mansión cuando mi móvil sonó.

–_-¿Mamá?_

–_-Si, cariño soy yo._

–_-Dime, ¿qué quieres?_

–_-Verás, me preguntaba que si podrías venir un momento a casa. –-me preguntó dubitativa._

–_-Claro, ¿ha pasado algo?_

–_-No, no, tranquila, cielo. Solo quiero hablar contigo._

–_-De acuerdo mamá, en unos minutos estoy allí._

–_-Vale, cielo. Te espero._

Miré a Edward y este asintió, me despedí de él con un dulce beso en los labios. Cogí el volvo y me dirigí hacia la casa. A los pocos minutos aparqué el coche en frente de ella y llamé a la puerta. En seguida me abrió mamá.

–-Hola, cariño –-me abrazó –-¿qué tal?

–-Bien, mamá. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa?

–-Tranquila, cariño. Ven.

Me condujo hasta el salón y nos sentamos en el sofá.

–-¿Y Otto?

–-A aprovechado para ir a cazar mientras yo hablo contigo.

–-Oh. Bueno pues tú dirás.

–-Verás, Bella… –-estaba nerviosa –-…ya sé que a ti hacer cosas en público te da mucha vergüenza…

La miré sin entender nada.

–-… pero me preguntaba…

–-¿Te preguntabas…? –-la alenté.

–-… me preguntaba si…

Tanto suspense me volvía loca.

–-Al grano mamá.

–-Esta bien, me preguntaba si ¿quieres acompañarme hasta el altar?

La pregunta me abordó por sorpresa, estaba completamente desorbitada._ ¿Mamá me había pedido que la acompañara hasta el altar? _

–-Cla… claro que sí, mamá. Te acompañaré encantada.

.

.

.

Edward, Andrea y yo pasamos la noche en la habitación que Edward tenía en la mansión. Andrea dormía plácidamente en la cuna mientras Edward y yo la observábamos entre beso y beso. Pero a las siete de la mañana Alice acabó con nuestra preciada tranquilidad.

–-¡Vamos!, necesito que bajéis –-habló mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación –-Andrea se despertará en cinco minutos así que en cuanto lo haga bajáis.

Su voz eran susurros, tan bajos, que Andrea difícilmente se podría haber enterado. Edward y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco, instintivamente, y asentimos al unísono.

Efectivamente a los cinco minutos Andrea comenzó a llorar. Edward la cogió de la cuna e hizo, que se calmara. Después bajamos con ella al salón donde estaban todos.

–-Vale, hoy se hará así –-comenzó de nuevo Alice –-Rosalie, Bella y yo nos iremos a casa de René y mandaremos a Otto para acá. Esme te encargarás de que se vista –-la interpelada asintió –-el resto os quedaréis aquí esperando a los invitados y mostrándolos sus respectivos sitios para la boda. ¿Alguna pregunta? –-miró a cada uno esperando una respuesta.

–-No, todo bien –-contestó Jasper

Esta le sonrió unos segundos, se notaba que Alice estaba alterada, nerviosa y ansiosa por que todo saliese bien.

–-Amor relájate –-insistió Jasper

Preparé el biberón de Andrea y se lo pasé a Edward que era quien la tenía en brazos mientras estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina. Andrea succionó todo el líquido, que contenía el cacharrito de plástico con tetina, sin dejar rastro de él.

–-Bella, ya es la hora, nos tenemos que ir –-Rose había asomado la cabeza.

–-Ya voy, Rose.

Me volví hacia Edward que todavía tenía a Andrea en brazos.

–-Alice ha dejado tu traje y el vestido de Andrea encima de tu cama.

Él asintió.

–-En un rato vuelo –-me acerqué a sus labios para darle un beso –-te quiero.

–-Te amo –-replicó él.

Besé dulcemente la frente de Andrea y salí de la cocina derecha al garaje.

.

Llegamos a casa de mamá en pocos minutos y antes de sacar ningún traje nos aseguramos de que Otto se fuera a la mansión sin ver nada.

–-No me gusta que Otto se haya quedado contigo el día antes de la boda, se supone que los novios no se pueden ver –-protestó Alice.

–-Ah, calla ya, Alice –-la respondió mamá –-no seas así.

–-Hay que hacer las cosas bien –-replicó Alice.

–-Mira Alice, dejas de protestar o te ato a una silla amordazada y pasas así todo el evento. ¿Queda claro? –-mamá ya estaba de los nervios.

–-Lo siento, René –-Alice agachó la cabeza –-pero es que quiero que todo salga perfecto –-se excusó.

–-Tranquila Alice, todo saldrá como tiene que ser –-la abrazó mientras la alentaba –-no te preocupes.

–-Bueno ya está bien, mamá siéntate y deja que estas dos –-señalé a Rose y a Alice –-hagan su trabajo, si no, llegaremos tarde y Otto se nos desmayará. Si pudiera claro… –-esto último lo susurré sarcásticamente sabedora de que me podían oír.

Las tres empezaron a reírse de mi chiste malo mientras me hacían caso y cada una comenzaba con su tarea.

.

.

Mamá ya estaba preparada solo faltaba enfundarla el precioso vestido.

–-Queda media hora. René, te ponemos el vestido y nos vamos a vestir nosotras –-dijo Alice.

–-Como mande sargento.

Rose y yo reímos por lo bajo. Alice se dio la vuelta y nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Les ayudé a colocar el hermoso vestido a mamá, parecía una princesa con él puesto.

–-Nosotras nos vamos –-comentó Rose una vez recogido todo.

–-Esperar aquí. Emmett vendrá a por vosotras –-explicó esta vez Alice.

Yo ya me había puesto mi vestido mientras ellas pintaban y arreglaban a mamá.

–-Está bien chicas, os podéis ir tranquilas. Aquí esperaremos a Emmett. –-confirmé.

Alice y Rose se montaron en el coche y a los pocos segundos desaparecieron calle abajo.

Los minutos pasaban lentos, cansados… y cada vez René se ponía más nerviosa. No paraba de dar vueltas, no se podía estar quieta en un sitio, ¡Cuánto necesitaba a Jasper en este momento para que la calmara! Porque al final también acabaría yo con más nervios que ella. Emmett vendría cinco minutos antes de la boda o sea que vendría a las doce menos cinco.

_Media hora._ René caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo.

_Veinte minutos. _René se había parado y golpeteaba el suelo con la punta de su zapato izquierdo.

_Quince minutos._ René reanudó su marcha de un lado a otro del pasillo.

_Doce minutos._

–-¡Mamá!, –-grité, René paró en seco –-¿quieres parar de dar vueltas?, ¡me estás mareando!

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta mi posición.

–-Lo siento, cielo, pero es que estoy nerviosa.

–-No hace falta que lo jures, con mirarte basta.

Las ruedas de un coche sobre el asfalto hicieron que mamá se pusiera más nerviosa.

Emmett aparcó el coche en frente de la casa y mamá y yo salimos en su busca.

–-¿Preparadas chicas? –-preguntó con una sonrisa

–-Por supuesto –-le contesté ya que mamá no era capaz de formular palabra.

Mamá se montó en la parte de atrás para que el vestido no se arrugase tanto, yo me monté con Emmett en la parte delantera. En pocos minutos estábamos en la mansión.

–-Bueno chicas yo me voy a mi sitio, ahora entráis –-Emmett se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el salón dejándonos en la entrada, al comienzo de la alfombra.

–-Mamá, relájate por favor. Todo va a salir bien, de verdad.

–-Lo se, cariño.

Iba a comenzar a andar cuando ella me cogió del brazo.

–-Antes de ir, te quiero dar las gracias –-la dejé terminar –-esto es muy importante para mí y estoy muy feliz de que te lo tomes tan bien. Gracias.

–-¡Oh Mami! –la abracé fuerte para que sintiera que estaba con ella- no tienes que darme las gracias, te lo mereces y quiero que seas feliz.

–-Ahora sí, vamos, porque si no… ni me lo quiero imaginar.

Las dos reímos y comenzamos nuestro camino, por la alfombra roja, hasta el altar.

Cuando salimos al patio Jasper comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial y todos los presentes se giraron para vernos. En las últimas filas, por las que primero pasamos, estaban todos nuestros amigos licántropos acompañados de sus respectivas parejas. El resto de los bancos estaban ocupados por numerosos vampiros conocidos por la familia. Según nos fuimos acercando puede ver que Edward, sentado en los bancos de delante, tenía a Andrea en brazos. Él llevaba un traje negro combinado con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra –todo le quedaba perfecto- mientras que Andrea tenía puesto el precioso traje, que le compramos, con unos zapatitos y medias color crema. Cuando llegamos al altar cedí la mano de mamá a Otto y me fui a sentar al lado de mis amores.

–-Estás hermosa –-me susurró Edward al oído antes de besarme en la mejilla.

–-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás –-susurré –-pero tú eres la más linda, mi amor –-le dije a Andrea mientras acariciaba su mejilla. A tal acto ella sonrió levemente.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos nos sentamos en los bancos. Minutos después mamá y Otto ya se habían puesto los anillos, mutuamente, y habían dicho el "sí quiero".

–-Puede besar a la novia –-dijo el cura.

Otto cogió dulcemente la cara de mamá y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios se juntaron, en ese momento empecé a aplaudir con todos los demás presentes.

.

.

.

Después de la ceremonia llegó el turno de las fotos con la familia. Alice conocía a un vampiro fotógrafo y le había pedido expresamente que viniera para hacer el reportaje fotográfico. Estuvimos más de una hora tirándonos fotos.

–-Por favor, la hija ¿se puede poner? –-preguntó el fotógrafo.

–-Si, ya voy.

Llegué hasta donde estaban y me colocó en medio de los dos. Foto.

–-Ahora con su marido –-me señaló –- y la niña.

Edward y Andrea se acercaron y el fotógrafo los colocó. Foto.

–-Toda la familia junta por favor –-se acercaron –-usted ahí no, usted atrás –-dijo señalando a Emmett –-es demasiado grande para ponerse ahí.

Foto.

–-Ahora con cada pareja, por favor.

Carlisle y Esme. Foto.

Rosalie y Emmett. Foto.

Alice y Jasper. Foto.

Después de terminar con la familia siguió con los recién casados por un largo rato.

–-Queremos una foto con todos los de La Push, por favor –-pidió mamá.

–-Muy bien, que se acerquen y se vallan colocando.

Dicho y hecho, se acercaron y se fueron colocando donde el fotógrafo les iba diciendo.

–-Agáchese delante de los novios, por favor –-pidió a Jacob –-y usted también –-señaló a Quil.

Foto.

–-Nos os quitéis de vuestro sitio. Bella cariño, ven –-pidió mamá.

Miré a Edward y antes de dirigirme hacia ellos le besé en la mejilla.

–-Muy bien señorita, siéntese en el suelo en medio de los dos.

Le hice caso y me senté como una "sirena". Foto.

–-Seguir sin moveros –-ordenó mamá –-Cullen, uniros por favor.

Todos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hicieron caso a mamá. El fotógrafo los iba colocando en los sitios que quedaban. Andrea se quedó encima de mi regazo y Edward estaba en una punta, del gran semicírculo que se había formado, junto a Sam. Foto.

Una vez acabadas las fotos, como era tradicional, los recién casados abrieron el baile. Edward, sin pensárselo dos veces, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar el vals junto a las demás parejas que ya estaban en la pista. Cuando terminamos de bailar cada uno se sentó en una mesa, pues era la hora de comer. Para la manada y sus acompañantes, Alice había pedido un catering, pues eran los únicos humanos. Andrea se tomó su papilla y el resto, todo vampiros, una copa de sangre de puma fresca servida muy cuidadosamente en copas traslúcidas.

Al poco rato de estar conversando en las mesas la música, dirigida por Jasper, comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Puse a Andrea de pie en mis piernas y la comencé a mover, suavemente, al ritmo de la música. Ella se reía.

–-Bella, ¿me dejas que me lleve a Andrea?, –-la voz de Alice apareció de la nada –-se la quiero presentar a unos amigos.

Miré dubitativa a Edward, pues lo que más abundaban en aquella fiesta eran vampiros y no todos eran "vegetarianos".

–-Tranquila, no pasará nada. Ya lo he visto –-insistió.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa infundiéndome la confianza que a mí me faltaba. Se la entregué todavía no muy segura. Ella la cogió con sus finos brazos pero fuertes y se la llevó mientras la hacía cucamonas.

Estábamos en la mesa conversando cuando el ritmo de la música cambió hacia un tango.

–-Me disculpáis –-Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

–-¿Me concedes este baile? –-en su voz aterciopelada había notas de seducción.

No sabía bailar un tango pero estaba segura de que Edward me guiaría.

–-Si, amor.

Él sonrió y tomó mi mano para llevarme de nuevo hacia la pista de baile. Nos pusimos cara a cara y dejé que la música me invadiera, me dejé guiar por ella.

–-No sabía que bailaras también el tango –-me susurró al oído seductoramente una vez terminado el baile.

–-Yo tampoco –-admití susurrando –-es más: no tenía ni idea.

Edward me miró confuso.

–-Pues nadie lo creería, todo el mundo piensa que bailas de maravilla.

–-Si supieran la verdad… –-volví a susurrar.

Edward y yo nos reímos mientras poco a poco nuestros cuerpos se iban juntando, más de lo que estaban. Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos un escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi columna recordándome que estaba con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola!**

**Chicas ya estamos llegando al final de la historia. **

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo veintinueve<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jasper, que era el encargado de la música, puso varias canciones buenísimas a las que Edward me obligó a bailar con él. ¿La verdad? No me importaba bailar, no si era con él. Hacía que todos desaparecieran y solo quedáramos nosotros dos en nuestra pequeña burbuja llena de amor y felicidad.

Tiempo después llegó la hora de cambiar a mamá para el viaje. Me separé de Edward a regañadientes obligada por Alice. Subimos hasta su habitación donde nos esperaban Rosalie, Esme y, por supuesto, mamá. Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos la ayudamos a que se quitara su precioso vestido de novia y se pusiera más cómoda.

–-Mamá, ¡estás guapísima!

–-Gracias, cielo –-nos dimos un abrazo –-gracias a todas por ayudarme con esto.

–-René, no nos des las gracias –-reprochó Alice.

–-Si pudiera llorar lloraría, os lo aseguro.

Hizo gestos con las manos para que se acercaran y se unieran al abrazo.

Como decía mamá si pudiéramos llorar, todas, estaríamos llorando en ese momento.

–-Bueno, ya basta, vamos a serenarnos y a tranquilizarnos –-habló suavemente Esme –-te tienes que ir ya René, Otto te estará esperando.

–-Si, mamá, será mejor que no nos pongamos melodramáticas: hoy es tu día.

Arreglamos el pelo de mamá y bajamos a la recepción donde Otto la esperaba al lado de la puerta.

Se volvió hacia mí.

–-Oh, Bella, te voy a extrañar.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

–-Yo también mamá.

Nos dimos el último abrazo.

–-Cuida de mi nieta.

Otto le dio la mano y salieron hacia el coche.

–-Si pasa algo me avisas.

–-Descuida.

–-Bella…

–-¡Mamá! –-la regañé.

Sonó una estrepitosa carcajada, la de Emmett.

–-Te quiero, cielo.

Se metió al coche y desaparecieron por la carretera.

–-Y yo –-susurré sabiendo que me oiría.

Me quedé apoyada en el marco de la puerta oyendo como el ruido del motor desaparecía según avanzaban hacia su luna de miel.

–-¿Estás bien, amor?

Edward apareció a mi lado.

–-Si, solo que se me hace raro. Nunca nos hemos separado mucho tiempo y no se… es como si tuviera un mal presentimiento.

–-No te preocupes, estarán de vuelta en poco tiempo ya lo veras.

–-Ojala sea así Edward, mi madre necesita ser feliz.

–-Lo será, amor, lo será.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos infundiéndome valor y haciéndome saber que él estaba allí, conmigo.

Nos unimos a la fiesta o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de ella. La manada, al igual que los vampiros invitados a la boda, comenzó a irse cuando mamá y Otto partieron hacia su viaje. Nosotros, muy pronto, también nos iríamos pues hacía rato que Andrea se había dormido.

Cuando creímos conveniente nos despedimos del resto de los Cullen y Edward, Andrea y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

Acostamos a la niña, dulcemente dormida, en su cunita.

–-¿En qué piensas?, amor.

Edward enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra habitación.

–-No dejo de darle vueltas, tengo una cosa aquí –-me señalé el pecho –-como si fuera un nudo, presiento que algo malo va a pasar.

Me dio la vuelta para que quedara enfrente de él y cogió mi cara con ambas manos.

–-Bella, no va a pasar nada. Nunca dejaré que os pase algo. Te amo.

Notaba como sus ojos dorados intentaban ejercer todo su poder sobre mí, un poder del que no me podía escapar cuando era humana y que ahora, siendo vampiro, me era muy difícil.

–-Yo, también –-susurré.

Edward acortó la distancia que nos separaba haciendo que nuestros labios se juntasen. Esa noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, hizo que me olvidara de todas mi preocupaciones.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde el gran acontecimiento. Una semana con una presión en el pecho, una semana preocupada porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, una semana ocultando a Edward mi angustia, una semana de pura incertidumbre.

Hacía pocos minutos que Andrea se había despertado. Yo estaba bañándola mientras que Edward preparaba su biberón.

–-Buenos días, cielo –-saludó Edward a la niña con su dulce voz luego la besó en la frente.

Este me tendió el biberón, me senté en el sofá con Andrea en brazos y comencé a darle el biberón.

–-¿Edward?

–-Dime, amor –-me susurró al oído.

–-¿Cuándo comenzará a andar?

–-Tengo entendido que, más o menos, al año comienzan a dar sus primeros pasos.

–-¿Y cuándo hablará?

–-Alrededor de los ocho meses dicen las primeras palabras como mama, papa, tata… y alrededor del año empiezan a decir palabras con sentido.

–-Tengo ganas de oír su voz.

Edward me besó la mejilla.

–-Y yo.

–-Tuvimos suerte de que aquella mujer se fijara en nosotros y no en ningún otro. A saber a quién se la podía haber dado la pobre mujer.

–-Si, amor tuvimos mucha suerte.

Nos estrechó entre sus brazos.

.

Cuando Andrea terminó de desayunar fuimos a la mansión. Al llegar nos encontramos todo recogido y puesto en orden, nadie diría que el día anterior había habido boda en esa casa. Alice iba de jarrón en jarrón cambiando las flores mientras que, Jasper y Emmett jugaban al ajedrez.

–-Buenos días –-saludamos al entrar.

Esme y Rosalie se acercaron a nosotros y nos saludaron. Esme tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se la llevó a jugar al parquecito que tenía en el salón.

Rose y yo nos sentamos en el sofá para ver y debatir sobre los modelos que venía en una revista, eso era algo inusual en mí pero ¿qué más da cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo? Necesitas algo con lo que pasar el tiempo ¿no?

Un objeto cayendo, el suave roce del aire con él y un gran estruendo hizo que nos sorprendiéramos y asustáramos. Una gran fuente de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos.

En cuestión de segundos estábamos en la cocina.

–-¿Alice?, Alice, cariño, ¿qué te pasa?, –-preguntó Jasper mientras la zarandeaba –- ¿qué ves?, cielo.

–-Re-René –-fue lo único que articuló.

–-¿Qué pasa con mi madre?, Alice –-pregunté nerviosa y asustada.

Me temía lo peor, ese nudo que había tenido desde que mamá se fue, esa angustia que tanto había querido ocultar, ese presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad.

.

.

.

Edward me abrazó fuertemente.

–-Estará bien, no le harán nada.

–-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

–-Tranquila, amor.

–-¡No! –-me separé de él –-No me tranquilizo, ¡Quiero saber que le ha pasado a mi madre!

Me acunó de nuevo en sus brazos.

–-Se la han llevado –-susurró.

–-¿Quién, quien se la ha llevado? –-exigí.

–-Los Vulturis –-respondió Alice.

En ese momento mi cuerpo pareció flotar en el aire, toda fuerza alguna que ejercía sobre él dejó de hacerlo y Edward me tuvo que sostener con sus brazos.

–-¿Amor? –-me llamaba una y otra vez Edward

Estaba sentada en el sofá rodeada de todos los miembros de la familia. Mi cabeza no me dejaba pensar con claridad, solo aparecían tres palabras y ninguna era buena.

–-¿Es posible que un vampiro esté tanto tiempo en shock? –-oí que preguntaba Emmett.

No oí una respuesta y tampoco si alguien llegó a contestarle.

–-¿Bella?, por favor, así no vamos a solucionar nada.

–-Bella, reacciona –-insistió Carlisle.

–-¡Jasper!

–-Estoy en ello, Alice, pero está realmente confundida.

Una gran tranquilidad invadió mi cuerpo y me ayudó a relajarme. Mi mente volvió a funcionar de nuevo con total claridad.

–-¿Bella? –-me llamó de nuevo Edward –-¿estás mejor?

–-S-Si –-pude contestar al fin.

Edward me acunó en sus brazos de nuevo.

–-Ya está, amor, vamos a solucionarlo.

Yo solo asentí contra su pecho.

El móvil de Carlisle sonó y este le cogió enseguida.

–-¡Se la han llevado!, Carlisle ¡Se la han llevado! –-gritaba histérico Otto desde el otro lado del teléfono.

–-Otto, tranquilo, ¿dónde estás? –-la voz de Carlisle sonaba en calma –-muy bien, Emmett y Jasper irán a por ti para traerte de vuelta.

– ¡No!, –-gritó desesperado –-¡no puedo dejarla!

–-No vas a solucionar nada ahora, no la van hacer nada. Espérate a que lleguen Emmett y Jasper, no te muevas de donde estas.

–-Está bien Carlisle.

Cortó.

Emmett y Jasper se despidieron de nosotros y partieron en busca de Otto.

–-En unas horas estarán de vuelta y Otto podrá explicarnos cómo sucedió todo –-me tranquilizó Alice.

–-Pero ¿por qué la quieren a ella? –-pregunté sollozando.

Si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando. Ahora lo único que sentía era un vacío inmenso dentro de mi pecho que no me dejaba pensar con total claridad.

–-No lo sé, Bella –-Alice me abrazó –-lo siento.

–-Tú no tienes la culpa.

Edward se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–-Buenos días –-saludó alegre Jacob entrando por la puerta seguido de Sam

Su cara cambió por completo al ver la de todos los Cullen y en especial la mía.

–-¿Qué pasa? –-preguntó confuso.

–-Se la han llevado –-susurré

–-¿Quién? ¿A quién? –-volvió a preguntar sin saber nada.

Me volví a acurrucar en los brazos de Alice al recordar que mi madre estaba secuestrada por los Vulturis.

Oí como Edward se los llevaba a la cocina para explicarles todo. Al rato volvieron al salón.

–-No te preocupes, Bella, vamos a solucionarlo –-Jacob me estrechó en sus fuertes brazos.

Solo asentí.

–-Vamos a avisar a toda la manada –-habló Sam –-cuando sepáis algo avisarnos.

–-Lo haremos –-afirmó Carlisle.

Me volví acurrucar en los brazos de Edward esperando la llegada de mis hermanos con Otto. Él nos explicaría lo que en realidad había ocurrido y buscaríamos alguna solución para poder solucionarlo.

.

.

.

–-Llegaran dentro de cinco minutos, Bella –-me susurró Alice.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde, el avión que traía a los tres de vuelta se había retrasado una hora. Una hora que estaba haciendo que mi angustia aumentara y tan solo ahora faltaban cinco minutos.

Me levanté del sillón y me puse enfrente de la puerta. Carlisle la abrió y salió, junto con Esme y Rosalie, a recibirlos. Edward seguía abrazándome.

El coche de Jasper aparcó enfrente de la puerta y al segundo salió Otto.

El primero en abrazarle fue Carlisle seguido por el resto de la familia, nadie dijo nada. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y pude ver que estaba destrozado. Me acerqué a él y le abracé como si fuera a desaparecer.

–-Lo siento tanto, Bella.

–-Sshh, calla –-intenté consolarle.

–-Todo ha sido por mi culpa, no debí dejarla sola.

–-No tienes la culpa de nada, Otto.

–-Si, si la tengo. Si yo no hubiera salido no se la hubieran llevado…

Le separé para poder ver su rostro.

–-Si no te hubieras ido ahora estaríais los dos con ellos y no hubiéramos podido hacer nada.

–-No vas a solucionar nada echándote toda la culpa –-intervino Carlisle –-¿por qué no nos sentamos y nos cuentas tranquilamente como pasó todo?

Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Otto y le condujo hasta el sofá. Edward me guió a mí con un brazo en mi cintura. Me sentó a su lado acurrucándome en su pecho.

–-Estábamos en el hotel, en la habitación. Yo ya estaba cambiado y a ella le faltaba muy poco. Bajé para ver si la limusina que habíamos pedido había llegado, ella me dijo que no tardaría. Estuve esperándola varios minutos y al ver que no bajaba decidí subir a la habitación por si la había pasado algo. Cuando entré no estaba, solo había una nota.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un trozo de papel.

~ _El 24 de Octubre en el claro del monte Olympic _~

Solo ponía eso, no había ninguna firma, solo un sello. El sello de los Vulturis.

Estábamos a diecinueve de octubre, solo quedaban cinco días para el encuentro con ellos.

–-No tenemos mucho tiempo, solo son cinco días.

–-Llevas razón, Alice –- afirmó Carlisle –-hay que avisar a la manada.

Esme cogió el teléfono.

–-No hace falta, Esme –-intervino Edward.

A los pocos segundos llamaron a la puerta y entraron Jacob, Sam y Embry.

Carlisle les explicó todo lo ocurrido y el encuentro que íbamos a tener con los Vulturis. Toda la manada iba a participar, pues no solo estaba en peligro nuestra vida si no la de todo un pueblo y ellos, como guardianes, tenían que protegerlo.

–-Llamaré a Eleazar –-dijo Carlisle antes de salir del salón.

En la mansión solo estábamos los Cullen más Jacob.

–-¿Qué aremos con Andrea?, –-le pregunté en un susurro a Edward –-no podemos llevarla con nosotros.

–-Lose, amor.

Miré a Jacob que estaba sentado en el sofá.

–-La podríais dejar con Billy. Estaría segura en La Push. Dos de nosotros se quedaran para vigilar.

Miré a Edward dubitativa, sin saber que contestar. A él le dolía tanto como a mí separarse de Andrea pero era lo mejor, no podíamos llevarla con nosotros.

Jacob tenía razón: ella, en La Push estaría a salvo y Billy cuidaría muy bien de ella si a nosotros nos llegara a pasar algo.

–-Se la llevaremos a Billy –-dije al fin.

Jacob asintió.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos en el siguiente.<strong>

**Gracias por estar ahí.**

**Un beso***


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo treinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La familia de Eleazar vendría a ayudarnos y también algunos amigos de mamá a los que yo había llamado. Otto también contribuyó y contactó con unos amigos que tenía en el norte de Inglaterra, los cuales vendrían.

El día antes del encuentro llevamos a Andrea a casa de Billy, esa mañana había preparado un bolso donde había metido ropa y pañales a parte de alguna que otra cosa que le pudiera hacer falta.

–-Gracias, Billy –-le abracé antes de irme.

–-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, Bella. Sois de la familia y por la familia se hace lo que sea.

Edward le dio también las gracias y se fue a despedirse de Andrea que estaba dentro de la casa en su carrito.

–-Billy, si por casualidad nos pasara algo –-agaché la cabeza –-en el bolso hay dos cartas, dáselas cuando sea mayor y entienda.

–-Tranquila, Bella. No hará falta dárselas porque todo saldrá bien.

Le sonreí levemente, sin ganas.

Entré a despedirme de Andrea. La estreché entre mis brazos y absorbí el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar sin ella, tampoco sabía si volvería a verla. Le di un cálido beso en la frente y la recosté de nuevo en el carro. Salí de la casa donde me esperaba Edward.

–-Suerte, espero que todo salga bien –-nos alentó Billy.

Nos despedimos de él y partimos de regreso a la mansión.

Estos últimos días Jasper había estado trabajando sin descanso. Pues intentaba crear una atmósfera agradable, fuera de todo ese vacío y tristeza que sentíamos. Dejamos el coche en el garaje y entramos a la mansión. La pena que llevaba conmigo desapareció al cruzar la puerta.

Ya había llegado el clan de Denali compuesto por: Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen, Kate y Garret e Irina. Y los amigos de Otto: Sier, Bruno y Paolo.

La manada merodeaba por los alrededores del bosque manteniéndonos informados de cualquier cosa.

Edward fue hablar con Carlisle y yo subí a su habitación. Me senté en la cama mirando por la ventana. Esta podía ser la última vez que lo haría, podía ser la última vez que iba a estar con Edward y todos mis seres queridos, podía ser la última vez que viera a mamá.

Estuve un rato dando vueltas por mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que no podía ser tan negativa, todo esto se solucionaría si o sí. No permitiría que Edward me viera mal, iba a ser fuerte. Muy pronto todos nosotros volveríamos a nuestras vidas normales. Nosotros dos volveríamos con Andrea.

La noche se pasó rápida entre los brazos de Edward, con sus caricias y sus besos. Nos pusimos algo más cómodo y bajamos al salón donde todos estaban reunidos.

Con las primeras luces del alba dieciocho vampiros y una numerosa manada de lobos poníamos rumbo al claro del monte Olympic.

–-Vaya, que puntuales –-cuchicheó una chica rubia.

Allí estaban.

Un hombre corpulento, parecido a Emmett, sujetaba a mamá. Hice amago de ir a por ella pero Edward me detuvo.

–-Carlisle, querido amigo –-saludó un hombre con el pelo largo y negro.

–-Hola, Aro –-contestó, tajante, Carlisle.

–-Siento que te veas involucrado en esto, querido amigo –-volvió a hablar.

–-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho, Aro? –-preguntó Alice.

–-Tener una hija humana y ahora una nieta –-hizo una mueca.

–-Pero, como ves, su hija ya no es humana –-afirmó Carlisle.

–-¡Pero la niña si! –-casi rugió el vampiro de cabello blanco.

–-Calma, Cayo –-habló de nuevo Aro –-no hemos venido a pelear, no viejo amigo. Hemos venido a hacer un cambio.

–-¿Un cambio? –-Alice expresó su asombro.

Edward se tensó a mi lado.

El resto de los componentes de nuestro bando no articulaban palabra solo estaban atentos a cualquier ataque. Ni Jane, ni Alec nos podía atacar gracias al escudo de Bruno, que nos protegía a todos.

–-Si, mi querida, Alice. Queremos a la niña y os devolveremos a René.

–-¡No!, Bella no lo hagas –-chilló mi madre.

Los ojos de aquel anciano vampiro se clavaron en los míos.

–-¿Qué decides?, Bella, ¿La niña o tu madre? –-me retó Aro.

De pronto mamá calló al suelo, comenzó a retorcerse y a chillar de dolor. La rubia, Jane, la estaba atacando y ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada.

.

.

Inesperadamente un rayo de luz atravesó el cielo cayendo justo en mitad de los dos bandos. La luz blanquecina inundó todo el claro provocando que tuviéramos que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver mejor. Cuando la densa niebla desapareció pudimos observar la silueta de dos mujeres situadas entre los dos bandos.

En ese momento Aro alzó la mano dando una señal a toda la guardia que acto seguido se puso en posición de ataque.

–-Yo que tú no lo haría –-dijo la mujer castaña.

Ella igualó su posición de ataque.

–-Basta, Celia, déjame hablar a mí.

–-Siempre tan dialogante, Lara.

_¿Celia? ¿Lara? Esos nombres me sonaban demasiado pero no podía descubrir quiénes eran pues estaban de espaldas a nosotros y no les podía ver el rostro._

–-Oh, ¡vamos, Lara!, llevan más de quince siglos dando la tabarra y para una vez que nos los podemos quitar del medio me dices que ¿quieres hablar?, por favor… –-habló exasperada.

–-Calma –-pidió Lara.

–-Está bien como quieras. Lo más mínimo y me los cargo –-susurró antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a nosotros.

Lara hizo caso omiso del comentario.

_No podía ser verdad, eran Lara y Celia, mis amigas y compañeras del equipo de natación. Pero ¿cómo?_

–-Todo a su debido tiempo, Bella –-me habló Celia cuando se acercó a nosotros.

Me dio un leve abrazo y después fue al lado de Lara.

–-Aro –-llamó esta –- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?, y, ¿por qué está la madre de Bella apresada?

–-No han hecho nada, Lara, –-Celia puso los ojos en blanco –-es por el motivo de siempre, lo leo en sus mentes. En esta familia hay demasiados dones y Aro es un ser avaricioso y egoísta que todo lo quiere poseer, sus hermanos: igual. En respuesta a tu última pregunta… puedo decir que Aro tenía pensado hacer un cambio. René por Bella y la niña -Edward me abrazó más fuerte- si se niegan o ponen resistencia los matan a todos. ¿No es así, querido Aro?

–-No nos vais a detener –-rugió Cayo.

–-En quince siglos que os hemos estado aguantando no habéis visto de lo que somos capaces de hacer, así que no nos subestiméis –-retó Lara que durante todo este tiempo había estado callada.

–-¿Y eso por qué? –-Inquirió Marco –-¿Quiénes sois vosotras para darnos instrucciones?

Las dos rieron.

Unas alas aparecieron en la espalda de las dos chicas dejando ver su verdadera identidad.

–-Angeles –-susurró Aro

–-Casi –-replicó Celia.

–-Somos Darker –-afirmó Lara.

Todos las mirábamos asombrados, ¿que eran qué?

–-Somos criaturas similares a los ángeles que tenemos como cometido proteger a ciertos vampiros.

–-Ángeles de la guarda pero de los vampiros –-aclaró Celia –-No todos tienen, solo los elegidos –-explicó.

–-Y justamente intentáis hacer daño a los nuestros –-volvió hablar Lara.

–-Se me escapaba un detalle –-Celia sonrió maliciosamente –-somos mucho más fuertes que los vampiros.

–-Así que os pedimos, por favor, –-Lara remarcó el "por favor" –-que dejéis libre a René y que no volváis a intentar atacar a la familia o a nadie que tenga que ver con ella, claro siempre y cuando apreciéis vuestra existencia –-dijo con indiferencia.

–-Pero ellos han incumplido las normas, tienen a una niña con ellos, una niña humana –-protestó Cayo.

–-Estoy al tanto, Cayo, es mi protegida –-indicó Lara.

–-Aro –-llamó Celia –-la niña será un vampiro a su debido momento.

–-Y ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de eso?

Celia se acercó a él y le tendió la mano.

Aro, vacilante, alargó la suya para tomarla. Cuando la tocó sus ojos se quedaron mirando al vacío para, minutos después, volver a la normalidad.

–-Está bien, pero…

–-Iré con ella a Volterra cuando se haya transformado, así tú la verás y yo me aseguraré de que esté a salvo –-interrumpió Lara.

–-De acuerdo. Ya está todo hecho aquí, no hay más que hacer. Mis disculpas, Carlisle.

–-Ve en paz, Aro.

El hombre que tenía presa a mamá la soltó dejándola tirada en el suelo. Minutos después observábamos como desaparecían por el bosque.

.

.

.–-¡Mamá! –-chillé y salí corriendo hacia ella.

Otto me siguió.

–-¿Estás bien? –-pregunté cuando la ayudé a levantarse.

La abracé.

–-Si te llega a pasar algo… yo…

–-Shhh…, tranquila, cielo, todo está bien –-intentó calmarme.

Me separé de ella y dejé que se acercara a Otto.

–-Gracias –-agradecí a Lara y a Celia.

–-No, nos las des, es nuestro deber: el protegeros a ti y a la niña –-contestó Celia.

Edward se acercó a nosotras y me pasó un brazo por la cintura.

–-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Andrea? –-preguntó Lara –-me gustaría ver a la pequeña antes de irnos.

–-La dejamos en casa de Billy, por si acaso pasaba algo –-agaché la cabeza recordando lo que nos podía haber pasado.

Edward me arrimó más a él.

–-Tranquila, Bella todo está bien. ¿Podríais ir a por ella? –-preguntó Lara

–-Por supuesto. Yo iré a por ella –-contestó Edward.

Él y Jacob desaparecieron en el bosque.

–-¿Celia?

–-Dime, Bella, ¿qué ocurre?

–-¿Cómo es que sois así?

–-Bueno somos así desde hace mucho… pero eso es otra historia que en otro momento te contaré –-me sonrió.

–-No me lo puedo creer –-suspiré –-en natación…

–-Si, teníamos que fingir. Queríamos estar cerca de ti. Llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin salir de nuestro "mundo" y ya era hora. Sabíamos que se estaba acercando la hora y en la que serías un vampiro por lo que decidimos conocerte.

–-¿Es que no sabéis quienes son vuestros elegidos?

–-Si, claro que lo sabemos. Solo que queríamos salirnos de lo normal y conocerte "en persona" –-Lara esbozó una sonrisa.

–-¿Por qué vinieron los Vulturis?, ¿por qué nos querían a Andrea y a mí? ¿Solo porque en su tiempo fui humana al igual que Andrea lo es ahora?

–-No, Bella, eso es solo una excusa que encontraron. Te querían porque posees unos dones impresionantes y a Andrea porque… ella será una poderosa vampira…

–-¿Cómo saben ellos eso si ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta ahora?

–-¿Sabes cuál es el don de Eleazar? –-asentí.

–-Bien. Brandy, la nueva componente de la guardia, tiene un don similar solo que ella es capaz de tener una visión del vampiro/humano utilizando su don.

–-Osea que vieron a Andrea utilizando su don.

–-Te equivocas, dones –-aclaró Lara.

Me tensé.

–-Bella, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Me relajé aunque no tanto como hubiera querido.

–-¡Oh! ¡Ahí está mi elegida! –-exclamó Lara.

Me giré y pude ver a Edward con la niña en brazos, Lara la tomó en los suyos.

–-¿A que es una monada mi elegida? –-miró a Celia. Esta se acercó.

–-Si, bastante. Lástima que la mía sea tan grande como para cogerla en brazos –-me miró con una sonrisa.

Al rato, Andrea pasó a mis brazos y la estreché como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos. La simple idea de que me separaran de ella no la soportaba. Lara y Celia estuvieron hablando con nosotros y con toda la familia, a las horas habíamos terminado todos en el salón de la mansión Cullen.

–-Nosotras nos tenemos que ir –-anunció Lara levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentada.

–-Si, creo que se nos ha hecho tarde –-coincidió Celia.

–-Muchas gracias por todo –-me acerqué a ellas y nos abrazamos.

–-Bella, ya sabes que…

–-Si, ya se, ya sé que es vuestro deber pero me da igual –-refunfuñé.

Todos en el salón rieron.

Comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta seguidas del resto. Salieron al patio trasero y se dieron la vuelta.

–-Portaos bien –-dijo Lara mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

–-Si te pasa algo u os pasa algo solo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre y vendré. De todas maneras vigilaremos por si ocurriera algo –-Celia esbozó una sonrisa.

–-Lo haré –-prometí.

–-Vendremos hacer una visita más adelante.

–-Seréis bienvenidas.

–-Gracias, Carlisle –-contestó Lara.

Las dos Darker se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a andar lentamente. Edward pasó el brazo que tenía libre y me atrajo a él, con el otro brazo tenía cogida a Andrea. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos, abrieron sus alas y desaparecieron en el cielo provocando que una estrella brillara.

Así, apoyada en el pecho de mi marido, me quedé contemplando el cielo oscuro pero estrellado. Una noche de un día extremadamente largo, un día en el que nuestras vidas habían corrido un mortal peligro, un día en el que nos habíamos librado de todo aquello que se nos culpaba sin tener que ser culpados, un día con un final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí está el último capítulo, con este ya llegamos al final y no habrá epílogo. Ya solo me queda agradeceros por haber seguido esta historia hasta su final y comentar.<strong>

**Decir que los personajes de esta historia al igual que la mayoría de los lugares pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo he jugado con ellos, a mi no me pertenecen. **

**Muchas gracias por todo.**

**Un beso.**


End file.
